Unbroken
by Moonlight Talon of the Night
Summary: When Jayfeather and Briarlight are out collecting herbs, they meet a strange cat who claims who knows someone who can heal Briarlight. Is this true? "The broken briar can only grow with the love of a Jays wing, and the support of a Talon," Will they find more than they bargained for than just a cure for Briarlight. Fluff, action and adventure included :3 *COMPLETE*
1. C1: Encounters in the Forest

_**Encounters in the forest**_

_**It pleases me to announce that this is why I haven't been posting much, as I wanted to keep it a secret until now. I will answer questions at the beginning of the story but for now, read!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! ERIN HUNTER DOES!**_

* * *

Vitalized with energy, the dark brown she cat ran across an open field, looking for what she might find next. A rabbit appeared within her vision. She ran after the rabbit, and the rabbit reacted much faster and started to run away. It was fast, but she was faster as she soon sunk her fangs into the rabbit, making it go limp. Proud of her catch, she started to eat it.

"Nice catch young one." A voice said from behind.

The brown she cat was startled as she sprang to her legs and looked back. It was an elderly white she cat with green eyes, which soon began to glow as bright as the stars.

"Who are you?" She asked, wondering whom this she cat was.

"I have some words of wisdom for you" She spoke softly, soon starting to lick her pelt, stars scattered around it.

"Words of wisdom?" She said with disbelief." You mean like a prophecy?" She asked the white she cat, clearly in awe.

"Your cats may call it that." Her steady gaze was at her. "Listen carefully as I will only say it once." She said softly.

The brown she cat nodded and focused on the white she cat.

"_The broken briar can only grow with the love of a Jays wing, and the support of a Talon_." She spoke calmly, but her eyes showed heartbreak.

"Why did you tell me this, and not to Jayfeather?" She asked.

"Jayfeather would not understand what it means, and he would look in the wrong places, you can fulfill this if you follow your heart."

She soon saw the elderly white cat fade away as a familiar voice filled her ears.

"Briarlight!"

She woke up and saw his pale blue eyes.

"Time to gather more herbs, we are almost out of catmint and some honey, which we can only find around the border.

"Well good morning to you too Jayfeather." She tried to jokingly say, but she yawned most of it out. She was quite content that she was made his unofficial apprentice, as leaf pool was technically still working with him. What she liked about it was she basically slept next to him all the time.

She loved him with a flaming passion, as he not prevented her death not once, but twice, after the flood, she almost drowned if it wasn't for Jayfeather.

_The broken briar can only grow with the love of a Jay's wing, and the support of a Talon._

These words rang in her head as she felt that the broken briar was herself, but the rest was kind of obscure to her. She decided that it would be best for now that she would not tell Jayfeather this, and dragged herself out of the medicine cat den.

She thought the message was weird, but she wondered who was the strange white cat.

"Briarlight!" Jayfeather exclaimed. "Lets go, and pay attention." She dragged herself beside Jayfeather, as they exited camp.

* * *

She continued to drag herself along the ground as she thought about how Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing had lost their powers. She figured she was safe in her mind, as Jayfeather's power was sight ironically.

"Anything wrong Briarlight? You seem… off today." He asked as if he knew she was hiding something.

"Nope, its nothing." She hated to lie to him, yet it wasn't lying at the same time, as she was completely fine physically.

Jayfeather sniffed for the honey, and soon started to climb a bit to get it.

She looked at the sky, and it turned ominously dark and cloudy. Something from the sky hit the upper part of her back.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, as it was mildly painful. She looked back and saw a ball, looked back to see what had hurt her, and saw something that looked like a moss ball, but it was colored like snow.

Jayfeather, jumped down the tree, sniffed it, and then he soon stiffened.

"We need to find shelter fast!" He said worriedly.

"But where?" She said somewhat panicked "We are at the border!"

"Id hate to say this, but we may have to camp outside our territory."

Briarlight gasped, hating the idea at first, but then, she was able to sleep with her love, without anyone around.

Jayfeather kept close to her, as she was defenseless without him.

They soon found a small overhang, strangely enough fresh moss under there, to make a somewhat large nest. It was a bit wet, but it beat being pelted by big ice balls.

"I'm going to sleep Jayfeather." She yawned. "Get some rest, this isn't going to stop for a good while." She was tired as this was only her third moon out of the medicine cat den.

"You do make a point Briarlight." Jayfeather said, and then gave a big yawn. He circled next to her and tried to sleep.

Before Briarlight knew it, she was fast asleep.

* * *

She woke up in a starry plain, as the white cat greeted her.

"Hello again, young one."

She wondered what questions to ask this she cat, and then she spoke.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Half Moon." She said. Briarlight was not familiar with the name, and a confused look confused filled her face.

"Why did you summon me here? And why did you give me, a cripple, to complete this?"

"Don't worry young one, we serve a greater purpose whether it be for the better with or the worst."

She started to fade away. "Don't go!" Briarlight said.

She soon woke up, and saw Jayfeather lying beside her, his warm pelt touching hers. She wanted to purr, but kept it in.

"What are you doing in my den." The growl seemed somewhat intimidating.

She looked up and saw a yellow collar with nothing on it, but also his pelt was light brown with cream-colored splotches around.

"I'm sorry!" She said, getting up on her front paws. Jayfeather woke up and scented, to find the presence of another cat. The cat was staring at Briarlight.

"Why aren't you standing on all fours?" The cat asked, becoming less hostile.

"Well…" She said.

"Ill explain Briarlight." Jayfeather cut in. She felt relived she did not have to retell the faithful story.

"A fire happened in our clan a while back, it fell on her and broke the lower part of her back. She is paralyzed and could not walk anymore with all fours." The cat's eyes opened wide, as he was surprised.

"Well I know someone who can help you." The cat said, all his hostility faded away.

"Well we don't need it." Jayfeather snorted." Lets go Briarlight."

"Hear me out!" The cat said. "Ill catch you a vole or two, you and your mate just stay there."

Briarlight's pelt grew hot with embarrassment, and Jayfeather opened his mouth with surprise. Then he spoke. "We are not mates! Its against our code!"

"Excuse my blind friends hostility, but we would love to take up with your offer." She said politely.

"A crippled cat and a Blind cat? Oh my you two do make quite the couple." He purred as his face had a grin on it. He started to walk out the den.

"We are not mates! "Jayfeather repeated himself as he was leaving the overhang.

"Sure, sure whatever, ill be back with some food." He continued to walk away.

"That cat with bees in his brain needs to get his facts straight." Jayfeather tumbled as Briarlight stifled a purr.

"Can I ask you something?" Briarlight said.

"While we are waiting I guess." Jayfeather said, slightly annoyed that the tom for calling them mates.

"Well with your travels with Starclan have you met a white cat, with greenish eyes?"

He stiffened, at the sound of the description. His eyes were full of grief, and he spoke. "Did she give you her name?" He spoke without thinking, trying to act like he didn't know who it was.

"How did you know it was a she? How did you meet her?" She asked.

"Its not that important." He said with his voice a bit shaky. "What did she say to you?" He seemed more interested in what she had to say.

"Well, She gave me some "Words of wisdom"." Briarlight wanted to see how much Jayfeather knew about this.

"A prophecy?" His eyes wide open. "Well what was it?" He asked.

"The Broken Briar can only grow with the love of a Jays Wing and the support of a Talon." She recited it.

"Jays wing…" Jayfeather murmured under his breath.

"What did you say Jayfeather?"

"Um nothing that matters." He said quickly.

The cat soon returned with 2 voles hanging from his mouth.

"hrph yuh grep" He mumbled with his mouth full. He put the voles down. "Here you go you love birds." He joked. Briarlight purred in delight.

"Thank you." She said with graciousness in her voice. Jayfeather just shrugged, acting like he didn't here the "love birds" part

"What are your names anyways?" He licked his one cream-colored paw.

"I'm Briarlight, and Mr. Grumpy here is Jayfeather." She told the cat.

"Those are long names, can I just call you Briar and Jay?"

"I guess…" Jayfeather grumbled.

"What is yours?" Briarlight asked."

"My house folk call me Dune, but my friends call me Talon."

* * *

_**Tell me what you thought of it, and as always, I wish you readers a happy reading!**_


	2. C2: Theres a Cure?

_**There's a Cure?!**_

_**I didn't think this would get so many positive reviews on just the first chapter! Ids like to thank you all for reviewing, as I will let the story tell itself now: 3**_

* * *

Briarlight stared at Jayfeather for a moment, then moved her eyes to the vole that had been brought to them by Talon.

"Can I ask?" Briarlight whispered to Jayfeather. Jayfeather grumbled, still chewing on the vole, and then nodded his head in approval.

"You said something about help?" She asked, soon biting into the vole.

"Ah yes, well I was going to tell you about the time I myself was helped." Talon said. "When I was younger, a somewhat slow moving car, or "monster" as rouges and your cats would call them, hit me." Briarlight's eyes opened wide. "When I woke up, I couldn't move my left leg or tail." He said.

"What happened next?" She asked, wanting to know the rest.

"My house folk, took me somewhere, I believe it was the cutter, but there were more tools around me, and next thing I knew I fell back asleep." He continued. "It seemed like they went inside me per say as i found these scars along my back." He said showing his back to Briarlight. "Some said it was luck, others said it was a miracle."

Briarlight saw his back with a line going straight down the middle.

"That looked like it hurt." Briarlight said.

"Well it didn't, but it was somewhat wobbly when I started to walk." He told her.

"Well this could work…" Jayfeather said softly.

"Well are you willing to go throughout with this?" He asked Jayfeather and Briarlight.

"Don't we have to tell Bramblestar?" Briarlight asked Jayfeather."

"That's right Talon, we need to talk to our leader." Jayfeather said.

"Umm ok. Jay, " He said. "Do you want me to go with you? I can tell your leader my story." He said.

"We don-" Briarlight cut Jayfeather off.

"You can come with us." Briarlight said. Talon nodded as he began to walk with them.

Jayfeather's facial expression showed great disapproval as he found it unnecessary.

The cats headed back to Thunderclan camp. It was sundown by the time they got back.

"Your back! I thought you were hurt." Leafpool told her son and Briarlight. "Who is that Briarlight?" She asked the she cat.

"I'm Talon." He told Leafpool.

"Why did you bring him here?" Leafpool asked Jayfeather.

"He knows something about Briarlight's condition." He told her. "It involves Twolegs involvement and we need to ask Bramblestar."

Leafpool looked at her son, then simply nodded.

They headed to the leaders den, as they helped Briarlight get up to the top.

"You two wait here, until Bramblestar requests you."

Jayfeather went into the Leaders den.

"So how far is this place?" Briarlight asked.

"Its like a few days away depending on the weather." He said. "but you also have to wait to get healed, which could take a month or longer."

Briarlight looked at him. "Is a month like a moon?" She asked.

"I think, because I check a month using the moon." He said.

Jayfeather walked out of the leaders den, and signaled them to come in.

They both went in, and Talon told Bramblestar his story. Bramblestar listened carefully. Then he spoke once he was done.

"Briarlight, do you want to go through with this?" This seems like it may work, but its help from the Twolegs." Bramblestar said.

Gazes around her surrounded Briarlight.

"Will Jayfeather be able to come with us? I know he is a medicine cat and all, but id feel better having him around." The way she worded it didn't sound normal.

Bramblestar looked at Briarlight as if he knew the real reason she wanted him to come. Then he spoke.

"I see that it would only make sense as Jayfeather only knows you the best, and how to take care of you." He said calmly. "Leafpool will take role of medicine cat in your absence."

Bramblestar thought for a moment, then he spoke once more. "For this task do you want a warrior with you?"

Jayfeather spoke next. "They would need to volunteer, we don't want anyone to feel forced on this journey with us."

"Then it's settled, what time do you plan to go?" Bramblestar asked.

"Early next sunrise." Jayfeather said calmly.

"Ok then Jayfeather." Bramblestar said, exiting the leaders den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High ledge!" His voice echoed in the camp.

Soon enough the clan was gathered around.

"A stranger has come to our medicine cat," He began, "and has told him that there is a possibility to cure Briarlight from her current condition." Briarlight could see the hope shine off of her mother's eyes.

"But to do so," His voice lowed, but still loud enough for the clan to hear, "It requires Briarlight and Jayfeather to head with this stranger to a far away Twoleg place."

Some cats gave yowls of protest, for the most part.

"Would anyone volunteer to venture with them?" Bramblestar had now asked.

Briarlight could see that Lionblaze was trying to step up, but Cinderheart had kept him from moving forward, as she was already expecting another litter. Dovewing was filled with thought on whether she should go or not.

Then a volunteer stepped up.

"I will go." It was Ivypool. Dovewing looked at her sister. She nodded in approval.

"That is all." Bramblestar said.

Cats scattered to do what they were doing beforehand.

Graystripe and Millie came out of the Elders den, and her littermates went to her as well.

"Good luck on your journey." Graystripe told Briarlight, soon licking her in between her ears.

"Be safe." Bumblestripe said, pawing her left shoulder.

Blossomfall looked at Briarlight, and she gave a light smile. "Ill miss you."

Millie came up to her daughter, her eyes watery.

"Make sure Ivypool ad Jayfeather take care of you." Her voice was cracking, and filled with sorrow.

"Ill be back mother. Don't worry about it." Briarlight's soon found her eyes watering as Graystripe lead Millie back to the elder's den.

She dragged herself to the medicine cat's dent, to see Jayfeather talking to his mother. This time it was different though. A singular tear streamed down his eye, as his mother spoke to him. This was quite unusual, as Briarlight had never seen the medicine cat show emotion other than annoyance or the occasional joke.

Jayfeather started to prep the traveling herbs for them for the next day.

Talon soon walked into the Medicine cat den as leaf pool was exiting.

"Bramblestar let me stay for the night." He told the medicine cat. He saw the two nests that are next to each other.

"Do you two sleep in this den alone?" He said in a joking manor. "You two must like it in here! Oh look, he brought you flowers too!" He said as he looked at the chamomile.

Jayfeather sighed as he continued to sort his herbs about.

Briarlight had giggled as Talon looked at her.

"She knows how to lighten up! Why don't you do the same?"

Jayfeather shook his head as he spoke. "Briarlight you should get some rest, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"I'm not even tire-" She yawned mid sentence, making Talon giggle. "I guess."

She went to the sleeping quarters of the den and fell asleep.

She woke up, in what seemed to be Thunderclan territory.

She saw the familiar white pelt from before.

"Half moon!" She tried to get her attention, but to no success.

A cat with a gray pelt appeared within eyesight.

"Imma catch you!" Said the gray tom happily and playfully as his eyes were focused on Half moon.

Half moon started to run, laughing.

Soon enough the gray tom pounced on Half moon.

She purred with happiness and then the tom repeated.

"I love you." She said, moving her nose to touch his. "Stay with us Jays wing, we can have kits wherever our new home is."

The tom allowed her to touch noses.

"I love you too, but I-I have to think." Uncertainty had filled the tom known as Jay's wing voice.

The vision soon faded, but she questioned its importance.

"Its morning." Jayfeather said. For a moment she thought it was the cat from her vision. Jays Wing.

She opened her eyes and saw the tom.

Now that she thought of it, the resemblance between Jayfeather and Jays Wing was almost exact.

She pushed the thought of it being Jayfeather away, as it was the day of travel and beside, how could it be him when he was still alive?

* * *

**Wow 1413 words without the authors note, I feel amazed, as I don't realize how much I've written once I get zoned in. Well I hope to update this story every **_**Monday and Friday**_**.**

**Well I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, as I have put time and effort into it to make you, the readers happy :3**

**If you have a question or concern about this story, feel free to drop a review about it or a PM if its urgent.**

**If you like the story, review. If you love the story Follow the story. If you want to see this story grow, send constructive feedback.**


	3. C3: The Journey Begins

**The Journey begins… **

**Without authors notes, its just 1981 words! I cant belive it, and I also like that you guys and gals want me to continue this series, as it gives me great pride to release another chapter of this. Well less chat more reading. :3**

* * *

Shortly after getting up, she started to groom her fur, because she would look nice the last time she was in camp. She would sometimes miss the feeling of her tongue on her back, but that was all beside the point, beside, if this quest went well, she would be able to walk again, a second chance to be normal.

Jayfeather had put the traveling herbs in front of Briarlight.

"Eat those." Jayfeather said, picking up the second bundle of traveling herbs. "I'm going to give these to Ivypool." He said, somewhat muffled. Briarlight ate the herbs and looked at the final bundle of herbs. She dragged herself to it and took a deep whiff, and smelt medicinal herbs, like coltsfoot, and catmint. As Jayfeather went out to find Ivypool, he offered Talon some of the traveling herbs, but Talon insisted that he travels like this all the time.

They left Thunderclan camp before early noon.

The time had flown by to Briarlight, because the sun was a quarter down after noon, and they had already reached a bit further then the area where they met Talon.

"So…" Talon spoke. "What's this code you live by? Jay keeps on bringing it up whenever I tease him and Briar."

"Where do we begin?" Ivypool thought out loud.

"I can give you a general outline if you want." Briarlight said, dragging herself closer to Talon. "The code we live by is called the Warrior Code." She began. "It separates us from savages."

"And the rum-" Talon was cut off by Ivypool.

"No, the rumors are all false, we don't eat bones, we d not eat kitty pets, we do not kill kits for fun, or make elderly cats fight to the death." Ivypool's tone sounded slightly irritated.

"Ok then." Talon said somewhat relived.

"This rumors were made by some of the first warriors to keep the kitty pets and loners out. It seems they have also worked out for recruiting." Ivypool said.

"Do the clans actively recruit?" Talon asked as if it was the last question he had.

"The clans don't actively recruit but if a loner comes around or a kitty pet that seeks unity and strength, and shows their worth, the leader has final say." Ivypool said.

"What about the medicine cats?" Talon asked, still walking beside Briarlight.

Jayfeather began to speak. "Medicine cats. Like me. Cannot have mates or kits. It was a rule created many rotations ago by the first few leaders, as it is supposed to keep medicine cats loyal and faithful to the clan and their duties."

Jayfeather was not done with what seemed to be a rant.

"Furthermore, we must stay faithful to the rules that our ancestors have put our paws upon." Briarlight looked at Jayfeather, who's face had complete understanding of what he just said, Talons facial expression was on the opposite.

"Our ancestors intervene with our lives every now and then, but on important matters. That is why Jayfeather must stay vigilant to his duties, as Starclan communicates with him, and sometimes our leader Bramblestar." Briarlight said, clearing some of the confusion within Talon.

"That is quite interesting." Talons voice was somewhat elevated in an interested manor.

"Its amazing to see it yourself." Briarlight told Talon. She soon felt a gaze upon her, and looked to see Jayfeather staring at her, but she always seemed to forget that he could never see.

The day went by fast, as it was soon sundown, and the effects of the Traveling herbs grow weaker and weaker. Briarlight began to slack back, as her paws began to feel heavy and her stomach began to growl.

Jayfeather's ears perched backwards as his sense of hearing was heighten due to his sight impairment.

"Briarlight needs rest." Jayfeather said, though she had never told him.

"Its fine Jayfeather, I can travel more." Briarlight said, as she dragged herself closer to them.

"Nonsense Briarlight, I know you better than anyone else." Jayfeather said calmly.

"Its ok Briarlight, if you need rest, we can accommodate to it." Ivypool said.

Before they knew it there was a light drizzle.

"We should get out of the rain." Jayfeather said.

"I know a place." Talon said excitedly. "It's a abandoned Twolegs den, structurally sound, and a hot spot for cats here and yonder." He said.

"A hotspot? Is it now?" Whenever Briarlight thought hotspot, she would remember how Mousefur and Longtail would always talk about the warm Sunningrocks, and how popular they used to be.

"I'm good friends with the current cats who live there, a young couple, a tom and a she cat named—" Jayfeather cut him off.

"A queen, how close to kitting?" He asked Talon, narrowing his eyes. Briarlight assumed that he did not bring herbs for a nearly ready-to-kit queen.

"Her belly was quite swollen last time I checked, she would stay in the entire day while her mate hunted." He said.

Jayfeather's eyes widened as he knew that those where the early warning signs of kitting.

"We must hurry." Jayfeather said calmly.

Briarlight's front paws were aching more and more, as she dragged herself faster in order to keep up with Ivypool, who was intentionally slowing down to stay with her.

The abandoned den was now within eyesight view. It was silent until they were 6 fox lengths away, when a loud yowl could be heard.

"Go find a tough stick, it will help the she cat with the pain." Jayfeather started to hastily follow Talon into the den.

Briarlight looked around frantically for a tough looking stick, as a rotted stick would not help if the queen bit hard enough. Biting into sticks one after another, snapping and spitting out whatever remained after the bite.

Lightning struck a very tall tree behind the abandoned den, not knocking it down to Briarlight's relief. Then an idea popped. If the lighting hit the tree, there had to be sticks from the top around on the ground. She dragged herself to the tree, scavenging the area. She bit into a stick, and her teeth dug into it, but the stick did not snap.

"We need that stick now!" Jayfeather yowled, peaking his head out of the den.

"I got it!" Briarlight said, adrenaline pumping in her body, allowing her to ignore the pain in her front paws, as it was vital that these kits were delivered, or at least deep in her heart, she would not be able to forgive herself if she didn't do anything to help.

She could see that Jayfeather's herbs were laid out, and he was picking an herb that was used for both kitting queens and warriors.

The queen was laid on the ground, her pelt being ginger colored and some white speckles on her face. She was trying so hard to strain yowls of pain.

"Briarlight put the stick in her mouth!" Jayfeather said, as she put it so she could bite down on it.

"Its ok Flare, your going to make it through this." Her mate comforted her. He had a golden pelt with a large mane.

She grunted in pain, as her claws dug into the moss-sheep's wool bedding.

"Ok Flare! Push!" Jayfeather told the she cat.

Soon enough a kit came out. Briarlight sniffed the kit. "Its a tom!" Briarlight said as she moved the tom to his father. "Lick his pelt."

The next kit came. "Its a She kit!" Quickly after she said that, the third kit came. She sniffed it and then spoke. "Its a she kit."

The kits soon started to mewl for their mother. They nudged the kits towards their mother.

"They're so beautiful Harvey." She told her mate.

Harvey looked at Jayfeather. "Thank you so much, I don't know what I would do if I lost her." His voice was full of graciousness.

"Its what I do." Jayfeather said, then stood there. "What do they look like Harvey?"

"Look for yourself." Harvey said, look at the Blind medicine cat as if he could see.

Briarlight looked at Harvey, who then looked at Talon nervously.

"I forgot to tell you that Jay is _blind_ didn't I he he…" Talon nervously laughed.

Harvey's eyes widened. "A blind healer?" He gasped. "Why didn't you tell me before you allowed him to do anything!" He said, his pelt ruffling up.

"I've been called upon to deliver kits, before, "Jayfeather said defensively. "Yours mate's litter was not the first litter I've deliver, and it will not be the last." He said, calming down.

"Well…" Harvey said, looking for an argument, but didn't want to continue fighting especially someone who had just delivered his kits. "My first son looks like me, golden pelt, and white paws, my second son looks like his mother, ginger pelt and big paws, last kit, my daughter, looks like my grandfather, and Flares grandmother, grey and white."

"I imagine they look great." He said, letting a purr out, which was quite unusual for Jayfeather.

"Don't worry Jay, you and Briar here would have nice looking kits." Flare told Jayfeather tiredly.

Ivypool couldn't help but laugh as Jayfeather's facial expression completely flipped upside down, and Briarlight's pelt grew hot with embarrassment.

"Oh they are not mates." Talon told Flare. "You guys go make a nest, ill explain to them."

They walked to another room, Ivypool stayed with Talon to explain.

Briarlight got sheep's wool with an open pelt stone. She made her and Jayfeather's nest; Jayfeather was sitting looking up as if he was looking at the sky. Briarlight opened her mouth to ask a question, but Jayfeather spoke.

"Briarlight why does everyone think we are mates?" Jayfeather asked, being somewhat stressed.

"Don't let it get to you Jayfeather said." Briarlight said. "A lot of cats don't know that we live by a code." She told him softly.

"You know something Briarlight, I wish, maybe in a different world, I could settle down, have maybe 2 kits, maybe be the cat I wanted to be, like a warrior, bound by only a few rules." He sighed as if he was sad. "If it wasn't for the prophecy of three and my blindness."

Briarlight was somewhat shocked to see this side of Jayfeather, as he was not the one to show much emotion.

"Well I wish I could walk, but if Talon is right, I will be able to walk once more." She gave a light smile, and then said. "If you need to talk with anyone, just come talk to me, you have been nice to me for the past seasons." She got up on her front paws, and licked his in between his ears. She turned to go to her nest, but then she realized what she had just done.

She turned back to see how Jayfeather reacted. His fur that was on edge soon fell back down, as if it had soothed him.

Briarlight remembered her question she had planned to ask before Jayfeather decided to get sidetrack.

"Jayfeather do you know how loved Half moon?" She asked calmly.

"Umm nope, no, nope, I don't think I know them." He tried to sound calm, but he sounded a bit frantic.

"Ok then." She said, not trying to make the night any weirder between them, as he was a medicine cat, and she was technically an apprentice, as she does learn from him.

She went to sleep, wondering if her choice was the right one. She soon woke up in a starry plain once again.

"_Don't worry young one." Whispered Half Moon into her ear. "You bring joy into his life, he just doesn't show it. He has faced heartbreak many times before this, but you are something different. Something that brings him hope…" She started to trail off._

"_But is this the right choice?" Briarlight had to ask._

"_Follow your heart, and you will find out."_

_The vision soon faded as she went back into her dream realm._

* * *

**Which song do you think summarizes the love life of Briarlight and Jayfeather in the series? PM the song so I can listen to it. :3**

**I would also like to mention that these aren't actually the final draft of what I write, I have a notebook which I write in the story, and then I type/edit, so this version could be completely different then the one I wrote on a hard copy.**

**If you have a question or concern about this story, feel free to drop a review about it or a PM if its urgent.**

**If you like the story, review. If you love the story Follow the story. If you want to see this story grow, send constructive feedback.**


	4. C4: Thoughts

**Thoughts**

**This chapter is slightly shorter because it revolves more around Jayfeather. Still as always, I hope you enjoy it :3**

Jayfeather wondered why had Briarlight done that, and most of all, why it comforted him so much. Being comforted that way reminded him so much of the white she cat he had fallen in love with, the one who led the ancients away to their new mountain home. The former Stoneteller, Half moon.

Why had he not flinched away, nor hissed when Briarlight had acted like that.? Maybe because he liked it.

He couldn't like it! He was a medicine cat! It would make him better than his mother! This code made him what he is today.

He moved his head around, trying to detect some form of light, to tell if it was night or day. He soon saw a flash of light; it was either before moon high, or after moon high.

He padded towards the nest that Briarlight had made, and lay down next to her. Her warm pelt seemed to warm him up. He pushed the thoughts away from that, but he felt less comfort when those thoughts where not in his head.

Jayfeather's vision cleared, he could now see that he was in a starry plain, it looked like the ancient oaks.

"Hello Jays wing." A familiar voice spoke.

"Rock?" Jayfeather said with disbelief in his voice. "It is nice to see you again my friend."

"As it is always a pleasure to see you too." He spoke with no emotion in his voice. "I come here with advice."

"Well, what is it?" Jayfeather said, his mind still sidetracked on Briarlight.

"When good things come to you, do not shun them away, but keep them close." He spoke.

"I… I don't understand Rock." He spoke to the hairless cat with confusion on his voice. His gaze was looking into Rocks eyes.

Rock soon started to fade away. "You will know when the time is right…"

Jayfeather woke up and heart the mewling kits.

Talon, Ivypool and Briarlight were not in their nests, Jayfeather assumed that they were looking at the kits.

"What could've Rock meant by his message?" He whispered to himself.

"Hello Jayfeather." She said. "Sorry about what happened yesterday night." Jayfeather could tell she was looking away with embarrassment.

"Its ok… I guess." Jayfeather calmly said. "Don't worry about it Briarlight, you were trying to make me feel better, but it…" He trailed off looking for words. "It just isn't appropriate, especially with my position." Jayfeather felt something inside of him, but he just couldn't tell what.

"Oh…" She sounded disappointed. "Ok then, I'm going to check on Flare and the kits."

Jayfeather figured while Briarlight was checking on Flare, he might as well check around the abandon Twolegs den.

Briarlight went to Flare and saw the mewling kits. The looked quite healthy and all the other stuff a kit should be.

"Do you plan on ever having your very own litter Briar?" Flare asked.

"Well…" Briarlight felt embarrassed for a second. "Well one day I plan on it."

"You want the father to be the healer, when you do? Jay is his name right?" Flare asked. Briarlight blushed, as she knew that was the truth. "How did you know that I love him?"

"Its quite obvious, Talon must have seen it too the first time you met him. Its in your eyes, the way you act around him, the way you act around him." She said.

"I wish I knew how he felt about me." Briarlight said with thought in her voice.

"Then why don't you just tell him?" Flare asked.

"Its against our code, medicine cats aren't allowed to have mates." She told Flare.

"Well you should at least let him know why you feel like that, it could change his mind." Flare suggested.

"Its not that—" Cracking of wood could be heard, a yowl of pain and then a thump.

"Ill checks it out." Briarlight dragged herself to the source of the sound.

Jayfeather was on the ground somewhat dazed, his paw was wounded.

"Jayfeather?" She spoke. Jayfeather did not react, but his breathing was very shallow.

"Jayfeather!" She repeated his name, even more worried.

He groaned in pain, as he tried to get up, but could not.

"Is that you Half moon?" He groaned with pain, but soon falling back into unconsciousness and his head soon fell back down and hit the ground. She giggled with joy, as she found it funny that the tom thought she was Half moon, but then again, she sounded nothing like Half moon, unless it was her younger self.

She grabbed the blind tom by the scruff and took him to the nest. She grabbed some golden rod, chewed it, and rub the poultice on his paw, and then put the cobwebs on it. She lay next to him.

In a in a few minutes, Ivypool and Talon came back from hunting.

"What happened to Jayfeather?" Ivypool asked Briarlight."

"He fell." She simply said.

"Well ill get you a vole if you want." Ivypool put it down beside the ball of beech leaves that bass all of Jayfeather's herbs.

Soon enough Jayfeather regained consciousness.

"Are you alright?" She said moving her head towards him.

"I'm just fin— OW!" He tried to get up so their pelts would not touch, but his left paw was burning. He sniffed it.

"I bandaged it up." She said, looking at him.

"Thank you Briarlight." Jayfeather said, with graciousness that he wasn't dead from the fall. "It's a good fix too."

"What were you doing anyways?" Briarlight had to know what he was doing.

"Well… I was exploring I guess you could say." Jayfeather chuckled.

Briarlight chuckled, "and you also seemed to mistaken me for Half moon too."

Jayfeather froze. "Well I thought I was dying, I thought she would guide me to Starclan." He chuckled, and then smiled.

Briarlight got suspicious about this, as she knew a cat that was an important influence on their life would guide them, but then again, with his former power, the cat the would guide him to Starclan was unpredictable. She got out of the nest as she decided to fold up the beech leaves to secure the herbs used. She turned around and saw a smile on Jayfeather's face.

"I'm not used to seeing you smile." She said calmly.

"Am I smiling?" He asked. He wanted to stop smiling, but could not, for something inside him told him not to. Briarlight giggled and so did he. For some reason, Jayfeather felt playful, and he decided to claw a piece of moss bedding, and tossed it in Briarlight's general direction.

"Hey!" Briarlight said, as she did not expect the piece of moss to hit her. She gave a soft purr as she decided to throw another piece of moss towards him. Eventually she got tired of him hiding in the nest, so she dragged herself to him, and pounced on top of him.

"OW!" Jayfeather restrained a yowl, as she remembered that Jayfeather's paw was injured.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Jayfeather said, then rasping his tongue on her forehead. "I'm the medicine cat remember."

She felt like the warrior code did not even apply out here, and for once, she felt normal.

"Not mates huh?" Talon was sitting at the entrance of the room. He chuckled. As he picked up the vole and headed towards him.

"Sorry, I lost most of my com—" He was cut off by Talon.

"Its good to loosen up, have fun." He said. "Mate or not." Talon said, then chuckled once again.

"I guess." Jayfeather grumbled.

Talon went to hand them the vole and went back into the other room.

"You want to share it Jayfeather?" Jayfeather simply nodded.

Briarlight took a bite of the vole.

"So, you know they named the kits." Briarlight told him.

Jayfeather's ears perked. "What are they names?" He took a bite of the vole.

"The one that looked like his father was named Sun, the other one who looked like his mother looked like Flame, you know born to Flare." Briarlight chuckled," and their daughter was named Smokey."

Jayfeather nodded, as he felt good that the kits delivered are in good health.

He thought what Rock told him.

_When good things come to you, do not shun them away, but keep them close._

The continued to eat the vole, they chatted about little things, as if they were mates, but Jayfeather did not mind as he felt like he had someone who could relate with him.

"Do you want to share tongues?" She asked nervously.

"Sure." He said. She began to lick behind his neck. They continued to groom each other as the morning went by.

"Briarlight." Jayfeather said to Briarlight.

"Yes?" She asked him?

"I don't want to stay idle any longer, we need to continue this quest to fix you." Jayfeather spoke. "When do you want to head out?"

"I want to see who saved their mother." She purred.

"I didn't save their mother, I simply lowered the chance of death." He said.

"Same difference." Briarlight yawned. "I'm going to rest."

It soon came to his attention that she was snuggling closer and closer to him, until their pelts were touching each other's. He felt like moving away, but he decided not to, and just let it happen.

He soon found himself drifting off to sleep. As Briarlight's warm pelt soothed him. Jayfeather decided he would sleep on this pressing matter on the warrior code. He felt as if what is forbidden should not be forbidden.

Please R&amp;R and F&amp;F if you love the story.

-Talon


	5. C5: Does he love me?

_**Does he love me?**_

_**I love all the supportive reviews you readers have been giving me, and oddly enough, I have never been more motivated to continue this story, I actually have a notebook, which I write a chapter, then heavily edit it before I post it. Chapter 6 will be posted on Friday. Also to those who do not support JayXBriar, I like this couple solely because they are around a year apart, I don't hate JayXHalf, but I don't support it either, because Half moon is on estimate around 40 years old than Jayfeather technically speaking. Anyways enough of me rambling, here's the story you want!**_

* * *

A few days passed, since Jayfeather had played with her, and they still talked but it was more of a bland conversation. Flare's kits were starting to look about, but Briarlight knew what that meant. They would have to continue on their journey.

"Talon, Ivypool, get over here." Jayfeather called out. The two came along and sat next to each other side by side.

"What is it Jay?" Talon asked, licking his paw.

"It time for us to head back on our journey." He said calmly, as Briarlight sighed.

"Righty-o Jay, when are we heading out?" Talon asked.

Briarlight looked at Jayfeather, who then spoke, "I would prefer we left when we had a lot of daylight ahead of us."

"So soon?" Ivypool asked.

"Yes, you can say goodbye to the Flare, Harvey, and the kits." He said.

Briarlight dragged herself to Flare.

"Hello Briar." She spoke to her. "Do you have to tell us something?"

"Yes." She began. "We will be leaving, I'm just coming here to say goodbye to you and the kits."

"Well good luck on your journey then." Harvey said.

"Why can't you stay Briar?" Smokey asked, putting her kit eyes on.

"You're so much fun!" Sun jumped on her back. "It won't be the same without you."

Briarlight felt sad. "How long will you stay here Flare?"

"I probably stay here until I teach the kits how to hunt, and all the other stuff of basic survival." Flare said. "So maybe for the next 4 moons."

"Well, we will stop by when we come back." Briarlight said.

"Well be waiting then." Flare gave a smile. She turned her head, and saw Talon and Ivypool talking to Harvey, who was nodding his head.

"Well are we all ready to go?" Jayfeather said.

"Before you go Jay, I want to thank you again for delivering my kits." Flare said. Jayfeather gave a light smile as he began to walkout the den.

"Are you fit for travel?" Briarlight asked Jayfeather.

"I am Briarlight, my paws just a bit sore from it being cut." He said calmly. "Are you fit for travel?" There was something different with the way he said it.

"I'm fine." She told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure." Briarlight thought to herself. _He never asks twice._

As she dragged herself away from the old Twolegs den, she looked back, and saw Flare and Harvey, with their kits waving their tails goodbye. She felt warm on the inside.

Jayfeather was walking beside her, somewhat putting less pressure on his front paw. Ivypool and Talon were ahead, having a conversation, with the occasional laughter. She wondered how much they have bonded since the beginning of their journey.

"Jayfeather?" She began. "Do… Do you think I would be able to have kits? Sorry if it is a weird question."

Jayfeather's clouded with thought. "I don't know, I think you would be able to, because you've only lost feeling to your limbs, not to your bodily functions." Jayfeather said.

"Ok then." She said. She was thinking about telling Jayfeather that she loved him with a burning passion.

"Jayfeather? I l—" She was cut off by Ivypool.

"Jayfeather! We have a problem." She exclaimed.

"One moment Briarlight." He sped up to go talk with them. She decided now was not the time to tell him how she felt about him. She sped herself to catch up with them.

"What's the problem Talon?" Jayfeather asked.

"The stream I usually cross to get this far, well… It's flooded." He said worriedly.

Briarlight looked at the once stream, and it looked a very hard to just tread. She put a somewhat big stick into it, and it almost got pulled away.

"No way we are walking through that, we need to go around." Ivypool said.

"Is the current that strong?" Jayfeather asked.

"It seems so." Talon said.

"We simply go around then, we can't lose time." Jayfeather said

They continued alongside the now river, Jayfeather and Briarlight were talking to each other.

"So how your paw Jay jay." She asked him.

"It's doing better." She reassured her. "Don't forget, I can stiff my wounds."

"I just want to make sure." She said, but something caught her eye. It looked like an arched bridge. She couldn't tell if it was worn or not.

"Talon?" Briarlight called him.

He turned his head. "Yes?"

"Could we go across that?" She lifted one of her front paws forward, point towards the arched bridge.

"We could actually, but we have to be careful." He said.

"If it makes it quicker ill go over it." Briarlight said.

"I will go over first." Ivypool said.

"Ill go next." Talon said.

"Ill go last…" Briarlight said.

Ivypool somewhat dashed over the bridge, and it make a cracking sound.

Talon walked over the bridge slowly. It creaked with every paw step he took, but it did not fall.

Jayfeather was next to cross over. He calmly walked across. It creaked loudly, but nothing seemed out of place, as it did the same with Talon.

Now it was Briarlight's turn to cross. She sighed, and then took a deep breath to relax herself, as she dragged herself. The bridge made a cracking sound louder then when Talon walked over it. Jayfeather's ears perched backwards.

"Don't move Briarlight!" Jayfeather howled to her worriedly.

The wood started to break under her weight. Her lower body was hanging off and she dug her claws into the wood her front paws where. Jayfeather ran onto the bridge, and grabbed her scruff trying to pull her up."

Ivypool tried to run onto the bridge, but Talon grabbed her by the scruff.

"What was that for?" She exclaimed.

"If you go on the bridge, then the combined weight could make the bridge fall down!" Talon explained.

"I got you Briarlight!" Jayfeather grunted as he pulled her up. Little did he know that their combined weight made the bridge heavier, and they both fell into the river?

They both plunged into the cold water, and she managed to grab Jayfeather by the scruff. River water started to flow into her mouth as she kept her jaws clamped on his scruff.

_I'm going to die_. She thought to herself. She thought how she would _never_ get to see Thunderclan again, she would _never_ have kits, and most of all, and she would _never_ be healed, to live with Jayfeather.

"_No, your time has not come young one._" She heard Half moon whisper into her ear, very faintly. "_You have a life ahead to live if you don't give up_."

Finding a new found strength within her, she started to move her front paws forward, finding herself half swimming. Within a matter of seconds, she and Jayfeather were on the riverbank. Coughing up river water, she needed to check on Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather?" She said to the gray tom, who was unresponsive. "Jayfeather!" She was starting to panic, and her eyes started to water. "You can't die!" She wailed. She then remembered how Jayfeather had saved her from drowning when she was about to die. She got onto the gray tom, and started to push down and up, trying to pump the water out of his lungs.

He soon started to cough, and he opened his eyes. More water started to come out of her mouth.

"Jayfeather!" She her voice was cracking up filled with a sense of frightened joy. "Oh I thought I lost you! I don't know what I would've done if the only one I cared about just disappeared." She shivered in fear, but at the same time, that he was not dead.

"I love you Jayfeather!" She basically yowled as she touched noses with the tom. Her eyes were watery with joy.

"I don't know what to say about that, but you do bring joy into my life, spending countless moons in the medicine cat den, and you're the reason I have hope." He spoke softly.

"But why did you fall in love with me? Out of all the cats in Thunderclan, in all the clans the blind one."

"After the… the tree disabled me, I just wanted to die, but you… you showed me that there is more to life than just death. You refused to let me die, you motivated me to do the exercises that allow me to be here today." She had been right about everything she said so far. "One day, I took death berries from your stores, and I dragged myself outside of camp, next to the lake were you took me that one day for exercises." Jayfeather seemed to cringe at the fact that she decided to do this." I was about to eat it, then I felt like I would be deserting someone, and I felt my heart tear as I thought if I died, I would never see you again…" Her voice trailed off. "Then you saved me again during the flood, when I was close to dying because I nearly drowned." Her voice quivered. "All I want is for us to be happy."

"I love you, but it hurts me to think that having you just for a friend would tear my heart." Jayfeather finally spoke. "To have a mate as a medicine cat, it feels so wrong, but this feeling... in my heart... to be with you would feel so right."

Briarlight quivered in excitement as she waited for what Jayfeather had to ask.

"Do…" His voice quivered. "Do you want to be mates?" He asked her.

"If you promise to never leave my I will." She said anxiously. Her pelt was growing warm with happiness.

He licked her in between the ears on her forehead, then touching noses with her. "I promise." Jayfeather basically purred, putting his paw on hers, and then twisting his tail with hers.

* * *

_**Please R&amp;R and F&amp;F if you love the story. If you want to see more romances from me, just message me a pairing, and I will consider taking requests. No guarantees.**_

_**-Talon**_


	6. C6: Love is in the air

**Love is in the Air**

**Well I busted my butt off to type up this chapter, I hope you all like it :3 also thanks to a guest, I did notice I was neglecting Ivypool, so in this chapter I try to involve her more, and I am going to try to make Chapter 8 revolve around her :3**

* * *

Briarlight dragged herself, also guiding Jayfeather to a few stones that were in the sun, which could look like they could be used for sunning.

"Just a few more paw steps Jay Jay, then we can sun for a bit…" Briarlight said, somewhat tired from the near death experience. Their pelt was still drenched from the river water.

"Thank Starclan its only the late beginning of Leaf bare… or we would've looked like Riverclan cats." Jayfeather chuckled. Briarlight let out a laugh, as she knew that Jayfeather could not see, but at the same time, she thought it would not be too difficult to imagine a cat with a wet pelt.

"When do you think when Talon and Ivypool will find us?" She asked. "I don't mind being all alone with you but…" She stopped for a second. "Its just that I don't want to be defenseless if something big comes along." She hoped that she didn't offend the medicine cat.

"Well if something big comes along, just be my eyes Briarlight, I still have claws that work." Jayfeather said. Briarlight purred that he was still confident, even though he was blind.

"Well…" She stopped talking, noticing that Jayfeather's pelt was spiking up, as if he knew something she didn't. His ears perked up, _what was worrying him?_ She continued to look in the area where Jayfeather had started to look at. She soon knew why he was observing that one area. She could smell the odor, and it did smell very musty, but at the same time, it tasted so fresh. It was the taste, Jayfeather could not forget. Briarlight remembered one of her Jay Jays stories, and then she remembered. Jayfeather went Fox hunting when he was a young kit, which in turn could've killed him, but he was lucky. So it had to be a fox that Jayfeather was hunting.

"Do you…" Jayfeather trailed off.

"I do." Briarlight said. Jayfeather got up, getting ready for whatever would be coming their way.

The paw steps grew closer, and a light growl could be heard.

"Don't fight it Jayfeather! Please don't!" Briarlight was basically begging him not too.

"If it comes down to it, I will have too." Jayfeather said sadly.

The wind soon pushed away from them, as if it was completely at will. The growling grew faint, as the fox turned away and started to walk._ Thank Starclan it didn't get to us!_ She thought as nothing bad had happened.

Jayfeather turned back to Briarlight, his blind eyes filled with relief.

"Jayfeather!" A cat called out "Briar!" Another cat called out.

"Ivypool? Talon? Is that you?" Briarlight called out.

"I hear her!" What sounded like Talon called out.

"Where are you?" Called out Ivypool.

"By the River!" Jayfeather called out to Ivypool.

Soon enough Talon and Ivypool got to them.

"Are you both ok?" Talon asked.

"I am now." Jayfeather said. "I wouldn't be talking to you if it wasn't for Briarlight, she saved me from drowning." He said, putting his tail on her back.

"You saved him Briarlight?" Talon asked, with awe in his voice. "That's amazing that you saved your mate." Talon joked again, unknowing that they were now legitimate mates.

Jayfeather chuckled nervously. Briarlight realized that he was not ready to reveal their secret yet.

"You're not getting mad about it…" Ivypool asked suspiciously.

"What harm has a joke done anyways Ivypool?" Jayfeather said.

"See, I told you he would lighten up eventually Ivy." He started to smile.

"But Jayfeather _never_ lightens…" Ivypool trailed off.

"Don't worry Ivy, cats can change if they try. Oh yea, I also brought the herbs that you left." Talon put the herbs next to Jayfeather, and then went to Ivy. From the corner of her eye, she could see Talon lick her on the top of her forehead. Talon looked at Briarlight and Jayfeather. "Lets get going now." Just like that, they were ahead of them.

Was there something going on between the two cats?

"Hey Jayfeather." Briarlight began. "Do you think that something is going on between Ivypool and Talon?"

"Its hard for me to tell, don't forget I'm blind." He said, somewhat uninterested with them.

The continued to walk as it grew darker and darker.

"We are a day away from the Twolegs place." Talon said.

"Ivypool? When can we rest?" Briarlight asked.

Ivypool looked around. "We can rest there!' She pointed at a little overhang. It would protect them from the moon high wind, which would give them a chilling feel in their fur.

Briarlight went to the overhang and chose a split to lie down. She soon found Jayfeather lying next to her, his warm pelt touching hers; she had to stifle a purr, because this time, he _chose_ to sleep next to her, not as friends, but as mates.

"Briarlight before you go to sleep, I have to tell you something." Talon said. "In the Twolegs place, there is a cat who can point us in the general direction of a cutter, or a Twolegs who is willing to do so." His voice filled with respect.

"Ok, should we bring prey for this cat or something?" Briarlight yawned.

"Yes we should, it is traditional for wanders to bring the local elder prey." Talon said, "Also when an elder starts to speak, its best to silence yourself, as a sign of respect."

"Ok Talon." She yawned, and then prepared herself for sleep.

She closed her eyes for a second, and then woke up in a starry clearing. She saw Half Moon standing in front of her.

"Its nice to see you again Half Moon" She purred, and then dipped her head in respect.

"_As to you too Briarlight." Half Moon said, licking her paw._

"_What do you think of my decision to take on the medicine cat as my mate? Is it the right thing?" She tried to bombard the she cat with questions, but she raised her tail to silence her._

_She looked at Briarlight sternly. "All of these questions shall be answered in times to come. I have come here to tell you something important Briarlight." She spoke softly now._

"_What is it Half Moon?" Briarlight diverted all her attention onto the elderly she cat._

"_I will not be able to contact you during your time in the Twolegs place." She told the brown she cat._

"_But… But why?" She asked._

"_Those skies are not meant for wild cat sprits to walk." She simply said. "Unless given proper reason, wild cat sprits are never to walk those skies. They belong to the ancestors of Kittypets and Rouges, no matter how long ago their linage was."_

She soon started to fade away, and she woke up next to Jayfeather.

"Morning Jayfeather." She told him, stretching her front paws.

"Morning to you too Briarlight." Jayfeather said with a huge yawn.

"Lets get going soon, we can make it by mid day if we make good time."

Briarlight nodded, and her stomach churned, as she soon realized how close they were to fixing her, if she could be fixed.

Amazingly the time they made, got them to the edge of the Twolegs place a little bit before mid day.

"Ok let's rest for a bit, and then continue." Jayfeather said, deciding to lie down next to Briarlight.

"How are you doing today love?" His tone softens up as he spoke to her.

"I'm doing fine Jay Jay." She lightly bopped his nose with her paw. "In fact, I haven't coughed since I've been out here, other then when we nearly drowned." She gave a chuckle. Jayfeather smiled at her well being.

Ivypool came back to Jayfeather and Briarlight with a vole in her mouth.

"Here you go you two." She said putting it down in front of them,

"Thank you Ivypool." Briarlight gave a smile, as she nodded her head.

Ivypool walked over to Talon who was waiting for her to sit across from her. Briarlight was observing them to see what was going on in between them. Its only been has only been a quarter moon, yet they acted like they've know each other for all their lives.

"So Briarlight." Jayfeather spoke. "What's this thing you were trying to talk to me about yesterday? You were getting suspicions that Ivypool and Talon may be considering to become mates?" He asked, taking a bite from the vole.

"Yes, I think so, but nothing solid yet, but if that's how Ivypool finds her happiness, why should we stop them? It didn't stop us." She whispered the final part.

"Dune!" A voice spoke. Briarlight looked towards the area, and saw a cat with a light green collar.

"Wave!" Talon seemed to exclaim. "Its nice to see you again sister!" Ivypool seemed to relax at the fact that this new cat was his littermate.

"Who are the travelers you bring?" She asked, looking at Ivypool.

"That is Ivy." He pointed at the White and gray she cat, "That is Jay, the one with the gray fur, and Briar is right next to him."

Wave walked up to Talon and whispered into his ear. He nodded to whatever she was saying. Briarlight could only ponder what she had said.

"So what's your purpose being here Dune?" She said, then licking her pelt.

"We came here to fix Briars legs. They're disabled." He said.

"I remember when you had your leg disabled for a bit…" She seemed to trail off, "...but then they fixed you!" She said happily. "Good luck Briar!" She told her.

Wave walked back into the Twolegs place through a hole in the fence.

Talon grabbed the mouse he had caught for the elder, and then walked through the hole. Briarlight and the others soon followed him.

"Where are we heading?" Briarlight asked.

"We are heading to the Elder." Talon said.

"So what is this elder like?" Ivypool asked. "You seem to respect him deeply."

"He basically raised me." He began. "That was 44 moons ago in your time. He taught me the basics of hunting, and speech."

"What kind of speech?" Briarlight asked.

"A lot of terms for us cats, and then spent 2 years, or 24 moons studying Twolegs speech." Talon said.

"Twolegs speech?" Jayfeather asked. "What are you going to use that for?"

"I use it to understand their speech. But I haven't reached the point in where I will speak it, its quite difficult." He said.

"You can speak Twolegs?" Ivypool's ears perked. "You're bluffing." She pushed him a bit to the left.

"I'm serious." He put the mouse down.

"Prove it." Jayfeather almost retorted, but with a grin on his face.

"Ok here goes." Talon tried hard to vocalize a Twolegs word, and _did_ manage to do so, but it had a terrible accent.

"Ill be a pile of mouse tails…" Ivypool said.

"That's just hello." Talon said. "Its a difficult tongue."

Talon picked up the mouse and continued to walk down until they reached an alleyway.

"The Elder is here." Talon said. "He has a dull black pelt with white hairs scattered among his fur. He is also blind in one eye, and the other is an all seeing eye."

"Ok then Talon, lets go meet him." Briarlight said eagerly.

Talon lead the way as there were 2 other cats sitting next to the Elder, as they all looked more than 120 moons younger than he was. That was not the only thing that was noticeable. When Briarlight looked at his collar, it was not any ordinary collar… it was lined with teeth and bones!

"Greetings young ones." His voice was soft, yet it was filled with authority.

"Greetings to you too Elder." Talon said dipping his head with respect.

"I believe you come here with a question." His soft voice rang in Briarlight's ears. Talon walked up to the Elder, and put the mouse in front of him. He gave the mouse a sniff, and then tore its skin. Briarlight had never seen an elder in such prime.

"I have a few questions for you Elder." She dipped her head while speaking to him. The elder flickered his tail, giving a signal for her to speak.

"Does that collar, lined with bones and teeth signify that you were once apart of the infamous Bloodclan? My father has told me stories of them."

The Elder looked at her with remembrance in his good eye.

"It does young one." He said calmly. "Before the deal made between a leader and our leader, that changed our ranking system, I was one of Scourges Chief lieutenants." He said softly. "He was a mad cat, with a thirst for power that could consume the entire world as we knew it," the Elder took a deep breath," After that faithful battle that ended with his throat in the jaws of that Ginger tom, I ran from Bloodclan, searching for redemption and forgiveness. Many years have I meditated, sometimes seeing dead cats with starry pelts, but also meditating on things I have done, not eating for days upon days." He took a deep breath again. "I do regret once being in that retched Bloodclan, but at the same time, it taught me the morals I live by today. It taught me right from wrong." He once again took a deep breath. "To overcome the evils within me over time has done me well, as I have learned that change is only possible with great strength." He was still talking softly, but breathing heavier now. "This collar represents of who I once was, and the effort I have gone through to defeat my inner evils, to become the one you know as Elder today." He took a deep breath. "You have feed my temptation of prolonged speech, as this story has nothing to do with your second question, and the quest you are on no?"

Briarlight looked at Elder in shock. He was quite the interesting figure, but also how did he know they were on a quest.

"We seek a Twolegs who could take us to the Cutter."

"Ah yes." He spoke softly. "A Twolegs who can bring you to the healer." He thought. "Head towards the corner and turn left until you reach the end of the cul-da-sac. There you shall find a den with a white picket fence." He spoke softly.

Briarlight had no idea what he just said, but Talon seemed to understand everything he did just say.

"Also young one." He called out to Briarlight. "Come here." Briarlight dragged herself to the Elder.

"You have picked a healer for your mate no?" He whispered so his voice did not echo off the walls. She was shocked on how much he knew about this already. "How did you know?" She asked in awe. Elder gave a light grin "I saw it in the way he stood, the way you looked at him, the way his blind eyes always seemed to jitter toward you every now and then. It's as obvious as my 'son' over there loves that she cat over there. Now go finish your quest." He rasped now. "But promise me you will not tell anyone else what I have told you until I have passed to the other realm?" Briarlight nodded her head.

Briarlight headed back to the group. "What did he ask you?" Jayfeather wanted to know what The Elder had to say.

"He wanted to thank us for the company we gave him." She lied to him. Oh how she hated lying.

They walked toward the cul-da-sac that The Elder had pointed them too, Talon seemed to know where he was going, so all of the naturally huddled behind Talon like ducklings following a mama duck. Soon enough Talons lifted his tail to signify them to stop. The Twolegs den they stopped in front of matched the description Elder had given. Briarlight saw a nice looking bush she could rest in.

"Jayfeather?" She got the toms attention. "You want to go rest with me in that bush." How could Jayfeather deny his mate? He walked over to her, and lay next to her.

"I'm going to sleep Jayfeather." She said as she closed her eyes. She woke up in her dream world.

Strange not seeing Half moon… She thought to herself. Then she thought of the prophecy once again.

_The broken briar can only grow with the love of a Jay's wing, and the support of a Talon_

She knew Talon was supporting them to find the Cutter to heal the "Broken Briar, which was her, but the love she received was from Jayfeather. Is that how he fits into the prophecy? Then it hit her. The uncanny resemblance between Jay's Wing and Jayfeather. They _were_ the same cat! Then she remembered that Half moon had loved a cat named Jay's wing. If Briarlight was right, that means that Jayfeather had loved Half Moon! That's how he knew her! She felt her head hurt as this confusion hurt her. She was soon jolted back to the world when she felt something grab her scruff. Soon Jayfeather was picked up too, and were being taken inside the Twolegs den!

"Starclan help us…" Briarlight said under her breath as the door shut behind them.

* * *

**This was a long chapter I typed up, I hope you all enjoyed it (btw I wanted to make it clear that Elder is around 15 years old, based on one of my real life cats who had to be put down a couple of months ago : c) **

**Like always R&amp;R if you want to say something or voice your opinion and F&amp;F if you love the story :3**


	7. C7: Change

_**Change**_

_**Thank you for all the support for this story and i hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

Briarlight was sacred as the Twoleg put her down, but she noticed that the Twoleg had put her into a soft den made of sheep wool. Thankfully enough, Jayfeather was put beside her. She had a lot of questions for the blind tom, most of which were about his former love.

"Jayfeather!" Briarlight whispered to the tom.

"Yes Briarlight? Are you ok?" Jayfeather sounded worried.

"I'm fine, but… I want to know something. " She began. "Are you... Jays wing?"

He knew he could not deny it, as his eyes widen, then he looked at the ground.

"I am… or was." He said softly and with guilt.

"Was?" Briarlight said with confusion in her voice.

"When I was a young apprentice, I met the Half Moon, back then, she was a young she cat, or a to-be as the tribe would call them. They all seemed to call me Jay's wing, and then I realized I was a reincarnation of Jays Wing. " He began. " The first place I naturally went was where Thunderclan camp would be, and Half Moon followed me, and told me Badgers lived there. After a bit I told her I dreamed of the mountains and she said she would go with me. Eventually I went away from the Ancients for a time, after I realized she had loved me." There was a hint of sadness after he finished that sentence. "But then I returned to help them learn how to catch eagles and learn to live in the mountains. Of course Half Moon was overjoyed to see me when I returned, and every now and then she would try to convince me to stay, like she wanted me to be her mate, dropping obvious hints that she wanted me to, like talking about if we had kits and all that." He said with a sigh. "But I won't lie, I was considering staying, then I realized that if i did stay, i would never come back to the world of the present… she saw a sign in the Cave of Pointed stones, or the Moonpool equivalent to them, and the moon was halved, and she knew what it meant, so she was destined to become the first stone teller. I went with a patrol back to the forest, but she said she would never forget me and would wait for me forever…" Briarlight could hear that Jayfeather's voice was cracking up.

Briarlight was in awe for so many reasons, to start; Jayfeather had the ability to travel back in time! For another, he gave up one of the only things he loved to stay in the present, to save the clans from the Dark Forest. She wondered this is one of the reasons that he never wanted to show emotion, or why he was so strict.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Briarlight, i thought… i thought it would make you mad, and i though you would never forgive me…" He trailed off.

She tried to be angry, but she knew that she could not be angry at him. "Its ok Jayfeather, i forgive you." She gave a light smile and nuzzled his shoulder. "After all we are mates."

Jayfeather proceeded to put his head down, and then Briarlight decided to put her head onto Jayfeather's head.

Briarlight seemed to slowly realized doze off. His pelt next to her made her feel safe, even in this Twoleg den. She closed her eyes for what felt like a moment, but then she felt her stomach grumble. How long did she sleep for? No matter, she felt well rested; maybe it was something in the den that was better then sleeping outside. Maybe it was hotter in here. That was of course beside the point for Briarlight, as her stomach grumbled louder. She saw Jayfeather sleeping peacefully. She gave a purr as she began to drag herself out of the pelt den that seemed to made for creatures. She began to drag herself around the Twoleg den.

"Ivypool? Talon?" She called out. It was quiet. She was about to call out for them again when a scent caught her attention. She decided to follow the scent and saw a shiny stone full of pebbles. As she got closer, she realized the scent was coming from there. The smell was making her hungrier. She dragged herself closer to it and then she remembered one of Millie's stories that she had told her that Twolegs made food for Kittypets that looked like pebbles, and they also smelt like fresh kill. This must be a food bowl, filled with food pellets! No wonder why they smelt so good. She dragged herself to the bowl to eat.

She took a deep breath and smelt the pellets. They smelt kind of fishy, and she thought of how Millie had eaten these for seasons upon seasons. She bent her head over to start eating. To her, they tasted kind of dry, but if she could get healed, she would not have to worry about not being able to catch prey. She continued to eat, and she noticed there was water in the bowl next to it. She began to drink from it, as she realized that the pellets made her throat feel dry. Once she finished, she decided to go back to the pelt den to sleep, and then a screech was heard from behind that made her yelp in fear.

She turned around and saw the elderly Twoleg with a horrified face, and then the Twoleg went to the wall and picked up something and started to speak into what looked like a rock. She soon saw Talon run into the room that she and the Twoleg were in. He looked relieved that the Twoleg was fine.

"I see that she just found out about your disability." Talon said calmly, then licking his pelt.

"What's she doing?" Briarlight asked somewhat confused, staring at the Twoleg.

"Oh um…" He trailed off, perking his ears towards the Twoleg. "From what she has said, she mentioned a vet, or a cutter in your terms, and making an emergency appointment." He said confident with his skills understanding the Twoleg language.

"Where is Ivypool?" She asked Talon, wondering where her friend was.

"Oh she is still sleeping upstairs, I rushed down when I heard the Twoleg." Talon pointed his tail to the general direction of the way he came down. "She's completely fine." He said. The Twoleg put the rock looking thing down, and went over to the corner of the room and pulled out something that looked like the pelt den she was put into earlier. "It looks like your going to the cutter soon." Talon said.

"Does that mean that I'm going to get fixed?" She asked Talon, as her heart filled with hope, the day she had been waiting for was finally here.

"I think so, Ill go with you just to make sure." Talon told her.

Talon went into the Twoleg carrier when the Twoleg was not looking. Then the Twoleg picked up Briarlight and put her in front of the carrier. Briarlight was hesitant to go into it, but then Talon gave a tail signal that was telling her to go in. She decided that if she wanted to get fixed, she would have to go into the carrier. After she was in, she heard a zipping up sound that was the carrier closing. The Twoleg soon lifted the carrier up. She seemed to be struggling a bit due to the combined weight of the both of them in the one carrier, but she soon opened the door to the outside, and they felt the crisp Leaf Bare air blasted them, and a shiver went up the section of her spine that worked. The monsters mouth seemed to open, as they were put gently into it. Soon enough the monsters mouth shut, and the Twoleg soon went into the front of the monster. The monster gave a rumble as it awoke, then it started to move.

Briarlight could feel the anxiety build up, her pelt started to spike up with fear. Then she felt Talon put his paw on hers.

"Don't worry Briar, everything is going to be alright." He reassured her.

"Is there anything I should expect when i go to the cutter?" Her voice quivered with nervousness.

"Well…" Talon trailed off in though. "You should expect 3 kinds of Twoleg cutters. There's the one in green, they do minor stuff. There are the ones in white are medicine carriers, with all the stuff, and the blue ones… i don't know what they do. I think they do the actual fixing." Talons voice was filled with uncertainty as the last part came out.

"Also expect to be put on a cold surface. They use it for observation to you know, check your injuries." He said. "You should get some rest, going to the cutter is a exhausting experience." He advised her.

Briarlight nodded as she put her head between her front paws to go to sleep.

A faint vision could be seen, but nothing could be heard. She saw cats on what looked like the island of the gathering, arguing, she could see that she was among the crowd beside Jayfeather. That much she could make out, but then it all faded away.

She opened her eyes as she still felt the monster vibrating. It then gave a rumble, and it grew silent.

"Briar, i guess we are here." Talon said nervously.

The Twoleg went to the mouth of the monster and pulled them out.

They went into a den that smelt of animals and medicine.

"Talon, this question has nothing to do with the cutter, but why didn't the monster eat us?" Briarlight's voice was filled with confusion.

"Well, I've seen monsters before feed, and I see that they don't actually require food." Briarlight was somewhat confused. "I've seen them only drink a strange liquid that smells strong and rancid. I guess they hunt prey that you would normally eat for fun." Talon said with a guess.

Hunting for fun… Briarlight thought while the Twoleg was walking. The elderly continued to walk next to a Twoleg with a green pelt next to them. Soon enough Briarlight felt the carrier get put down, and she heard the zipping sound as the carrier door opened. She dragged herself out as the green pelted cutter put her on the very cold surface that Talon had been talking about earlier.

The cutter started to poke her on the upper back hard. Every time the sharp thing that was poking her in the back, went lower and lower, until she did not make a reaction. The Twoleg seems to poke the area around it until she could feel it again, and she reacted to the sharp object.

The cutter started to communicate with the Twoleg, and the Twoleg simply nodded her head.

"What did they say Talon?" Briarlight asked.

"They said something about your spine being broken, and how they are going to attempt something that hasn't been done for a while. That's as much as I understood." Talon told Briarlight.

Soon the white pelted Twoleg went out of the room. Within a few moments, 3 more two legs entered the room, one with a white pelt, and two with blue pelts. She felt something get put over her muzzle. She saw something get put beside on her with a shiny stone slab.

"Those are tools they will used on you to try and help." Talon reassured her.

She noticed the Blue cutter twist at the top of what seemed to be a stone log. Soon after, she started to feel very sleepy. She couldn't feel her own face.

"Don't worry Briar!" Talons voice grew increasingly distant.

Soon enough she closed her eyes and she fell asleep. She didn't how long she would be out for, but she soon found herself awake with a burning sensation on her lower back. She pays no mind to it. Blinking slowly, she looked around.

"Briar! Your up!" Talon said with excitement. "Those stitches on your back look like they hurt." He said, while looking at them.

"They hurt more than they look." She said, lightly flicking her tail. Then she felt confused for a second. Felt. Hurt. Managing to flick her tail. Then it hit her. "I can feel my back again!" She yowled with excitement. She looked at her back and saw patches of her pelt missing, and the stitches that Talon was talking about.

"How did the Twolegs do this?" Briarlight asked, nudging her tail left and right, like a kit chasing the tail of an elder.

"Well from what i saw., i think your spine didn't heal properly, and it aligned itself improperly, giving the impression of paralysis." Talon guessed. "You should get some rest, after all, being healed doesn't mean that you'll be able to walk right away." Briarlight nodded and laid down so she could try to sleep, but the excitement of her legs being fixed was making her happy.

Soon enough she felt that the Twoleg picked her up, and that she was being put into the carrier. She soon feels Talon next to her.

"So Talon, how's this adventure been for you." Briarlight asked, feeling the Twoleg monster rumble.

"It's been great Briar, I didn't expect for you and Jay to be in the nest i made." Talon said, yawning soon after.

"You have been hanging around Ivypool a lot lately." She said giving a light grin. "Are you two mates now."

Talon looked at Briarlight with embarrassment.

"I'm just playing with you Talon." She purred with delight. She knew from his reaction that he probably was mate's with Ivypool.

"Hehehe yea." He chuckled nervously.

"Well I'm going to rest." Briarlight said, yawning. "Tell me when we get back to the Twoleg den." She said putting her head in between her paws.

She soon dozed off and once more, the vision appeared again. This time, she could not see anything but she only heard what was going on.

"_We can't do that Bramblestar!" A voice said._

"_I agree with Rowanstar Bramblestar, we can't make a change that drastic!" What sounded like Onestar yowled._

_Oh come on the code wasn't made in a day!" Bramblestar argued. "What is now is not meant forever!" _

"_But I agree with Bramblestar" A feminine voice said." Bramblestar is right, if we do not accept change, we will be dooming our future generations." There was only one female leader at the time, and that means it had to be Mistystar._

Then the vision faded away, as she woke up to the Twoleg picking up the carrier. As the elderly Twoleg walked, she couldn't help thinking about how she would be able to walk with Jayfeather.

The warm air of the Twoleg den blasted them as the carrier was brought in. She was picked up and put into a pelt den. She soon found that Talon jumped out and went towards Ivypool who greeted him happily.

She soon found that Jayfeather went into the same pelt den.

"Briarlight!" he called out. "I was wondering where you went!" Jayfeather sounded somewhat happy. "Are you ok?"

"Im not just ok…" Jayfeather's facial expression looked worried. "I'm better now." She said with glee, as she moved her tail towards Jayfeather's.

"By Starclan… Did they fix you?" Jayfeather said, with astonishment in his voice.

"They did Jay Jay." She said, soon licking the top of his head.

"That's amazing Briarlight!" He said with excitement in his voice. "You need to rest for a few days, so you can get started on your exercises." He said with excitement overflowing in his voice.

She could feel his tail twisting around hers. Then she thought to herself how Millie would treat her as an equal now, and not just some half cat. She would be able to be normal.

Then she remembered her visions about the gathering, and what the leaders had been arguing about.

"Jayfeather?" Briarlight asked. "What do you think about the warrior code?" Jayfeather knew it was directed towards his part of the warrior code.

"What about it?" Jayfeather asked.

"Do you feel that it should… it should change in anyway?"

Jayfeather froze. He was trapped in thought.

"I think… I think it should change, as change is always the beginning of a new direction of life." Jayfeather said.

"And what about…Never mind Jayfeather, its to soon to ask it…" She trailed off.

"Too soon for what? You can ask me anything." Jayfeather reassured her.

"Well, if you want to know… how do you feel about kits?" She asked with great hesitation in her voice.

"You mean like if we were to have kits?" He asked. "Well i don't see the harm it would be if a male medicine cat, as he isn't having the kits. And that didn't stop Leafpool from doing her duties as a medicine cat, i remember she treated all of us the same." Jayfeather said.

"Should… Should we change the code?" Briarlight asked softly.

"I don't know… I honestly don't know." Jayfeather said. "Lets try to get some rest Briarlight." He said licking her forehead, and he closed his eyes.

Briarlight looked out the clear ice and looked at the stars.

* * *

_**I heavily edited this chapter before actually posting it, you know the usual I want this in here and not this. But that's beside the point, I that matters is that you enjoyed reading it.**_

_**Make sure to R&amp;R and F&amp;F :3**_

_**Talon out!**_


	8. C8: Death and Life

_**Death and Life**_

_**Well here is a chapter about Ivypool; I hope all of you enjoy it!**_

* * *

It had been almost a moon since Briarlight had gotten her legs back and Ivypool had to say, that Jayfeather had been helping her do her exercises a lot, but Jayfeather was the medicine cat, so he knew what he was doing. Ivypool enjoyed it when the Twoleg would let them out, because it was a chance for her to get some real food, since the pellets sometimes got very dry.

"Talon!" Ivypool called out to the tom that was sitting on the fence.

"Yes Ivy?" He called right back from where he was.

"You want to go hunt for something good to eat?" She asked.

Talon nodded his head as he continued to the other side of the giant fence. Ivypool soon followed him over the fence, into the forest side.

Talon was sitting, waiting for Ivypool to come over the fence. When she got close, he stood up, and started to walk beside her.

Ivypool soon heard rustling of leaves. She immediately went into a hunting crouch, and slowly made her way to the source of the sound. She soon saw a mouse, and slowly moved herself closer and closer, until she was in range. She then pounced onto it, nipping it on the back of the neck, killing it.

"Nice catch Ivy!" Talon said, walking up next to her.

"Thanks." Ivypool smiled.

"Your probably the best hunter your clan has." He gave her a light nudge.

"I'm not the best, but I enjoy the complement." She said, feeling her pelt become warmer.

She soon bopped him on the nose. He giggled and then pounced on top of her. She soon found some moss near by, and tossed it towards him, hitting him dead straight onto the face.

"Hey! Not fair." He said dramatically, stumbling back.

She giggled as she got up. "You want to eat that mouse?"

"Sure. You want first bite?" He offered.

She smiled, and then took a bite of the mouse. The moment the fresh kill touch her tongue, her appetite suddenly went away.

"I'm full." She said, no wanting to eat anymore.

"Are you sure?" Talon asked. "You only took a bite of it." He said wanting to make sure she was all right.

She could tell that Talon was getting worried about her well being. "I'm fine, it must be those pellets that the Twoleg feeds us." She reassured him.

"Ok then." She could see that Talon was relaxing a bit, and he continued to eat. His eyes shifting back towards her every so often to make sure she was fine.

"Dune! Where are you!" A voice called out. Talons eyes soon filled with worry.

"Wave!" He said, soon going into full sprint.

"Wait for me Talon." She called out, the moment she started to run. She soon felt sick to her stomach, and then proceeded to vomit whatever of the mouse she had eaten.

_Starclan what is wrong with me? _She thought to herself, still running in the direction that Talon was running in.

"What is it Wave!" Talon said calling out to the she cat, his eyes full of worry.

"Its Elder." She said with sadness in her voice. "He's very sick, and he wanted me to fetch you for him."

Talons face filled with shock and fear, as he sprinted towards the fence, and jumped on top of the fence, and soon over it.

"Can you take me to Elder?" Ivypool asked Wave. She nodded to her had as she jumped onto the dense, and Ivypool soon followed.

They soon got to the alleyway, and Talon was lying next to his foster father.

Elder looked very sick, as Wave had said, but then he raised his head, and then spoke softly.

"Young one, come over here." Elder pointed his tail to Ivypool.

Ivypool walked over to Elder, and dipped her head to him.

"I do not—" He broke out into a cough fit and some blood had come out of his mouth. She felt his forehead with her tail, and she could tell he was burning up. "— Much time, so listen carefully." He said very weakly.

"What is it father?" Talon asked, his voice cracking up with sorrow.

"Its been a good life I've lived, I don't regret raising you and your sister when I found you two on that beachside." He said weakly. "I raised you as if you were my very own child. And you." He paused to let cough. "What is your name?"

"My name… My name is Ivypool. Ivypool of Thunderclan." She saw no point in just saying her name was 'Ivy'.

His one good eye seemed to widen at this discovery. "A clan cat? It's seen so long since—" He broke into another coughing fit. "Never mind, just tell your clans…" His breathing grew weak. "Tell your clans that Mangle, son of scourge is sorry." His tone was filled with the deepest sorrows a cat could ever muster up. Then his eye observed Ivypool more carefully. "I can see —" He broke into a violent cough that shook him. "My time grows nearer… Dune, promise me something." The old black tom spoke weakly. "Promise me you will take care of Ivypool, even at the cost of your life." Elder broke into a coughing fit once more, this time more violently than the others. He spat out more blood than the other times. "Promise me…" He started to cough violently that shook his body, spitting out more blood than before. After he finished coughing, he looked at Talon and smiled, as if he was looking forward to death. His breathing grew shallower with every breath he took. His chest slowly stopped to rise. It then once more, went down. It was his final breath.

Talon soon dipped his head, and tears started to stream down his face. "I promise." He then proceeded to put his head onto his foster fathers pelt.

Ivypool could feel her heart twist as she saw that Talon had seen the only father figure he would have in his life, die before his very eyes. She got closer to the tom, starting to nuzzle him to try and comfort him with his loss, and soon found herself having tears streaming down her eyes.

"Lets bury him…" Ivypool said somberly.

"He wanted to be buried over there." Talon pointed his tail towards the hole that was already dug. "He started it himself, slowly telling himself that his time was near…" He trailed off, his voice cracking up.

Talon carefully nipped off Elders collar, and moved the body slowly into the hole, then started to fill the hole up with dirt. Ivypool could not watch the nice old tom's body be buried any more as she walked out of the Alleyway. She saw sticks on the ground and got an idea. She grabbed a stick, and soon ran back into the alleyway, grabbing the collar of Elders.

Talon was confused at first, but then realized what Ivypool was doing, and allowed her to tie Elder's collar to the stick, then stick the collar into the ground.

"May Starclan walk with you." She said quietly.

Ivypool sat there for a moment, looking at the mound of dirt, where the collar had been stuck. Then they proceeded to walk out of the alleyway, and back the Twoleg den they were staying at for the time.

Once again, Ivypool felt sick to her stomach, and she vomited the grass. Talon looked at her, his eyes filled with fear and worry.

"You need to see Jay or a cutter." His voice quivered with a hint of sadness. "Ive lost enough today, I don't want to lose you too."

She nodded her head. "Ill see Jayfeather when I get back to the den."

Talon started to claw at the door, and the elderly Twoleg opened the door for them to let them in, giving Talon and Ivypool a light pat on the head to welcome them back.

"Jayfeather?" Ivypool called out to the blind medicine cat.

"By my den!" He called right back to her.

She started to walk over to his den and saw Jayfeather helping Briarlight walk again, of course, she was still a bit wobbly, but she would be traveling ready in no time.

"How was being outside?" Briarlight asked Ivypool.

"Elder died today." Talons voice was low and somber.

"That's terrible!" Briarlight said, know what it feels like to see some cat die.

"Can I speak with Jayfeather in private?" Ivypool said. Jayfeather nodded his head.

"Continue your exercises Briarlight." He told her, as she continued to walk wobbly back and forth.

"What is it Ivypool?" Jayfeather said calmly.

"I've been feeling sickly lately." She said worriedly.

"Symptoms?" Jayfeather asked.

"Well, I don't have an appetite, that's for starters, I have vomited occasionally, not an everyday thing, and I will occasionally get light cramps in my hind quarters of my body." She listed out the symptoms.

Jayfeather's eyes narrowed, and he gave a light grin.

"Lay down with your belly to the sky will you?" She did what she was told, and she soon felt Jayfeather's ears on top of her stomach.

_What in Starclan's name is he doing _She thought to herself.

"Just as I suspected!" Jayfeather exclaimed.

"Is something wrong with me?" she asked worriedly. Jayfeather shook his head in disagreement.

Quite the opposite Ivypool." He said. "You're not going to believe me when you heart this, but you're expecting kits!" he said somewhat excitedly.

"Kits?" Ivypool echoed that word with surpass. "How can you tell?"

"Well when I put my head to your belly, I could hear another set of heartbeats. "He gave a smile. "Is Talon the lucky tom? I couldn't think of any one else who would be expecting your kits."

She though for a moment, there wasn't any toms in Thunderclan whom she got closer emotionally to, so it really couldn't be anyone from Thunderclan, and the only tom she had been hanging around. She remembered that he only tom she had even been in contact with was Talon.

"I…I guess he is!" She said, not noticing the surprise and happiness in her voice.

"Go tell him then." Jayfeather advised Ivypool. "He needs some good news right now."

Ivypool nodded as she began to walk up the stairs.

"Talon?" She peeked her head into the room, and saw Talon looking at the stars from the window.

"I talked with Jayfeather." She said softly of course, this caught Talons full attention.

"Well are you going to be fine?" He asked nervously, with great worry in his voice.

"I'm fine I'm fine," She reassured him." but this is important." She could barely contain her excitement.

"How important?" Talon asked, seeing the excitement shining of her eyes.

"Very very important." She told him. She was smiling now. "I'm… I'm going to have your kits!" She exclaimed with joy.

Talons face went from a somewhat sad face to a face of shocked joy.

"I'm going to be a father?" He asked Ivypool, who nodded soon after.

"This… This is great news!" He said. She soon noticed that his eyes were getting a bit dull.

"Are you ok Talon?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, it's just all this good news… I'm frankly feeling somewhat faint…" He said.

He jumped down from the window ledge, and he began to walk, in a sleepily manner, and then he hit the ground unconscious. Ivypool couldn't help but giggle. She began to lick his forehead, and this of course, soon woke him up.

"What happened?" He asked the she cat.

"I told you that I was expecting your kits, and then you fainted." She couldn't help but smile. "But… That also brings us to another thing." She said. "Will you join Thunderclan so my… our kits will grow up with their father?"

Talons eyes clouded with though, and then he spoke. "I will Ivy."

Ivypool gave a purr of happiness, as she got closer to the tom. She soon found herself dozing off and then, fell asleep, next to the light brown tom.

* * *

**If you like the story, review. If you love the story Follow the story. If you want to see this story grow, send constructive feedback.**

_**-Talon**_


	9. C9: Love and Sacrifice

_**Love and Sacrifice**_

_**I have been hard at work with this chapter, and I'm happy to present this chapter. It contains a bit of fluff, a bit of action, and I would also like to thank Spottedmist for their continued support for this story. I would also like to thank the readers for just taking the time to read this story. Well enough talk, here is the next chaper!**_

* * *

Briarlight saw Jayfeather get closer to her; she walked towards him, as her legs have gotten stronger.

"So what's up with Ivypool?" She asked the medicine cat.

"She is expecting kits. Talons kits." He said calmly.

Briarlight's eyes widened a smile stretched across her muzzle. "Kits! That's great news, especially for her!" She tried to contain her excitement, but she couldn't. Oh how Briarlight love kits, even if they weren't hers.

"The clan will be happy to see more kits." Jayfeather agreed.

Talon soon came from the upper part of the den.

"We might want to leave soon." Talon said, with worry. "Twolegs are known… are known for separating kits… from their mother." He said.

"Separating kits from their mothers?" Briarlight said, her voice was filled with awe. "That's terrible!"

Talon simply nodded then said, "That brings another question, when do you want to leave?"

Jayfeather wondered when they should go. "We should go as son as possible." He said confidently.

"The Twoleg won't let us out easily." Briarlight said.

"Don't worry, I know how to get you out, ill tell you tomorrow, as you'll need the rest." Talon told them. Jayfeather and Briarlight nodded their head. Talon soon walked up to the upper section of the den.

Briarlight looked at Jayfeather and smiled. "I can't wait to get back to Thunderclan, and see everyone again." She said with happiness. But then she remembered, when they went over back to the clans, they would not be able to technically be with each other because of the warrior code.

"What's going to happen to us as mates?" She asked the worriedly. "Our relationship is against the warrior code, what should we do about it?"

Jayfeather looked at his mate, with a gaze that seemed to pierce her thoughts.

"Ill figure something out Briarlight." He gave her a reassuring lick on her forehead. "I will."

She purred happily as she sat next to him, nuzzling his shoulder affectionately, soon just resting her head on his shoulder. She soon felt something tickle behind her ear. She was trying so hard to stifle her purrs of laughter.

"Stop it Jayfeather!" She said with a light giggle. Jayfeather ignored her and continued to tickle her. She burst out laughing now. In retaliation, she moved her tail over his nose, and she tickled him there. His face soon shriveled back as he sneezed, with a huge grin across his face. And he tried to pounce on the she cat, missing due to the fact he was blind.

"Your lucky I can't see!" He said playfully. She soon felt his tail brush on her pelt. Within a matter of seconds, Jayfeather pounced her on.

"Got you!" He couldn't help but laugh after that.

She gave a little upset grumble, for the fact that she got caught by a blind tom, but the thought of it made her laugh. It sounded so silly.

"I love you." Jayfeather's blind eyes seemed to meet her eyes.

She felt blood rushing to her face, and her pelt grew warm with affection, and soon touched noses with the medicine cat. "I love you too."

* * *

"Wake up love birds." She heard a familiar voice say jokingly. It was Talon. "Are you ready to go?"

Briarlight nodded her head sleepily as she nudged Jayfeather get up. "Time to go sleepyhead." Jayfeather gave a grumble of dissatisfaction.

Soon enough Ivypool walked down the stairs slowly, and then they heard the door open, and the sounds of Twolegs filled up the den.

"Twoleg gathering!" Talon said. "We may actually be able to get out while they are trying to enter." Talon said, sounding like that was not the original plan he had. "Me and Ivy will go first, then you two will go next." Talon said.

The door opened, before Briarlight knew it, Ivypool and Talon were gone.

The door closed again. Briarlight looked at Jayfeather.

"Bite my tail Jayfeather." She told him. He nodded his head, and bit her tail lightly. Another set of Twolegs entered the den, and Briarlight jogged out of the den, with Jayfeather still biting onto her tail.

They all soon met up by the fence.

"That went easier than expected." Ivypool said.

"Well there were a lot of Twolegs entering and exiting.

"Enough talk, we got out and that's all that matters, now lets get moving." Talon said sternly, staring to walk in the direction back to the clans.

They began to walk, but then a familiar voice called out to them. Briarlight turned around and saw Wave.

"Dune!" She called out to her kin. "Are you going back to the place they came from?" She asked, and Talon nodded.

"I want to let you know… that I won't be coming back." Talon said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. "I want to be with Ivy and my kits." He said with a smile.

There was first confusion on Wave's face, and then she looked at Ivypool, who looked a bit more rounded than she normally did. She looked back at Talon and nodded.

"Good luck with your kits Talon and Ivy." She said, soon heading back to the fence that separated the dens and the wild.

Looking back at the Twoleg place for the last time, she saw Wave waving her tail goodbye.

They continued to walk and they soon reached the air they rested the moon before.

"All right, lets rest and hunt." Ivypool said, starting to head with Talon to hunt.

"No you don't Ivypool, I don't want you to hunt with our kits." He said softly. "I promised Elder I would protect you."

"Fine, Fine Talon." She rolled her eyes.

Talon soon left the area, to hunt for a vole or two.

"So how have you two love birds doing." She said.

"We are not 'love birds'." Jayfeather said calmly.

"Don't try to lie to me, I saw you two playing with each other as if you two loved each other since apprenticeship." She said angrily.

Jayfeather's pelt grew hot with embarrassment. "So what if we are in love?" He said defensively, and his pelt started to ruffle up.

"What's wrong with it?" She sounded angrier. "Its against our code! Everything we stand for is for that code!" Ivypool tried to sound calm, but it came out as if she hissing.

"Change is what we need Ivypool, you out of all of us should know this!" He retorted.

"Without change, I wouldn't be walking, Firestar would've never been leader, and your grandfather, and Cloudtail would've never been in the Forest." Briarlight argued. "You would've never been born without change!" Briarlight sounded angry. This was one of the first times she ever sound angry.

Ivypool opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She could not argue with the logic she had given her.

She looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, its just… just feels so wrong for a medicine cat to have a mate…" She said with sadness in her voice.

"I'm going to sleep." Briarlight said, sounding somewhat annoyed with Ivypool. She put her head in between her paws, and started to doze off.

She woke up to see a familiar white pelt.

"_Half Moon!" She sounded like she squealed it._

"_Its nice to see you again young Briar." She looked to the left. "And Jays wing, it's been so long." She said with a hint of affection in her voice._

"_Its nice to see you again Half Moon." Jayfeather said._

"_Its great to see you've moved on Jays Wing." She said, with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Change is always good." she looked distracted. "I purposely left out the second part of the words of wisdom because I know that Jayfeather would try to complete the second part as soon as possible, as long as its not time bound." She spoke the truth, as Jayfeather knew it was true._

_A cat with no fur soon appeared._

"_Rock!" Jayfeather said. "Its great to see you again." He simply nodded, acknowledging Jayfeather._

_"The broken briar can only grow with the love of a Jays wing, and the support of a Talon's Claw to spread onto the roots of herbs, to break the writ of the old." Rock said calmly._

_Jayfeather's eyes clouded with amazement and thought. _

They soon faded back into reality. It was a new day, and Briarlight could see the sun shining, the cool leaf bare air on her back.

Briarlight nudged Talon. "Are we ready to move out?" Talon asked with a yawn in his voice. A singular popping nose could be heard in the distance.

"We should get moving, that doesn't sound friendly. Jayfeather flicked his tail.

Briarlight looked at Jayfeather and nodded. Ivypool got up quickly as that sound was quite loud.

They continued to walk, Ivypool's fur started to rustle up. Her fear scent came out of her. Talon walked up next to her.

"What's wrong?" He

"Its the scent of a badger." Jayfeather said, with a little quiver in his voice. "We should hurry."

They sped up, but no matter where they went, the smell of death followed them. Briarlight was somewhat afraid, but Jayfeather's pelt close to her made her feel safe.

They soon saw the bridge. Ivypool broke out in a run, trying to get away from the scent. She got across the bridge with no problem.

A loud growl could be heard.

"By Starclan…" Briarlight found herself saying that. It was a Badger!

"Ill distract it, just go!" Talon said, running towards the badger.

Jayfeather walked towards the bridge and safety getting across. She was scared for talon, as she has heard stories about how badgers could kill a cat with a single swipe.

The badger seemed less interested in Talon, and more interested in Briarlight. The badger started to head to the bridge.

Briarlight froze with fear, as the badger grew closer. The badger took a single paw step onto the bridge. The badgers weight broke the rotting wood, and pulled out, causing it to get stuck.

"Just go!" Talon yowled out to Briarlight. She nodded as she crossed the bridge, but the badger was yowling with annoyance, and with all its might, it swiped to get its left paw free breaking the support of the bridge.

"Talon!" Ivypool yowled, tried to go across the broken bridge.

"Don't worry Ivypool…" Talon howled to her. "Ill meet you again, let it be this one, or the next." He had a sorrowful grin on his face, as the badger start to make way to him. He bolted away as the badger had lost all interest in the other 3 cats.

"We got to go Ivypool!" Jayfeather yowled to Ivypool.

"I'm not leaving him!" she yowled loudly.

Briarlight grabbed Ivypool by the scruff, as she began to drag her away.

"No! Leave me Briarlight!" She basically begged.

"Talon will be alright." Briarlight said, not even sure if she believed what she just said.

"How are you sure?" She asked, her voice quieting with sorrow.

Jayfeather's blind gaze headed towards Ivypool.

"Starclan has been on our side the entire journey. Do you think they would abandon us now?" Jayfeather's words sounded more reassuring than her own.

Soon a loud sound rippled throughout the forest. Birds flew, squirrels scurried, and even mice ran timidly. All these animals had the same look on their faces. _Fear_.

A deathly silence soon followed as if everything in the forest was calm.

* * *

_**Well if you like this chapters please R&amp;R, and if you want to see more F&amp;F.**_

_**-Talon**_


	10. C10: Memories

_**Memories**_

_**I see that people liked the last chapter, this chapter may be quite slow compared to the other one, but still enjoy :3**_

* * *

Ivypool, Jayfeather and Briarlight froze in fear for a moment after that loud noise. That sound had seemed to ripple throughout the entire forest. Ivypool looked at the ground with the eyes of loss and grief.

"Lets make it to the abandoned den…" Jayfeather said, sighing.

"Can we wait for Talon there if he is… you know?" She said, her voice trying to be filled with hope

"We should." Briarlight agreed with Ivypool. Jayfeather looked as his mate, and nodded in agreement. They started to walk into the direction that the abandoned den was in. The day seemed to last forever, maybe everyone was sad that one of their own got separated from their group. Soon enough they reached the abandoned den. It was early night, and they looked at the den, where Flare and Harvey had their litter of kits.

Briarlight walked into the den. "Hello?" She called out into the den. Soon enough, a ginger head poked out as to look that was there.

"Briar! Ivy and Jay!" She said with surprise. "Its nice to see you all again!" She exclaimed, but soon recognizing only 3 of the 4 were there. "Where's Talon?" She asked, her voice with worried.

"We… We got separated." Ivypool told Flare, trying to sound calm.

"That's terrible!" Flare said. "Well I hope he can get back safely. In the meantime you all look like you could use a lot of rest." She said, soon looking at Briarlight more carefully. "I didn't even notice you walking!" She said with surprise.

Briarlight felt the weight of those words warm her pelt up as she went to the area that they both had slept the month before. Briarlight lay down, and soon Jayfeather laid himself next to her.

"Do you think Talon is going to be ok?" She whispered to her mate.

"I don't know…" He sounded unsure. Jayfeather rarely sounded unsure. "Lets hope Starclan is on his side, for Ivypool's sake." He said.

Briarlight looked at Ivypool, whose blue eyes were wide open. She was probably remembering the moment when Talon lured the badger away from the river.

She woke up in the middle of the night, to the sound of Ivypool screaming in Terror.

Briarlight sprinted towards Ivypool. "Is everything alright?" She asked very worried.

"Just… Just a nightmare…." She said, her eyes moving frantically and her breathing really heavy.

"Come sleep closer to us Ivypool, staying away from us is not helping your feelings." Briarlight said. Ivypool with a reluctant look nodded, and slept next to right of her.

Soon enough she dozed off, as she fell asleep.

Briarlight opened her eyes and saw Jayfeather was not there, but Ivypool was still next to her. She looked to the right and saw the kits of Flare standing in front of her.

"Hello Briar!" Smokey gave a little hop of excitement.

"Its so great to see you again!" Flame could not keep his excitement inside.

"Do you have a story for us?" Sun asked.

Briarlight thought for a second, then she broke a smile. "Did I tell you the story about Bloodclan?"

All three shook their head.

"Well along time ago, before the clans went to the Lake, they lived in a forest, marsh, moor and wetland that bordered a Twoleg place filled with rouges, who's leader was a nasty Tyrant, who was crazy. His name was Scourge." She paused to remember. "Then a Leader of Shadowclan named Tigerstar tried to make an agreement with him, saying that if he helped him rule the forest, he would give him some land for his cats. Then when he wanted to attack the clans, Tigerstar ordered Bloodclan to attack, but they did not obey, as they only were loyal to Scourge. Tigerstar called Scourge a traitor and tried to kill him."

"What happened next?" Smokey asked as her eyes filled with suspense.

"Scourge being smaller than Tigerstar was faster, and his claws were reinforced with teeth, so with one swift blow to the underbelly, Scourge ripped all of Tigerstar's lives away." All the kits looked at their underbellies and gulped. "Scourge demanded they leave in 3 days or there would be a battle."

"Is that why you are at the lake now?" Flame asked.

"No, we moved to the lake because the Twolegs build their dens into the old forest territories." She explained. "But back to the story, a brave leader named Firestar united the 4 clans into Lionclan." She said, her voice full of remembrance at the name of Firestar. "They fought against Bloodclan, and Firestar lost a life, but in the end, Bloodclan was defeated with the death of Scourge and his deputy Bone." She said.

"Is this all true?" She asked, soon after Briarlight nodded.

"Scourge had a son too." Ivypool added. Briarlight was unfamiliar with this.

"He shared his fathers pelt, being fully black, but no white paw, and a collar studded with bones." Ivypool said.

All the kits looked at Ivypool. "Was he a meanie like his dad?" They asked.

"He was not evil when I met him, but he probably was when he was in Bloodclan." Ivypool began. "He admitted his father was crazy, but at the time, it seemed for the better good. Over the years he sought out forgiveness in his actions, and as of that he meditated in an Alleyway constantly, where he would see I would only assume Starclan." Ivypool said. "He became old and wise over the years. He learned how to understand other tongues, mainly the Twoleg language. His name was Mangle, but that was the name given to him." She said. "As he grew older and wiser, cats just started to call him

Elder."

Briarlight didn't know that Elder was Scourge's son, and the kits were surprised.

"Wow." Sun said with awe in his voice.

""Tigerstar also came back to life… Somewhat, but Firestar defeated him this time…" Ivypool trailed off.

"Then what?" Flame asked.

"Firestar sacrificed his last life to defeat Tigerstar." Briarlight finished her sentence.

"Interesting." Flares voice could be heard in the distance. "So the clans have been through trouble here and there."

Ivypool nodded.

"We live by the code I told you about the last time I was here." Briarlight said.

"And we have our little rule breakers here." Ivypool couldn't help but stifle a purr.

"How so?" Harvey was now here with 2 mice dangling from his mouth.

"Could I have a mouse?" Ivypool asked. "I'm expecting kits…" She trailed off at the end, soon remembering that they were Talons.

Harvey looked at his mouse, and put it in front of Ivypool.

"Thanks." She said trying to sound happy. She then took a bite.

"We are breaking the code just by being mates." Jayfeather said, twisting his tail around Briarlight's.

"You two?" Harvey said with surprise. "After all the trouble you went to tell us you weren't."

Jayfeather rolled his blind eyes. "Its a long story."

"Well if you don't want to tell a story we will." Flare said.

Harvey spoke. "Around 4 moons ago, I was a loner, traveled by myself, slept by myself, all by myself." He said with the memory in his eyes. "Then I heard a cat yowling for help. At the time I didn't think it was anything too much, so I went to investigate." He said. "I saw a fox attacking a cat, so I jumped right onto the foxes back, and I fought it, it eventually ran away." He said.

"That's when I met Harvey." Flare continued his story. "I didn't think anything jumped on the fox, as his pelt blended in with the sun." She said. "I was grateful, but I was hurt pretty bad, so he hunted for me, slept next to me, talked to me." She said, remembering those long nights with him alone.

"Then we fell in love." Harvey said. "I tried to get up in the middle of the night, to leave, but my paws were glued to the ground, and pelt stuck to hers. Not because of the sap from the tree we slept in, but from the fondness we had grown during Flares recovery."

"We both just got so used to living with each other that we just couldn't part without each other. We defended each other, fed each other, and for once, it felt good to have someone you could rely on, right?" She said looking at Briarlight. Jayfeather seemed to be nodding in agreement on what Flare was saying was saying.

"Then when Flare was expecting kits… my kits, we searched for somewhere to rest, and that's when we met Talon." Harvey said. "He told us to follow him, and we were hesitant at first, but then he led us to the den we are in today, and we ended up living here for 2 months." Harvey finished.

"That's when Jay here deliver the kits, you know." She looked at Jayfeather with a light smile on her face.

"How did Talon get separated from you?" Flare asked Briarlight.

"We… we encountered a badger." She began. "It followed me onto the bridge, but it was to heavy, and broke the bridge in rage, as Talon distracted it to get it away from us…" She trailed off nearing the end.

"I hope he's alright." Harvey said. "He's done a lot for us."

"I hope so too." Ivypool said, her voice filled with sorrow. Flare's gaze seemed to intensify on Ivypool.

"Your kits will look as good as their father." Flare dropped a subtle hint that she knew who the father was.

* * *

A few days had past since the separation of them and Talon, and he had not turned up.

Briarlight let her tail droop as she looked at Ivypool. She felt bad for her, as she would sometimes wake up during a nap, and scream with fear. Even though she trained with some of the most fearsome warriors, this loss seemed to bother her more than the fact of learning how to kill.

Briarlight looked out the window that was shattered.

"Where are you Talon…"She mumbled to herself.

"Briarlight." Harvey said jumping up on the windowsill. " I have a question."

"Yes Harvey?" She looked at him.

"Our kits have only been talking about the stories you have told them, and they seem like… like they belong within one of your clans."

"And you think that you would want to join Thunderclan?" She said. Harvey nodded. "Well that's not my decision, but I can bring you to Bramblestar and hell decide."

Harvey nodded. "When do we head out?"

"We will head out late…" She trailed of as she focused her sight into the distance. She saw a creamy white pelt, with a lime green collar in the distance. She could only think of one cat with that look, and they seemed to be heading for this den.

"Wave!" She yowled as she sprinted towards the figure in the distance.

"Briar?" Wave said. She nodded. "Thank goodness I found you."

"What are you doing out here?" She asked the Creamy white tabby.

"I started to follow you a few minutes after you left." She began. "I need to get Jay and Ivy."

"Why do you need them? What's this about?" She asked Wave questions.

"Its about Talon."

* * *

_**Well if you read the entire chapter, I hope you liked it, as next Chapter is about Talon, as it is through his eyes.**_

_**If you would like to take a moment to review, that would be great, and if you want to read more of this just Follow and Favorite :3**_

_**-Talon**_


	11. C11: The Brink of Death

_**The Brink of death**_

**This chapter has a bit of Blood in it, and also, I am here to tell you that this chapter takes place right when Briarlight was on the bridge.**

* * *

"Just go!" Talon called out to Briarlight as she continued to cross the bridge. The badger looked infuriated now, as it turned its head towards Talon. The badger used all of its weight to throw itself to the left, breaking free, and breaking the bridge. The Badger looked at the other side of the river and decided to look at Talon, hungrily now.

The badger losing interest in the other 3 cats after breaking the bridge, started to stomp towards Talon.

"Talon!" He could hear his mates call out, filled with fear.

"Don't worry Ivypool…" Talon yowled to her. "Ill met you again, in this life or the next!" He felt a grin on his face. He looked at her Dark blue eyes from the distance, filled with sorrow. The badger was now closing in on his position, and he started to run away from it. As he ran, he could hear his mates cries grow weaker and weaker.

He turned around quickly to scratch the badger in the eye. Unfortunately he missed the eye by a hair length, cutting it in the face. The badger let out a little growl of pain, and then howled in anger. Dodging each swing that the badger swung with its claws, he scratched its side. The badger yowled in pain, then its claws swiped against his skin.

"Fox-Dung!" He yowled.

Next thing he knew, his left shoulder was burning with pain and to even move it would cause some form of agonizing pain. He now thought of Ivypool and his kits.

I have to live for them!

Summoning all the strength he had, he began to limp away. The badger saw what Talon was attempting to do and head butted Talon, launching him not to high into the air, but enough to make him feel dazed when he hit the ground.

He blinked heavily as he felt quite dazed. He attempted to get back up, but found that the badger was looming over him not letting him escape.

He could hear the badger panting with aggression. Its amber eyes looked at him, with the look of death. It bared its teeth, as it was getting ready to kill.

Talon closed his eyes. _Is this how it ends?_ He thought to himself. A voice so familiar, yet so soothing spoke.

_No it is not how it ends._

For a moment it was silent, everything was peaceful. Then a loud popping sound was heard in the distant. Next was the sound of a Twoleg monster whizzing by on a huge road. Then the badger yowled in pain for a split second, just to be replaced by a high pitched hiss in his ear. Everything went silent.

He opened his eyes and saw the badger, lying beside him. There was a wound on its neck, gushing some blood out, and its breathing grew very heavily, seen by chest movements, and the scent of death growing stronger. A tooth of the badger had fallen out, as its breathing grew shallower.

His collar soon grew tighter around his neck, so in an attempt to remove it, he grabbed the badger tooth, and stabbed it in his collar, ultimately getting the tooth stuck in his collar.

He soon felt his wound on his left shoulder, as the blood welled up. He looked at it and saw 3 streaks along his shoulder, and was lucky that it did not go any deeper.

I need to get help. He thought to himself. Struggling to get up, he started to drag himself closer and closer to the river. Something started to tug at his collar. He looked back and saw a creamy white pelt and a lime green collar.

_It couldn't be…_ he thought to himself as he was getting dragged.

He spoke, but did no hear anything come out of his mouth.

"Dune!" The voice yowled, being able to hear. He was glad that he wasn't deaf, but the bleeding was still going. He looked at the cat, and knew it was Wave.

"Cross… the… Stream." Talon pointed his tail towards the part of the stream that seemed to have the lowest current. He managed to get on other legs, as he leaned on his sister. His blood touched the river water, making it red for a short period. Talon smelt something musty, as if it hadn't been used for a while.

"Fox hole… There…" He struggled to get those words. He weakly pointed his tail towards it.

She dragged him into the foxhole.

"Cobwebs… For bleeding… press against…. wounds." He was struggling to speak as his vision had begun to turn black. He felt her paws on his wound, causing pain. He fell into unconsciousness.

_He woke up in a starry plain._

"_Am I dead?" He asked himself out loud._

"_Not yet young one." The familiar voice spoke from behind. He turned around and saw the cat._

"_Elder!" He said with astonishment. "I thought you were dead."_

_Elder gave a purr of amusement. "Technically your right. Physically I'm dead, but spiritually I'm not." He smiled at his foster son. "I never truly understood it in my lifetime, but the starry cats I told you about was the cats from Starclan, this place the other cats call it." He said._

_Talon was staring at Elder, whose pupils were stars and his pelt with stars scattered all around it._

"_As I meditated, I met these cats with starry pelts." He began. "The only cat I seemed to recognize here was Boulder, who was formally one of my friends in Bloodclan until he left. Sometimes I would talk to him in my meditative state, about how I regretted being apart of the battle of Bloodclan how I regretted fighting against his clan." His voice filled with remembrance. "He was also the cat who took me here after my physical death. Even though I was Bloodclan only, they claimed I redeemed myself for asking for forgiveness for my evil doings in the past." He said, then looking at Talon. "Now, I don't think I could ever redeem myself for being a part of Bloodclan, but atlas, I was forgiven." He said. "Firestar is technically my kin, as he was the half brother of my father, scourge, who informs me what courage did does not impact on what I have done." He said calmly. "I don't believe that though…" He trailed off._

"_We con not change our destiny, only have the courage to face it head on, I would always tell myself." Elder said with thought in his voice. "Never forget that Talon." Elder touched his nose to his forehead, and Talon was soon plunged back into darkness._

He opened his eyes slowly as the sunlight touched his eyes,

"Ooof…" Talon groaned as got up after being knocked out for a while.

"Talon!" Wave shrieked." Your all right."

Talon moved his head up, and he sniffed his wound. It smelt so familiar, yet he could not put his tongue on it.

"I stopped the bleeding and bandaged it up." She said proudly of her skill of medicine cat all that."

"How long have I been out?" He asked Wave.

"Umm…. I think today is the 4th sunrise." She said.

"4 sunrises?!" He said with surprise. "Have you found Ivypool yet?"

Wave shook her head. "Can you get me some water Wave?"

She nodded as she walked out the den, and soon came back with a wet moss. Talon put the wet moss inside his mouth, as he drank the water, his parched throat felt better.

"Have you checked the Abandoned Twoleg den?" He asked his sister.

"I would've if I knew where it was." She told his brother.

"Well… Its in that direction." He pointed his tail weakly towards the direction if the Twoleg den.

He smelt his wound again, and it smelt like a familiar herb as he thought earlier.

No matter, he was glad to still be alive, as he could've died from the fight against the badger.

He didn't notice, but he dozed off and fell asleep.

He woke up to the sound of rustling leaves. He looked at the entrance and unsheathe his claws, just incase it was an intruder that was going to cause harm, or the fox that lived here.

Soon enough the figure appeared cut up ears, white pelt with gray splotches, and those unforgettable dark blue eyes.

"Talon…" Her voice softened up as she padded over to him.

He couldn't help, but give a weak smile. "Hello Ivypool." She touched her nose to his.

"I though you were…" She did not finish that sentence; she closed her eyes at the thought. "I'm glad your not."

"I'm glad I'm not either." Talon jokingly said. She chuckled along with him, and licked his forehead reassuringly.

"Ahem." Jayfeather's voice came within distance. "I need to check his wounds."

"Ill be waiting outside." She said, once again, licking his forehead.

Jayfeather sniffed the wounds, and then looked at Wave.

"Where did you manage to find Horsetail?" He asked.

"I just found it, by the river." She said. "It was the last one."

"You where lucky to have found it, and put it on his wounds properly." Jayfeather said. "Talon could've died from the infection that usual comes with these kinds of injuries." He saw Ivypool's gaze, filled with graciousness.

"I can try to walk if you want, I've been resting for a few days." He told Jayfeather.

"If you think your fit for travel, I won't try to stop you, but let me change the cobwebs first." Jayfeather said.

Talon nodded as he allowed Jayfeather to remove the cobwebs. He looked at the wound that was cleaned out, and saw a deep gash in the middle cut, while the other 2 were not as deep.

"That's a nasty wound." Ivypool said.

"It was even worse when it was fresh." Wave said, remembering the crimson red flow out of it.

"Well I'm still here, and that all that matters." Talon told them.

"How did you get away from the badger anyways?" Ivypool asked her mate.

"Well, I don't know what happened, but it died." He began. "I didn't kill it, a loud sound could be heard, and then it started to bleed from its neck." Talon said, remembering how lucky he was that it had happened it when it did.

Talon felt the cobwebs finish getting put on.

"There we go Talon." Jayfeather told him." Take your time getting up, I don't want you reopening your wounds."

"He can lean on me." Ivypool told Jayfeather.

"Ok then." Jayfeather shrugged and walked out of the Foxhole.

Talon got up, and growled in pain, as his left shoulder hurt a lot. He soon hissed as his wound started to burn. He soon leaned against his mate.

"At least I can still walk." He told her. She smiled as they walked slowly.

Side by side, Talon walked with his mate, Jayfeather and Wave were talking about medicine.

Within time, they reached the abandoned Twoleg den.

"Talon!" Flare called out. "You're ok!"

"Ive been better!" He called right back to her with a joking tone.

"You want to rest Talon?" Harvey asked his friend.

"No, but I would like some fresh kill please, I haven't eaten in 4 days." He said with a smile on his face. Harvey nodded and went out the den to hunt.

'Talon? Why is that tooth in your collar." Briarlight asked Talon.

"Well I tried to get my collar, but it got stuck." He said.

"Well if we leave soon, we can make it to Thunderclan by nightfall." Briarlight said.

"Let me eat something before I drag myself on this trip." Talon told Briarlight.

"I dragged myself just fine on this trip." She nudged him jokingly.

Eventually Harvey came back with a squirrel for him to eat.

"Thanks Harvey." Talon told him, soon digging his teeth into the squirrel. The taste of squirrel had never tasted so good.

"Do you want to share Ivypool?" He called out to his mate. She nodded her head as she decided to sit next to the tom.

"I saw in Elder." He told Ivypool, with some squirrel in his mouth. "He's in Starclan now."

Ivypool looked at him and then smiled. The Squirrel was soon just scraps, no more than a pile of bones.

"Ok lets get going." Wave told Talon.

"Aren't you going back to your house folk?" Talon asked his sister. She shook her head.

"I have had enough of the lavish lifestyle." She said. "I want to do something more!" She told her brother.

"What are we going to tell Bramblestar?" Briarlight told herself.

"That we started with just Talon, then we got six more." Jayfeather chuckled.

"Well I don't know about you, but I can't wait to get back to Thunderclan." Ivypool said.

"Well I can't wait to rest at home." Briarlight said. "See the family we haven't seen for a moon!"

Jayfeather nodded with agreement.

Talon let these words sink in.

_Thunderclan._

_Home._

* * *

_**Well here is another chapter done, and I must admit, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, now I have to start writing on the next chapter. If you like this story Review, and if you love it, Follow and Favorite this story. As always, have a happy reading session**_

_**-Talon**_


	12. C12: The Homecoming

_**The Homecoming**_

_**Ok I haven't been answering reviews and now would be a great time to do so!**_

_**Guest (OMG): I appreciate that you love my story and think it was amazing, I thought this would be one of these stories that would die out in a week.**_

_**Mapleshade Returns: Maybe Maple, but I'm not sure if Crowfeather loves Leafpool anymore, and I would have to research the characters for a bit to get most information correct.**_

_**Do you all feel like some of the characters go OOC (Out of context) sometimes, I mean I try to keep it accurate but when making a romance that's kind of difficult :3 well enough of me blabbing, here's your chapter.**_

* * *

Briarlight looked in the general direction that Thunderclan was at, and she though of how close to home she was, and the idea of sprinting all the way back to Thunderclan camp. But then she remembered that she was traveling with others. Talon, who was wounded and couldn't keep pace with her if she was to sprint, Ivypool was keeping pace with Talon, as he was leaning on him, Harvey and Flare where carrying their kits in their mouths, and Jayfeather was sure to hurt himself if he tried to sprint with her. She sighed as she wondered how everyone was doing in Thunderclan, as a lot could happen in a singular moon.

She looked back at the group of cats. She heard Talon grunting as he struggled to get up.

"I'm ready to go now." He said lightly, limping towards Ivypool.

"Are you sure?" Briarlight asked with concern in her voice.

Talon nodded. "Beside, the sooner we get to Thunderclan, the more I could rest." He told her. She nodded her head, and saw Flare and Harvey with their kits.

"Do you need help carrying one of your kits?" She asked.

Flare shook her head." Jayfeather already offered."

"Ok then." Briarlight wondered why would've Jayfeather have offered to carry one of the kits. No matter, her mind drifted back to home

Briarlight felt a nudge to her flank.

"Lets get going!" Ivypool said. She nodded, and then began to walk. She looked back and saw Ivypool supporting her wounded mate.

As each paw step drew them closer to the camp of Thunderclan, Briarlight's stomach twisted, with both joy and fear. Joy for being able to be back with her clan, and family, but for fear as her relationship with Jayfeather is forbidden in the clans.

She looked at Jayfeather. Even though he did not speak, she could see in his blind eyes, the worry, more than likely thinking the same thing she was thinking.

Not much was spoken when they were walking because they all shared stories back at the abandoned Twoleg den. Within a moment, she scented something… so familiar, and strong too. Then it hit her. It was the Thunderclan border marking!

"We are in Thunderclan territory!" She told the group.

Jayfeather gave a small grin, as he was close to home, Talons eyes filled with relief, as he would be able to rest soon. Ivypool's face lit up with excitement, as she couldn't wait to see her sister again. Harvey and Flare's eyes filled with anxiety as they were going to be placed in a new environment. She then looked at the sky, and there still was a good amount of daylight until night.

"We will be there by the time the moon rises." She told the group.

They walked deeper and deeper into Thunderclan territory to reach Thunderclan camp.

"Can we rest for a bit?" Ivypool asked for the concern of her mate.

"Ivypool I'm fine." He told her, but then he collapsed, slowly getting back up.

"Only for a bit." Briarlight told Ivypool. She nodded as she lay next to her mate. Jayfeather put Smokey down as he went to Talon to check up on him. While Jayfeather was doing that, Smokey went to his mother, to feed on the milk his mother would produce.

"Briarlight?" A voice spoke. It sounded so familiar, yet she hadn't heard it in a while. "Is it really you?"

She looked at the bush where the voice had come from. A cat walked out. It was who she thought it was. It was Bumblestripe.

She smiled at the sight of her sibling." Yes little brother, its me, Briarlight." She felt her eyes water up at the sight of him. She hadn't realized she missed her family that much.

"Who are the others?" He asked, padding up to her. She knew that he recognized Jayfeather and Ivypool.

"Oh well…" She looked at all the cats.

"I'm Talon." He nodded his head. Bumblestripe who was staring at the badger stabbed through the collar. "And this is my sister Wave." He pointed his tail at the creamy white she cat.

"I'm Flare." The ginger she cat met eyes with Bumblestripe. And this is my mate Harvey" She pointed to the golden pelted. "The kits are ours. He's Sun, and he's Flame, and she is Smokey." She pointed at her kits.

"Ok…" Bumblestripe said, looking at the group.

"What's holding you up Bumble…" He trailed off as he saw the group of cats. He instantly recognized his brother. "Jay!" He exclaimed with joy. "Its so great to see you again!"

Jayfeather rolled his blind eyes as his brother showed heaps of affection to his brother.

"Can you help me carry Talon?" Ivypool asked. "He could use a lot of help."

"How many times do I have to tell you Ivypool, I can walk just fine." He tried to stand up again, but soon fell down again.

"It looks like you could do with some help." He said, walking over to Talon. He soon noticed the tooth in his collar. "Is that a tooth?" He asked.

"Uh yea…" He said. "It's a long story, ill explain it to you later."

Lionblaze soon put him on his back, struggling a little bit. Then Bumblestripe got close to lion blaze so Talon's underbelly would be on both of their backs. Then they stared to walk expeditiously to Thunderclan camp. The rest of the group continued to walk beside Bumblestripe and Lionblaze.

"They're back!" Bumblestripe yowled while entering Thunderclan camp.

Some cats in the clearing turned and looked at the group of cats. Gazes and murmurs of amazement could be heard.

Mille rushed out of the elder's den, as Graystripe walked out calmly. Millie's eyes filled with amazement, and Graystripe face had a smile stretched across it. Millie lightly jogged up to her daughter, her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"You're fixed my little Briar!" She cried out, nuzzling her daughter's shoulder. She felt her pelt warm up as it made her feel great that her mother knew she was all right.

Millie's eyes soon fixed onto the other 3 who went on the journey.

"I couldn't thank you three enough, keeping my Briarlight safe!" Her voice cracked, then she focused on Jayfeather. "I don't know how I could thank you for taking care of my daughters those past seasons!"

"Try not getting sick." Jayfeather gave a small grin, jokingly said.

Bramblestar walked out of his den. "What is with all the noi—" He cut himself off. "You're all back!" He smiled.

"Let those old enough to catch their prey gather beneath the high rock!" Bramblestar called out, letting his yowl ring in the hollow.

Cats now, gathered underneath the High rock.

"As some of you know, Ivypool, Briarlight, and Jayfeather have returned!" The somewhat seasoned leader said, looking down at them. Gazes of relief and excitement looked at the cats.

Then he looked at Talon, not noticing the Badger tooth.

"And with help of Talon, Briarlight would've never be here standing on all four of her paws." He spoke. "You will always have our gratitude.

"Well I have a request Bramblestar." He dipped his head respectfully. "I wish to join Thunderclan." He said, murmurs rippled throughout the crowd of cats, most of which were of approval, yet only a few were of disagreement.

The leader smiled. A noble request Talon." Bramblestar began. "Who am I to deny you from joining Thunderclan after all that you've have done for us."

"I wish to join too Bramblestar. Being a kitty pet was boring, and I wish to be apart of something bigger!" She dipped her head after talking. He nodded his head, and then he turned his head to Harvey and Flare. "You come here along with your kits." He said. "Do you have something to say?"

"We wish to join Thunderclan too." Harvey dipped his head to the leader. The leader looked at Harvey. The leader looked with thought in his eyes. "I will not deny you home here with your kits, still so young. You can stay if it is your choice."

"The four of you, step forward." He said. "Say your names." He told them.

They all told spoke their names.

"The four of you wish your old life you once had as a rouge or kitty pet or whatever you may have been to join Thunderclan." He asked the cats, who all nodded in agreement.

"Talon, you told us your desire to become a Warrior of Thunderclan." He began. "From this night forth, you shall be known as Talonpaw." He said. "After your recovery, your mentor will be Lilyheart."

He now looked at Wave. "You left your soft life as a kitty pet behind to join Thunderclan." He said. "From this night forward you shall be known as Wavepaw. Your mentor will be Molewhisker." He looked at Harvey and Flare.

"You two have come here with kits, to raise them in a safer environment them." He said, his eyes slowly moving to Daisy in the nursery. "From this night forward, Harvey, you shall be known as Lightpaw. Your mentor will be Cloudtail." Now he looked at the queen. "Even though you have kits, I will still give you an apprentice name." He said. "Daisy will teach you about the warrior code, and clan knowledge until your kits can sustain themselves without you." He said. "From this night forward, you shall be known as Flarepaw."

Briarlight walked up to Wavepaw, and carefully removed her collar. The lime green collar hit the ground. Then Briarlight walked up to Talon and carefully removed his collar with her claw. The bloodstained collar fell and hit the ground, and the badger tooth stuck out.

Bramblestar stared at the collar as he was remembering those who did put bones through their collar.

"My father wanted to apologize for his father." He told Bramblestar.

Soon enough the clan called their new names.

"Talonpaw! Wavepaw! Lightpaw! Flarepaw!"

Briarlight looked up at the four cats as they went back into the crowd.

"Bramblestar!" She called out to the leader. "I also have some news." She said.

"Well what is this news?" Bramblestar asked Ivypool.

"Well on the journey, me and Talonpaw fell in love, and I'm expecting his kits." A lot of gazes went onto her and Talonpaw.

"Congratulations Ivypool." Bramblestar said. "Is that all from the journey?"

"Me and Briarlight have to talk to you in private Bramblestar." Jayfeather said.

Bramblestar nodded. "The meeting is now over."

The crowd scattered as Jayfeather and Briarlight headed to the leaders den.

"Well what do you have to tell me?" The leader looked at both of them.

"Well before we made the journey, Briarlight received a prophecy, but it seemed so straight forward, so we thought that we wouldn't need to tell you." He began. "But it seems that we have gotten another sign, showing it was bigger than we though." He said.

"Well what is the prophecy then?" Bramblestar asked.

"The broken briar can only grow with the love of a Jays wing, and the support of a Talon's Claw to spread onto the roots of herbs, to break the writ of the old." Briarlight told her leader. "We figured out what half of it meant before the part with 'Claw'."

"Well what did you interpret then?" Bramblestar asked.

"Well the broken briar was me, Jays wing was Jayfeather, and Talon was Talonpaw." Briarlight said.

"And that brings us to the next part of the prophecy." Jayfeather said. "It said that 'the broken briar can only grow with the love of a Jays wing', and it seems that we did fall in love on the journey… and we are still in love." Jayfeather was very hesitant saying the last part.

Bramblestar was silent, and then smiled. "Are you sure your not making this up to be with the one you love?"

Jayfeather gave a gaze of shock. "Why would I make an excuse Bramblestar?"

Briarlight looked at Bramblestar. "If we were lying, do you think that would've left Thunderclan territory?"

"Me and Briarlight will talk to the other medicine cats at the next claw moon." Jayfeather told his leader. "And then we will communicate with Starclan about this prophecy."

Bramblestar simply nodded. "Ok then."

Briarlight walked out of the leaders den next to Jayfeather. "I can't believe he though we were lying!" Jayfeather said to Briarlight. "Hopefully we get a sign to prove to Bramblestar we were not lying." Briarlight nodded as she walked into the medicine cat den with him.

"When is the next claw moon anyways?" Briarlight asked her mate.

"Still blind Briarlight…" He trailed off.

"Oh yeah, I always seem to forget." Briarlight nudged Jayfeather. "I think in about 10 days Jayfeather." Briarlight told him.

"Its nice to have you as my eyes Briarlight." There was a trace of a purr in his voice, but it was not as noticeable to cats far away.

"Its nice to see you back son." Leafpool looked at him.

"Anything new with the other medicine cats?" Jayfeather asked, as they missed two other claw moons.

"Well Littlecloud got a new apprentice, Foxpaw, who is a she cat with green eyes and a silver pelt, and Kestrelflight got a apprentice too, Tallpaw, who looks exactly like his uncle, Tallstar." Leafpool told Jayfeather and Briarlight.

Jayfeather nodded his head.

"Does Briarlight want to stay your assistant?" Leafpool asked.

Briarlight looked at Leafpool and then at Jayfeather.

"Its her choice Leafpool." Jayfeather told his mother. "Do you want to stay my assistant Briarlight?"

"I do Jayfeather." She told her secret mate.

Jayfeather nodded his head as he looked in Leafpool's general direction.

"Ok then, see you in the morning." Leafpool yawned, going into her section of the den.

Briarlight and Jayfeather shared a den since that is how it was when she was broken. She remembered the countless nights Jayfeather would have stayed up in order to see that she did fall asleep properly. She sound found that feeling his pelt beside hers.

_She opened her eyes and saw something that wasn't the medicine cat den. It looked like the Thunderclan nursery._

_Then she heard a voice say something._

"_Push!" The voice said._

_Soon enough mewling kits could be heard. She soon saw the litter, and it contained 4 kits mewling and kneading the mother's belly. One was ginger, another was light gray with dark gray stripes, another was dark brown, and the last one was black with a white left paw. The vision soon faded away_.

She was confused about this vision, but kits were coming, and the only one currently expecting kits. She wondered if she should tell Jayfeather the vision, but from what it looked like, the kitting went successful and telling Jayfeather would probably incite worry in the medicine cat.

She wondered if the vision she had had any importance to the other visions she had been having.

* * *

_**Well I hope you liked this chapter and as always leave a Review if you want to tell me something and Favorite my story if you want to read more!**_

_**-Talon **_


	13. C13: The Omen

_**The Omen**_

_**Spottedfernkitty: Thank you for your support : 3 I love making this story, and if you enjoy it, then I enjoy it.**_

_**Sunnypelt: You'll have to find out ∂_∂**_

_**Well enough of me answering questions, heres another chapter of "UNBROKEN"**_

* * *

It was a day before the claw moon Briarlight was nervous, to even discuss the important matter that she had discussed with her mate days before. If she and Jayfeather will truly be able to be happy. She often felt herself restless when she though of this, and every day the thought would arise she would go occupy herself with something to keep her mind off of it.

"Jayfeather." Briarlight went to her mate. "Do you want to collect herbs? I think we are running low on catmint."

Jayfeather walked over to the catmint section of stories, and sniffed. The scent of catkin was weak, proving that Briarlight was correct. "Ok then, we should go to the Abandoned Twoleg den." Jayfeather went to grab a leaf from the beech pile, but then an ivy leaf landed on his head. Briarlight giggled as she grabbed the leaf off his head. Jayfeather's face had a small grin. He flicked his ear, and soon walked out of the medicine cat den.

Jayfeather took the leaf out of Briarlight's mouth, and put it in his, as he always seemed to want to carry the herbs. She shrugged as they walked out of camp side by side, only not touching pelts by a paw lengths distance.

They walked to the Abandoned Twoleg den; she couldn't help but remember the visions she had gotten. The divided arguments between the leaders, at the gathering, and most recently, the kits. Did these two have any relation with each other? She soon felt sick to her stomach, as if the world around her was spinning, and then she felt her stomach gurgle. She felt like she was going to puke, but she hesitated. Her stomach fluids went down her throat. She shriveled her face as her bile went back to her stomach.

Not wanting to worry Jayfeather anymore than he must be, she decided not to tell him.

"Jayjay, do you thing the other medicine cats will be on our side when it comes to the decision?" She asked Jayfeather, looking into Jayfeather's unseeing pale blue eyes.

"I don't know Briarlight." He sighed. "We can only put our hope into Starclan, and all of those signs we have been given."

She though as she soon saw the abandon Twoleg den come in eyesight's view. She started to run to the herbs, in which her lower body started to cramp up, giving a yelp of surprised pain. Jayfeather's head quickly looked towards his mate.

"Anything wrong?" He asked her, quickly giving her pelt a quick sniff, to make sure that no blood was drawn.

"No, nothing serious, I just got a cramp mustn't be as used to walking as I thought." She added a chuckle at the end.

Jayfeather looked at her, and he decided to take her word. He nodded and put the Ivy leaf on the ground. He started to sniff the Catmint, making sure the ones he was picking had no dew on them. She looked around the den too, just to make sure that there were no mice trying to feed off the herbs, as it has happened where mice would eat the catmint before it was down growing.

She heard rustling in the bush to the far left of the abandoned den. She saw a mouse. She silently went towards the mouse, but then she soon saw a creamy white pelt pounce onto it.

Then she heard more paw steps come up

"Good job Wavepaw!" It was Mousewhisker who was praising his apprentice for catching the mouse.

She looked back, and then realized that she was standing next to Briarlight.

"Hello Briarlight!" She said. "Did I steal your catch?" She asked, looking at the prey and her constantly.

"No, you didn't, but I see you have been practicing the Thunderclan hunting crouch." She said with a light purr.

"I have been practicing Briarlight." She said with the grin on her face. "I'm also learning the warrior code fully." She looked at her mentor, who was sitting next to her catch.

"Well it was nice chatting with you, but I have to go learn some more." She said, walking back to her mentor. She picked up her prey by the tail, and looked at Briarlight. "See you back at camp!" She started to head back to camp.

Briarlight smiled as she saw the creamy colored white pelt go off in the distance. She knew all the cats they brought carried potential to benefit Thunderclan, and it would only be time until they were made full warriors.

She soon felt her stomach twist and turn, and her world started to spin repeatedly. Without warning, she threw up into a bush she was standing next too. She soon felt a pelt beside her.

"Briarlight, lets get back to camp." Jayfeather told her. He noticed that she wasn't completely fine now.

She nodded her head and they began to walk back to Thunderclan camp.

They were soon back in the medicine cat den.

"What symptoms have you been feeling other than vomiting?" He asked her.

"Well… I felt nauseous and minor cramps." She told Jayfeather. He nodded as if the symptoms were very familiar.

"Ill give you Chervil for now, and if you feel like throwing up again, just take some juniper berries." He said.

"Why Chervil?" She asked. She knew it had the use of helping an upset stomach, but it was also used for queens.

"Because it also provides strength, and those cramps are going to hurt you." He simply told her.

"Thanks Jay Jay." She whispered, and then licked his forehead.

"You should also rest." He told her.

"Ill rest after I change Talonpaw's bandaging." She told him. Jayfeather nodded as he sorted the catmint that they collected. She took the piles and piles of cobwebs they had been hoarding, and since there hasn't been a battle in a while, it was great to have such a surplus of cobwebs. She also picked up some goldenrod and went to Talonpaw.

She walked over to the apprentice den, which had the younger apprentices surrounding Talonpaw.

"…so there was the badger, standing in between me and the bridge, giving a loud yowl, and soon took down the bridge after Briarlight had crossed." Talonpaw said.

"You can't be telling the truth!" Amberpaw said with disbelief.

She gave a purr of laughter as she looked at Talonpaw. "Its all true Amberpaw." She said. "I need to get to Talonpaw, so can you scoot over a bit?" The younger apprentices nodded as they moved away from Talon, allowing a space let her pass.

"Then I saw Ivypool, who was worried for my life, as she is going to have my kits in like a half a moon from today, and I decided the badger should chase me." He said. "And so it did, angry at me for clawing at it for being stuck in the bridge."

Briarlight removed the cobweb bandaging to replace it. The bandage had trace amount of blood, but was still a wound. She chewed at the Goldenrod to turn it into a useable poultice. The apprentices where looking at Talonpaw's battle scar.

"I was lucky that the badger had not dug its claws into me deeper, or I would've bled to death." He said. The apprentices flinched. "Don't get me wrong, it was still bleeding, but I'm glad that I'm alive." He said.

Briarlight licked the poultice onto his wound. He flinched back with pain as it still hurt to apply to a wound. He soon told them something. "The moral of this experience is not to go fight a badger alone." He said, with Wavepaw walking into the den. "If it wasn't my sister, I would've not been here with you today, right Wavepaw?" He asked. She nodded.

Briarlight soon finished putting on the cobwebs and snugged them tightly. "Thank you Briarlight." He said, dipping his head with thankfulness.

"Just doing my job Talonpaw. You should be ready for training before the next moon." She told him.

She walked back into the medicine cat den, soon realizing that she felt so tired. She put her head in between her paws, and fell asleep.

_She woke up, except it wasn't inside the medicine cat den. Instead it was one of the starry fields of Starclan. She looked at the moon of Starclan, and it was halved. She felt a breeze of wind as Stars started to fall, and outline a cat. The moon soon went down, and Half Moon appeared._

"_It is nice to see you again young one." She said, with a smile on her face._

"_Its great to see you again Half Moon." She purred right back. "Do you have anything to help us figure out this prophecy?" She asks Half Moon._

"_There will be Briarlight." She told her. "I am not allowed to tell you." She said. "But I am allowed to give you another vision." She said, putting her claw out and circling it in the ground around Briarlight. Everything went bright for a second, and then an image could be seen_

_She looked around, and saw the Moonpool, then she saw all the medicine cats surrounding something, she was there, but she herself couldn't see what they were looking at. The vision went black for a moment, and then a flash of light hit her eyes. She saw the Medicine cats, not the apprentices this time, but the leaders where there instead. The Vision soon faded out as if was a new moon._

_Her eyes readjusted to the light difference and she one again saw Half moon's pelt once again._

"_Do… Do these visions mean anything?" She asked the wise Stoneteller._

"_Everything has meaning Young Briar, from the smallest pebble to the largest mountain." She said. "Every rose has its thorns, and every herb has its use."_

"_In the Visions you must trust." She soon started to fade away._

She woke up to see Jayfeather's pale blue eyes staring at her, semi filled with worry.

"Are you ok Briarlight?" He asked. "You slept half the day and were fidgeting in your sleep." He said. "I happened to feel it while I walked by you.

"Ive been asleep half the day?" She asked, yawning.

He nodded. "Well I'm fine now." She smiled to him. "Probably just dreaming about the sharing of tongues with Starclan and talking to the other medicine cats." She said, not noticing the worried tone in her voice.

Jayfeather sat next to her, soon twisting his tail next to hers. "I am worried to." He said, sounding uncertain. "Honestly."

She smiled, as his touch was so comforting to her, as it made her pelt that was somewhat ruffling layback down. She licked the side of his face.

"Lets get to our duties then Jay Jay." Briarlight smiled looking at her mate's blind eyes. He smiled back if he could see that she was smiled.

They did their duties, Jayfeather checked on Squirrelflight, as her kits could be due any day now, and Briarlight checked all the apprentices and elders as the pads of older and younger cats could crack much easier than the pads of middle aged warriors.

The day was a usual day, but then it came the time to share tongues with Starclan.

"Jayfeather." Briarlight walked up to him." Its time." She let out a sigh as he saw him turn his head. He nodded as he walked to put the herbs he had in his mouth into a store.

Briarlight went outside the medicine cat den sitting at the entrance, as Jayfeather was finishing up what he was doing.

"Hello Briarlight." Lightpaw walked up to her. "How have you been doing?"

"I've been doing good Lightpaw." She told him. "How are you and your family doing?" She decided to ask.

"My kits have been doing great." He smiled. "You heading out?" He asked.

Jayfeather came out of the medicine cat den. "Yes, we are heading to the Moonpool, to share tongues with our ancestors." He said.

"Well that amazing." Lightpaw soon let out a yawn. "Well good luck, ill see you in the morning." He started to pad towards the apprentice den.

She looked up at the sun, which was slowly disappearing over the horizon. She thought of the visions she had gotten, her eyes filling with thought and wonder.

She soon felt a nudge break her out of the trance she was in. It was Jayfeather. "Lets move." She smiled, and then started to walk out of camp with the tom.

Soon enough they reached the stream that lead up to the Moonpool. They walked up and saw the two apprentices.

"Hi!" One apprentice said. "I'm Foxpaw!" Foxpaw seemed so friendly. The other apprentice was behind Foxpaw.

"I'm ta…." The apprentice got quieter as he spoke. He tried to speak up. "I'm Tall…." He trailed off again. He seemed really timid.

"Your Tallpaw?" Briarlight said. He nodded. "Well I'm Briarlight, and this is Jayfeather." She told the apprentices.

"Where's Leafpool?" Foxpaw asked looking behind them.

"She's watching her sister, she's very close to kitting." Briarlight told them. "We couldn't attend the other times because we had to do something important." Briarlight told them.

"Jayfeather!" Willow shine soon ran up and dipped her head to the medicine cat. "Its great to see you again." She then turned to turn to Briarlight. "And its—" She cut herself off. "Briarlight! You're walking on all fours!" She said with amazement. Briarlight could feel her pelt get warm.

"Willowshine, Jayfeather, get over here!" Kestrelflight called out to the other two medicine cats.

They both walked to Kestrelflight, and a discussion between the senior medicine cats had begun. She looked around and saw the apprentices talking to each other, giggling and all that other stuff. Were they flirting with each other?

But then she heard one of the medicine cats say something loudly.

"It couldn't be!"

She got closer to the medicine cats, who where arguing, did Jayfeather tell them.

"Surely this is an omen? Or a sign?" Littlecloud said with uncertainty.

"Impossible, why would it be?" Kestrelflight said.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Mothwing exclaimed at the seasoned medicine cat.

"Starclan left it for us to find! I mean come on! Its right where we would find it!"

"But why? It makes no sense?" Littlecloud said.

"Starclan would want us to find out what this means, that is the purpose of an Omen!" Jayfeather retorted to Littlecloud.

"You can't even see it Jayfeather!" Kestrelflight said, starting to lose his collection.

"What are you arguing about?" She asked Jayfeather.

"Take a look for yourself." Mothwing told Briarlight.

Briarlight walked to nudge herself in between the other 5 medicine cats. She then gasped at the sight of this. Surely this is what Half Moon was telling her about?

There were Roses in full bloom, and Catmint twisting around it.

* * *

_**I have waited so long to drop this omen, and tell me what you think it means. Who ever gets it gets to name the single kit of Squirrelflight (As that's how it apparently is going to be in **__**the Starclan's Promise Arc**__**. I forgot to mention they are doing that if you didn't already know) and get to chose the names of Ivypool's kits when they do come :3**_

_**Also, comment if you think I should start an Ask (INSERT MOST WANTED CAT) a poem series or something along the lines of that.**_

_**If you liked this chapter, Review, and if you love this story, Follow or favorite, or what I like to call it "Follite" XD.**_

_**-Talon**_


	14. C14: Visions

_**Visions**_

_**6 reviews in a day! (Gasps for air) I was amazed to see all the overwelming support from yall. :3**_

_**Well I loved all the guesses that came to me and I got to say the closest one to guessing it was {**__**Opens Envelope}**_

_**Timberfrost of Thunderclan! (T**__**he clans are surrounded by the code but it needs to change?)**_

_**Spottedmist: Nice guess, I love how you got creative with it.**_

_**Guest: I wanted the catnip to represent the cats, but it would've been too obvious **_

_**To those who put in kit names: I will take a few into consideration, but no promises, as Timberfrost will get first pick :3**_

_**Well enough yapping, here's the chapter :3**_

* * *

Briarlight looked at the roses in the overgrowth of catmint. How did the catmint survive with the roses so close? She could guess that the roots where touching together.

"Do you know what this Briarlight?" Kestrelflight asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Um… I need to talk to Jayfeather." She quickly said.

She nudged Jayfeather away from the other medicine cats, so they could talk privately. The other medicine cats started to murmur to each other.

"Jayfeather, I had a vision about this!" She whispers." I saw all of us, as in medicine cats looking at something. I didn't expect it to be an omen!" She looked at the tom. "We have to tell them about the prophecy now."

"Do we?" Jayfeather asked Briarlight. "What if they don't believe us, like Bramblestar." He said.

"Then was an omen from the prophecy, we have to tell them, or they might just not know its meaning, and how important it means to all the clans!"

"But this prophecy was given to Thunderclan, it should stay Thunderclan business, we shouldn't just share it with all!" He whispered sharply.

"Its better to get this off our chests now Jayfeather, or it will be more difficult later!" She argued back.

Jayfeather still looked at her with uncertainty.

"Do you trust me to do the right thing Jay Jay?" Briarlight asked, softening her tone.

Jayfeather eyes soon fell upon her. His unseeing gaze softened. "I do trust you to do the right thing." His eyes soon filled back with uncertainty. "But are you sure its the right thing to do?"

"I'm sure Jay Jay." She said with confidence.

"Should I tell them?" Jayfeather asked.

"No, I should." She began. "I received the prophecy, I should be the one to share it with the others." She began to walk to the other medicine cats.

"So is this a omen or not?" Willowshine asked, her eyes filled with suspense.

Briarlight nodded her head in response to the Riverclan medicine cat. "It is an omen."

"So what does it mean then?" Kestrelflight asked, sounding skeptical about the omen.

"The omen makes sense if you do not know the prophecy." She simply stated.

"A prophecy?" Tallpaw asked his eyes soon fixing onto Briarlight.

"Yes Tallpaw, a prophecy." Briarlight said.

"Well what does is the prophecy then?" Littlecloud asked.

"The broken briar can only grow with the love of a Jays wing, and the support of a Talon's Claw to spread onto the roots of herbs, to break the writ of the old." She told the prophecy to the medicine cats.

The medicine cats looked at the rose with the catmint tangled around it.

Willowshine looked at it with a lot of thought, as if she was close to figuring it out.

"The catmint is the herb to get rid of the age old sickness of green cough." Mothwing spoke. "The rose is a flower…" She trailed off trying to think.

"Its a beautiful flower." Willowshine said thoughtfully, her gaze soon fixing on Jayfeather. "Does it signify love?"

"But Catmint is a very picky herb, why would it chose to grow next to a plant that would take water and other stuff that makes a herb grow?" Littlecloud asked? "Catmint always grows by itself!'

Willowshine eyes widened. "I know what it means!"

"Well what does it mean?" Foxpaw asked the Riverclan medicine cat, yearning to know.

"Catmint is a herb as old as tradition, to have it wrapped around the rose, let alone growing that close to another plant is different." She said. "And the rose is so beautiful, as love is, so in order for Love to bloom, it must change!" She exclaimed the last part, and slowly looked at Jayfeather.

"Change the writ of the old?" Littlecloud said confused, then he opened his eyes. "No! We can't change the warrior code! It has stayed for that for generations since Mothflight had chosen the standards for the medicine cats!" He said angrily.

"But what is there to change?" Tallpaw asked Kestrelflight, who had been silent for a good while.

"You said something about a "broken briar" and a "Jays wing" in the prophecy. And the love would help it "grow", so if I'm correct, does that mean what I think what it means?" Kestrelflight asked.

Jayfeather pointed his head so his blind eyes were looking at Briarlight. He nodded to her, as if he was allowing her to reveal their secret. "It does Kestrelflight." She told the tom. His eyes open wider than before, with shock. "Me and Jayfeather are… are in love." She looked at the medicine cats. Littlecloud and Kestrelflight looked at each other with disappointment in their eyes, but their apprentices looked with the exact opposite, as they looked with each other with amazement. They must be thinking how brave she and Jayfeather must be to break the warrior code just to be together. She soon turned her head to the Riverclan medicine cats. Mothwing looked at them approval, as she was advocating for change. Willowshine looked at them with approval, but also with a hint of sadness in her eyes. Had she also loved the Thunderclan medicine cat?

"Why would our ancestors want to change what has been around for generations before?" Littlecloud said. "Love, especially in between medicine cats has always brought bad things!" Littlecloud retorted, proving that he completely disagreed with her choice.

"Look at all that section of the code has done for some many seasons! Heartbreak! Just painful heartbreak!" Willowshine yowled at Littlecloud, as if she was ridiculing him. "We are not like those monsters who roam the Thunderpath! We are cats, and we feel! Not just pain, but loss, anger, and love! Don't act like you have not loved once Littlecloud!" Willowshine's eyes were watering.

The old Shadowclan medicine cat looked like his heart was torn out, and taken aback by all of Willowshine's words.

"Even one of your predecessors Yellowfang fell in love!" Willow shine continued. "And since she couldn't raise her own kits, it ended up with Brokenstar on a twisted path!"

Littlecloud looked down at the ground, and sighed with defeat.

"But love it what caused Brokenstar to even exist!" Kestrelflight argued on the side of Littlecloud. "Love is the root of all evil for medicine cats!"

"Our ancestors demanded that we take a course different from those before us, so we would not end up like our predecessors!" Mothwing now stepped into the discussion. "I will not deny the will of our ancestors, even if it is change!" Mothwing stood next to her apprentice.

"We need to bring this up with our leaders!" Littlecloud yowled. "Rowanstar will not stand for this!"

"And nor will Onestar!" Kestrelflight said.

Briarlight looked at the apprentices. They looked town between their decision and their mentor's decision.

The medicine cats had started in huge argument.

"We will consult with our ancestors about this matter!" Jayfeather yowled to the other cats, which silenced themselves.

"I agree with Jayfeather." Willowshine said.

They all looked at each other, and nodded with what Jayfeather said.

They all went into the Moonpool cave. The medicine cats lapped up a few drops of the holy water, and fell asleep.

_Briarlight woke up in a starry plain. It was empty, but then she looked up, and saw stars falling from the sky, but then they started to form the shapes of cats. The first cat to form up was Half Moon, who looked at her with a soft gaze. The next cat formed right next to Half Moon, was Yellowfang, with a stern look on her face. The last cat that formed up next to Yellowfang was her former apprentice, Cinderpelt._

"_It is nice to see you both." Half Moon said._

_She looked to her left, and saw Jayfeather sitting next to her. She felt confused, medicine cats usually never share dreams at the Moonpool._

"_It is nice to see you too." Jayfeather looked at Half Moon._

"_We are faced at the dawn of change, but Windclan's medicine cats and Shadowclan's medicine cat's seem to be sure that change is not the way to go." Briarlight said. "What should we do?" _

"_Ah, but that is normal for Windclan and Shadowclan, always wanting to keep to their traditional values. Change has always weakened them." Cinderpelt said._

"_But you must convince them to accept this change. It is the one way, the only way to peace." Yellowfang said. "Division leads to a much twisted ending."_

"_Twisted ending?" Jayfeather asked, but Half Moon was already drawing a circle around them. Once the circle was closed, a bright light flashed their vision. Then it was pitch black._

"_Where are we?" she thought out loud._

_Without warning, the scent of blood and fear filled the air as the new moon sky was up. Hisses of hostility could be heard. Yowls of pain could be heard now. Briarlight was afraid. Moans of pain could be heard. The moans of a dead cat._

_A blinding light soon engulfed their sight once more, and they found themselves around the back into the starry plain._

"_If you cannot convince the other medicine cats for change, then that will be the path that will be walked, filled with bloodshed." Cinderpelt said, her eyes that seemed to be full of worry._

They both woke up; Briarlight saw the others where awake. None of the other medicine cats seemed to be scared, but then again, if they were to show fear, it could incite fear into the others. Maybe they did not receive the same vision as they had gotten.

Briarlight saw Littlecloud's glare upon her. He must be still mad at the decision she had chosen.

Foxpaw walked up to Briarlight.

"Even though my mentor doesn't approve of your decision, you can count on my support." She gave a smile at the end.

"I… I agree with you too." Tallpaw sounded somewhat confident.

Briarlight purred. "I appreciate the support." Briarlight said. "And try to talk some sense into them." Briarlight whispered to the apprentices. They nodded their heads and walked towards their mentors.

Jayfeather and Briarlight started to walk back to Thunderclan camp.

"We are going to show Bramblestar this omen tomorrow." Jayfeather told his mate. "Then he will believe us."

The vision at the Moonpool was still replaying in her mind. The possibility of war for their love, for change. Was their love worth more than the lives of many? Who was going to agree and disagree with change? And who would pay the ultimate price for change, or the prevention of change?

"Briarlight?" Jayfeather's voice brought her back out of her trance. "Are you alright?"

She noticed her claws where unsheathed, and her pelt was ruffled up.

"I'm just worried about our vision." Briarlight admitted. "If we can't convince the leaders to be one on this decision, then who would suffer for our love?"

Jayfeather sighed. "If it comes to the worse, I will make sure you stay safe, no matter the cost." He brought his pelt closer to hers. "For our sake."

She smiled lightly, her pelt started to straighten our, as her claws went back into their sheath. They continued to walk back to camp. She twisted her tail around his.

Before they could walk back into camp, Jayfeather untwined his tail from hers.

"We need to head to Bramblestar's den right now." Jayfeather said. "So we can tell him about the omen."

They walked up to the leaders den. Jayfeather peeked his head into the den. "Bramblestar!" He whispered loudly.

"Come in Jayfeather." Bramblestar said groggily.

They both soon walked into the leaders den.

The tabby tom let out a loud yawn. "What is it?" The leader's eyes looked droopy.

"We found an omen that connects to the prophecy, we told you before, while at the Moonpool."

"What was it?" He looked at Briarlight.

"It was catmint growing right beside a rose, twisting around the stalk of the rose, which was in full bloom."

"Well I would like to see said omen." Bramblestar said. Briarlight knew that Bramblestar would ask for evidence of said omen.

"We can go tomorrow morning." Jayfeather told his leader. He simply nodded, and put his head in between his paws.

Briarlight couldn't help but stifle a purr as the leader nodded back to sleep, as it seemed so cute to her. She turned her head towards the entrance of the leaders den. They eventually went to the medicine cat den.

"Good night Briarlight." Jayfeather licked her ear as he nudged closer to her. His pelt her comforted her. "Don't worry about that vision, we will not allow that to happen." She smiled as she drifted to sleep.

_She began to hear something._

"_You mangy piece of crow food!" A voice said._

"_You're only the start!" The other voice said, with great hostility in their voice. "Your mate will be next, and I will make her death as slowly and painfully as possible!" A flash of Amber eyes and thorn like claws came into vision, and a scarlet pool of blood flowed._

"She woke up shivering in fear. She looked to the left and saw Jayfeather slowly open his blind eyes.

"Are you alright?" He said.

"I'm fine Jayfeather, just cold." She lied.

"Ok… But we still have to show Bramblestar the omen." Jayfeather said.

Briarlight got out of her nest, and started to groom her pelt.

"Are you ready to go?" Bramblestar's voice could be heard at the entrance of the medicine cat den.

Briarlight simply nodded as she walked out of the den. Jayfeather soon came out of the den and they all exited camp towards the Moonpool.

"When did you realize that you where in love with Briarlight Jayfeather?" Bramblestar asked. "I know you wouldn't have fallen in love in just one night.

"Well if you want to know… It started when I still had my powers. I could read Briarlight's thought, and I would always find myself somewhere among her thoughts. Soon enough I realized that I enjoyed her company more than just a friend, but I hid that by acting grumpy all the time." He said. "Then he journey came along, and we where away from the prying eyes and possible gossip of clan mates. We talked, we played, and she even got to save me from drowning."

"You saved his life? I didn't know that." Bramblestar looked at Briarlight.

"She got scared, and confessed her love for me, and then I felt my heart fully open as those words came out of her mouth." Jayfeather said, remembering. "And that's how we got together."

They soon saw two cats walking 3 tail lengths from the waterside.

"Hello Bramblestar." Rowanstar said.

"Hello Rowanstar." He greeted the Shadowclan leader.

Littlecloud's gaze was on Briarlight, but held less hostility. Briarlight could only assume they were going to see the omen also.

The leaders of Riverclan and Windclan, Mistystar and Onestar, were observing the omen.

"Bramblestar, Rowanstar, what do you think of this?" Mistystar asked the other two leaders.

Both leaders hurried and walked towards Mistystar.

"Its like the prophecy I've been told." Bramblestar said, with the sudden realization that he was joking about a legitimate prophecy.

"We will discuss this matter at the gathering in 6 days." Onestar said, slightly irritated at this omen. "Make your decision by the Full moon."

The other clan leaders nodded. Bramblestar knew that the prophecy was real now, so he could make a just decision now.

Briarlight felt sick all of a sudden.

Don't throw up.

That repeated in her mind, but the harder she tried not to, the more the urge to was.

She ran to the nearest bush and threw up whatever she had for breakfast.

Bramblestar looked at Jayfeather and then at Briarlight.

"I remember when Squirrelflight was like that." The leader spoke. "She would feel sick at the most random times, like at a gathering or in the middle of a border patrol."

Briarlight thought how coincidental it was that Squirrelflight had gone through this too.

"What is wrong with me then?" She asked the leader.

"You don't realize it?" Bramblestar asked, mildly surprised.

She shook her head.

"Well how do I put this into words?" The leader thought out loud. He looked kind of nervous.

"Spit it out then Bramblestar." She jokingly said.

"Your expecting kits."

* * *

_**Well here's another chapter to you, the readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and feel free to predict what will happen :3**_

_**If you like this story, feel free to drop a review, if you love this story, follow and favorite :3**_

_**Talon**_


	15. C15: Thunderclan's Choice

_**Thunderclan's Choice**_

_**So I see all of you liked the chapter before, and I intended to drop the baby boom so long ago actually, I used Ivypool's pregnancy to mask the evident pregnancy of Briarlight, but enough sche- I MEAN STORY WRITING, (Coughs) Let me answer some questions!**_

_**WarriorCat4Life: Thank you for the support! I enjoy making readers happy.**_

_**Guest (Bramblestar fathering Squirrelflight's kits…): I don't feel that it would be awkward for Jayfeather and Lionblaze, as they have already come to terms with the fact that they are not their legitimate parents. But still, they will have some kits.**_

_**Spottedfernkitty: Thank you! After all, I spend a lot of my time editing all the rough drafts I make XD**_

_**Snowflower3618: Maybe, just maybe…**_

_**Sunnypelt: You'll have to find out this chapter!**_

_**Kiwi: You predicted correct as I expected people to do so: 3**_

_**Ccee633: Yep, I have been working on my cliffee skills.**_

_**Now that all the questions have been answered, then the show must go on with this romance!**_

* * *

"Kits?" Briarlight asked, feeling suddenly nauseous at the news. She then looked at Jayfeather. "Is this true and did you know?"

The medicine cat's eyes were looking off in the distance. He then sighed. "Yes I knew and I was unsure if you really were expecting kits." He began. "The symptoms you have been experiencing, and you were just the beginning to see these symptoms, it could've been any other sickness."

"If you possibly knew, why didn't you tell me?" She sounded somewhat angry, but at the same time confused. "You should've told me earlier."

"I didn't tell you earlier because you have had many things on your mind, such as the reoccurring visions, and this prophecy." He said softly. "I was completely unsure if you were expecting kits, so I didn't want to worry you just because a hunch."

Briarlight began realize that her pelt was ruffled, and she knew inside herself that she couldn't stay upset at the blind tom.

"Is Jayfeather the father?" Bramblestar asked, and both cats looked at his general direction. "I couldn't think of another tom that suits you like him." Bramblestar said, with a smile stretching across his face.

They both looked at each other, and Briarlight could tell that Jayfeather was now blushing, just from the way his facial expression, as it was one she had never seen him make.

"I'm sure I'm the father." He said, his blind eyes looking in the direction of Bramblestar.

Bramblestar's smile soon turned to a frown, and his eyes filled with a light worry. "This is good news and all, you expecting kits and all, but this is still forbidden against the warrior code."

"Not if we can complete the prophecy." Briarlight told her leader, and his eyes filled with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well like the prophecy had our love written in the stars, and the prophecy means that were destined to change the warrior code." Jayfeather told Bramblestar. "Its your job to decide whether Thunderclan takes part in this change."

Bramblestar looked at Jayfeather. "I know who can help me with this decision." Bramblestar said. "I'll see if Sandstorm and Graystripe can help me decide, maybe they will support us in this matter, after all, they were always living with change."

Briarlight nodded and then looked at Jayfeather. She walked to him, and soon beside him, who was smiling lightly. She twined her tail with his, giving a light purr.

"How about we change the warrior code before you show your love openly." Bramblestar chuckled at the medicine cats, interrupting them.

"Sorry Bramblestar." She blushed, as she felt embarrassed that she forgot the leader was standing a couple of paw steps away from them.

"I'm just happy that I'm going to be a mother! After all I was always told that I would never have kits."

Bramblestar looked at the she cat and nodded. "Well let's get going, after all we only have a few days to decide if we will go along with this change."

So they continued to walk back to camp, and before sun high they were back at camp.

Briarlight saw her father poking his head out of the elder's den, while Sandstorm was sunning herself in the clearing.

Soon enough Graystripe walked over to Sandstorm and started to talk to her.

Bramblestar looked at the two elders and smiled. "Graystripe! Sandstorm!" He called out, and their ears perked back.

Graystripe looked back and saw the 3 cats. He smiled at the sight of his daughter and waved his tail for them to come over to them.

"Where is Millie?" Briarlight asked.

"She's sleeping like a badger." Graystripe told her. "Ever since you got fixed, all she has been doing is relaxing. Her mind has been calmed for the fact that our kit has been saved." He said, looking at Jayfeather.

"Lovely day isn't it Bramblestar?" Sandstorm said to the leader.

"Indeed it is." Bramblestar agreed. "I come here to talk to you two seeking advice."

The elders looked at Bramblestar. "What kind of advice Bramblestar?"

"Since you two have been through the most change, I thought you two could advise me with more change." The elders perked their ears. "Omens and signs have been leaning towards change."

"What does the change beckon?" Sandstorm asked. "Change brings good things, but it can also bring bad things."

Briarlight looked at the elders. "This change brings change to the Warrior code." She said, and their eyes landed on her. "This change would be about medicine cats and mates."

Sandstorm looked at Briarlight and Jayfeather. "What were the omens that have been seen, and what prophecies have been found if any?" Sandstorm asked the medicine cats.

"Well there was a prophecy and an omen at the Moonpool." Jayfeather told them

"What was the omen?" Graystripe asked.

"Well it was a Rose entangled with catmint right next to each other." Briarlight said, remembering the omen from the night before." It signified change as catmint never grows next to any other plant or herb."

Sandstorm nodded her head. "What does the prophecy reflect on?"

"It said that Talonpaw would help us find a way to fix me, and that Jayfeather was destined to fall in love with me, to change the code." She told Sandstorm.

"So a change for the… Did you just say fall in love with Jayfeather?" Graystripe said, looking at Jayfeather, somewhat confused.

"She just did." Jayfeather said, looking at Briarlight, with a light grin.

Sandstorm gave a mrrow of laughter. "Of all of the cats, I thought you would be the last one to fall in love Jayfeather!"

"I thought that too Sandstorm." He shook his head with laughter. "But still, to change the warrior code for my daughter seems a bit wrong…"

Briarlight looked at her father. "Its not just me father, it's for all the medicine cats, even those after me."

Sandstorm looked at Bramblestar now. "If Starclan wants us to change, I would advise to go for change."

Graystripe nodded with agreement. "If it is the will of Starclan for us to change to code, it has to be for the better. After all cats like Leafpool and Yellowfang had to watch their kits grow up with someone else as their mother. That must be quite heart wrenching to see their own kit call someone else mama." Graystripe said.

"Well that also brings to our next piece of news." Bramblestar said, looking at Briarlight.

"What is it Briarlight?" Graystripe asked, somewhat worried. "Is everything alright?"

"No nothing is wrong if that's what your thinking." She gave a reassuring purr. "In fact it's some good news."

She saw the worry in her father's eyes fade away at the sound of good news.

"I'm expecting kits." She said, slightly smiling.

Graystripe face lit up with joy. "That's amazing!" He exclaimed. "I'm going to see my grand kits," He said happily. "Who's the lucky tom?"

Briarlight blushed a little, and then looked to the left, where Jayfeather was standing.

An astonished face caught onto Sandstorms face. "Jayfeather's the father?" She said slightly confused. "Of all the cats once more, Jayfeather was the last one I expected to be a father."

"Its a long story." Jayfeather said, his blind eyes looking away from Sandstorm.

"So you two broke the warrior code?" Graystripe asked. "I guess it runs in out families huh Sandstorm." He nudged Sandstorm jokingly.

"I guess it does." She said, looking off into the distance.

"So you two are in agreement?" Bramblestar asked. They both nodded their head. "I will announce to the clan that we have to chance to take place in this monumental change."

Bramblestar swiftly went towards the High rock.

Some cats noticed he was perched onto the rock, and assumed he was to call a clan meeting, so a few cats started to gather in the clearing.

"All cats old enough to catch their prey father beneath the High Rock!"

More cats gathered beneath the High Rock to listen to what their leader would have to say.

"The dawn of change is upon us, as we have been offered another chance to change the warrior code." Murmurs of confusion were heard from the crowd. "Starclan has beckon that we change once more."

"What kind of change?" One cat called out.

"A change directed towards medicine cats." Bramblestar said. "A change that shall allow them to have mates."

"But that's outrageous!" A cat yowled out. Briarlight turned around to see the cat. It was Birchfall. "That has been a part of our code for generations, why would we remove it?"

"And why shouldn't we remove it?" Bramblestar shot back. "After all this change has no effect to your life style."

"Because it would distract medicine cats from their duties!" Molewhisker called out.

"I had 3 kits, and I was still vigilant to my duties!" Leafpool called out. "I even got my sister to take of them!"

"See, a medicine cat can still do their duties even with kits!" Bramblestar exclaimed.

She looked over to Graystripe and Sandstorm, who was whispering to Bumblestripe and Lionblaze.

"For all medicine cats do for the clan's, don't you think that they deserve to be happy?" Lionblaze soon called out.

"I agree with the change!" Bumblestripe yowled out. "They have to live alone, but not by choice, but because the Warrior code mandates them to! How would you feel if you could never fall in love because of a few words from cats long ago!"

Some cats look more ready to openly join the side for change.

"A few words? A few words!" Birchfall looked at Bumblestripe with anger. "The warrior code is not just a few words! It is what mandates our actions in the clan!"

"That's enough bickering!" Bramblestar called out. "Who agrees with change?"

At first some cats were hesitant to join, but then cats began to cheer with for change. Molewhisker and Birchfall soon looked away with disappointment and anger. They of course, were not the only cats that seemed to disagree

"Then it is settled." Bramblestar said. "At this gathering, we shall announce that we are for change." He looked at Briarlight and Jayfeather. "This clan meeting is over."

Briarlight smiled as she nuzzled Jayfeather.

"We may be together after all." She purred.

"Maybe we will." Jayfeather said. "But the other clans will hopefully be with us."

Leafpool walked up to the both of them.

"So are you two mates now?" She asked, with a smile on her face. "Or has this been for a while?"

"A while Leafpool/" Jayfeather told his mother. "I think it was four sunrises since the journey to the Twoleg place."

"So around 2 moons now?" She asked. "I also hear that she's expecting kits." Leafpool said. "That's why Lionblaze and Bumblestripe supported the cause for change." She said. "Sandstorm and Graystripe had told them."

"I am, but not as close to kitting as Squirrelflight and Ivypool." She nudged his mother. "I wonder how the other clans will take this change."

"I don't know but—" A yowl could be heard coming from the nursery.

Ivypool soon poked her head out of the nursery, her eyes frantically searching the clearing.

"Its Squirrelflight! Her kits are coming!"

Jayfeather nodded. "Get the herbs Briarlight."

She nodded as she rushed into the medicine cat den. Some honey, Chervil, and some Borage leaves. She got the herbs and rushed to the nursery.

She saw pacing around the nursery entrance. She could tell how the tom was worried for her mate.

She had the herbs in her mouth, and slowly shoved her way into the nursery.

"Give her some honey, it will give her some strength!" Jayfeather ordered.

Squirrelflight, with her eyes shut close, she opened her mouth to let the honey drip in. She swallows the honey, and her face shriveled in pain.

"Put the stick her mouth." Jayfeather told Ivypool, who soon did so. Squirrelflight soon bit into the stick.

"The first kit is coming!" Briarlight said.

"Squirrelflight push!" Jayfeather said.

Jayfeather sniffed around to lick the kit, which then started to mewl.

"Its a She kit!" Briarlight said.

Squirrelflight looked different, and not rounded. Was that the only kit? The kit had 4 white paws and was had a tabby dark orange pelt.

Bramblestar rushed in.

"Is Squirrelflight ok? Is the kit ok?" Bramblestar tried to bombard the medicine cats with question.

"They're fine." Jayfeather reassured his foster father. "Say hello to your kit."

Bramblestar's eyes softened as he saw his daughter. He rushed up to his mate's side.

"What should we name her?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Um…" Bramblestar's voice filled with though. "Oh I know! Remember when we were exploring the territory so many seasons ago? When we were by the Ancient Oak, and then when I went to pounce, an acorn bopped me on the head?"

Squirrelflight nodded.

"So how about Acornkit."

"That's a lovely name." She purred, looking at her kit, which was suckling for milk.

The blind tom stood next to his foster father. Bramblestar looked to the right and saw Jayfeather.

"You'll make a great father too." He nudged his foster son.

Jayfeather looked away with embarrassment.

Seeing another kit being born just warmed up her heart. But then she remembered how she was still expecting Jayfeather's kits. The thought of her kits being born in an age of change only made her think of the upcoming gathering.

The gathering would be coming soon, and then, change will occur.

* * *

_**Well I hope you all like this chapter as I took a lot of time to work on it, as I may slowly be hitting a writers block with this story, I just need to relax a bit and all, not post my chapters every single day, but maybe 3 times a week :P**_

_**Well if you liked reading this story, review, it wont hurt you to show how you feel about this story, and if you love it, Favorite and Follow!**_

_**-Talon**_


	16. C16: The Gathering

_**The Gathering**_

_**I worked long on this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it :3**_

_**Not many questions were left, but I will respond to some of the reviews:**_

_**Kiwi: You'll Find out in this chapter.**_

_**MortalWarriorsOfZombies: HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEE : )**_

_**Spottedmist: I liked the kit's name too :3 You can thank Timberfrost :3**_

_**Now enough blabbering here's a new chapter.**_

* * *

Bramblestar looked at the sun lowering to the horizon and sighed. The day of the gathering was here. He was nervous about the jurisdiction and what the other clans would do to prevent this action.

He walked over to the nursery to meet his mate.

"Nice to see you again my Brambly." Squirrelflight purred, then looked at her kit.

"I wonder when she will open her eyes." Bramblestar said, looking at Acornkit.

"She will open them when she is ready Brambly, but now you have a gathering to attend."

"Well I will see you when I get back tonight." Bramblestar smiled, and then gave Acornkit an affectionate lick to the top of her head.

He soon started to head out of the nursery; he could hear Flarepaw's kits gather around Squirrelflight for a story.

He now could see Leafpool who was talking to the other medicine cats of Thunderclan.

"Jayfeather, Briarlight, are you coming to this gathering?" He asked.

"We are going to attend." Briarlight said, her voice quivered with worry, and her fur somewhat stuck up with a trace of fear. Was she afraid that the other clans would disagree or scorn this decision?

Jayfeather looked at his mate, and gave her a reassuring lick. "Don't worry."

"Ill do everything in my power to get these changes peacefully." Bramblestar told Briarlight.

She sighed as her fur went down to lie on her back flat.

"Well lets get going now." Bramblestar ordered the gathering group.

Bramblestar thought about how would he convince the leaders to agree, if they did disagree. But what he did know was that Rowanstar would not allow change to occur without a fight, as he did not appreciate the most recent actions to aid they provided to Shadowclan.

Onestar would probably be on the same paw as Rowanstar, as they generally disagreed with Thunderclan, after the death of Tallstar. Tensions have been ever rising in between their clans ever since they shared a border.

That only left Mistystar, who was friendly to Thunderclan after finding out her mother was once the leader of Thunderclan, and generally agreed with Thunderclan ever since the change of leadership so many seasons ago. Hopefully she would agree with them.

The moon was rising higher and higher with each paw step.

"Great night for a gathering isn't it Bramblestar." He heard the Riverclan's leaders voice.

"Indeed it is Mistystar, especially for a leaf bare night." Bramblestar smiled, then catching a glimpse of Willowshine. "So I see you brought your medicine cat too."

Mistystar nodded. "This decision affects her, she deserves to be here."

Bramblestar nodded with agreement. "I feel the same way Mistystar. I wonder what Shadowclan and Windclan would think of this proposal."

"We will soon find out." Mistystar said, starting to cross the log bridge, as the last of their cats have crossed.

Bramblestar soon got onto the log and started to cross towards the island. He saw Onestar talking to Rowanstar. He hoped that they were not talking about anything hostile.

"What matter shall we discuss first?" Bramblestar asked the other three leaders.

"I personally think we should start on our clans first." Mistystar said, looking at the other leaders.

"I agree with Mistystar. I shall start." Onestar said.

He jumped onto one of the branches, and soon the other leaders followed, and perched themselves onto the sturdy branch.

"Windclan is doing great, even with the cold running the prey into the burrows." Onestar began. "Also my son has been apprenticed, and has chosen to follow the path of a Medicine cat." A smile soon spread across his face. "That is all from Windclan."

Mistystar straighten up. "Riverclan is also doing well, our streams have not frozen, which we are grateful to Starclan for, as they have decided not to let us go hungry." She paused. "And one of our queens has given birth to 3 healthy kits." She now looked at Rowanstar, signaling she was almost done speaking. "That is all the Major news from Riverclan."

Rowanstar looked at the crowd of cats. "Like all the other clans, Shadowclan is thriving, even with the cold closing in every sunrise, and a elder died peacefully in their sleep."

Some cats looked saddened.

"But in greater news, Stoatfur is expecting kits." Cats looked at Stoatfur, congratulating her. "That is all."

Bramblestar felt gazes upon him. "Well Thunderclan is doing great, and in even better news, Jayfeather, Briarlight and Ivypool have returned." He said. "Briarlight can now walk on all four of her legs, and Ivypool is expecting kits."

Some cats looked at Briarlight, who moved her tail over her paws with embarrassment, and gave a sheepish smile.

"Also, my mate has given birth to a healthy kit." Some cats called out to congratulate him. He wondered if he should also include the 3 new cats within his report, but decided it was better to omit that information. "That is all."

"Now, we will discuss the possible change to the warrior code that you have been hearing about. Converse among yourself until a verdict has been reached." Rowanstar said.

The leaders jumped down from the branch and walked behind the tree that they reported the clan doings.

"Those for change say I." Rowanstar said.

"I." Bramblestar and Mistystar said in unison.

"And those against the change say Nay."

"Nay." Rowanstar and Onestar said in unison too.

"So the vote is to for change and two for no change." Bramblestar tallied up the vote. "We must deliberate on this topic."

"The proposal was to revoke the previous decision of our ancestors for medicine cats not being allowed to take or have a mate." Bramblestar began. "I believe it should be changed for love cannot be controlled by all, and an apprentice at the age of six moons old is not old enough to realize what they are truly giving up when they promise not to take a mate. This leads to the eventually falling in love for some medicine cats, causing them to take a mate, and possible having kits, thus having to possibly lie to their clan mates of their kin origins." Bramblestar began the discussion.

"I disagree with your argument Bramblestar." Rowanstar said. "Medicine cats chose to fall in love, they chose their aspects of life, and it usually ends up in kits, like the medicine cats from my clan, as well as yours." He said.

"But love cannot be controlled Rowanstar, it cannot be hidden like prey, or cannot be masked by any scent." Mistystar backed up Bramblestar. "There is no herb that can prevent love from blooming."

"We can change the code if we progress Rowanstar, after all, medicine cats have thought this before us, but could never change it alone, but we, the leaders have the power to change what has been kept for generations, what has caused heartbreak and sadness for generations." Bramblestar said.

"We just can't do that Bramblestar." Rowanstar said somewhat getting angry.

"I agree with Rowanstar Bramblestar, we just can't make a change that drastic!" After all the code is all that binds us together." Onestar said. "Change is what brought hostility among us."

"Oh come on! The code wasn't made in a day!" He continued. "What is now is not meant forever." Bramblestar looked at the other two leaders who disagreed,

Rowanstar looked at Mistystar. "You can't agree with Bramblestar."

"But I agree with Bramblestar." She told him. "Bramblestar is right, if we do not accept change, we will be dooming out further generations. Change may have brought bad, but has also brought great things."

Onestar looked at Rowanstar, his gaze full of doubt. Bramblestar could tell that the Windclan leader was going to cave in soon.

Rowanstar's eyes soon looked at the clearing, looking for a reason to support his side, and then he saw Briarlight and Jayfeather standing next to each other. He soon focused on Briarlight, then his gaze filled with realization.

"Bramblestar only speaks for his medicine cats!" He began. "Just think about it, they were gone for a moon, and come back to report this prophecy, coincidentally about them. Just think about it, why else would Bramblestar agree with his medicine cats?"

"Are you suggesting that I am mouse brained?" Bramblestar asked, narrowing his eyes, sounding somewhat irritated.

"I am considering that your may be mouse brained!" Rowanstar retorted.

"Nonsense Rowanstar, why would our ancestors give us that Omen!" Mistystar exclaimed sternly.

"Enough!" Onestar spoke. "I think we have prolonged what should have been said a while ago." He looked at Rowanstar and nodded. "If you do not agree with us by the night of the new moon, you shall meet us in battle!" Onestar spat.

"So be it!" Mistystar yowled, her pelt spiking up. "You have set the stones, and you want bloody war, so be it!"

They all looked up, and saw clouds covering the full moon.

Cats looked up and gasped and stared with shock.

"Its a sign!" One cat yowled.

"Is the gathering over?" Another cat called out.

"It is." Rowanstar's voice was filled with hostility. "Shadowclan back to our territory."

"And Windclan back to ours!" Onestar soon called out.

Bramblestar sighed with disappointment, and then looked at Mistystar. "Starclan help us."

"Starclan will be on our side, watching us, but I also will side with you in this oncoming battle so come one."

"Thank you Mistystar." Bramblestar dipped his head with gratitude. "But this is no mere battle. This is a battle that the leaders are willing to lose the rest of their lives for. This will be war like you said."

Mistystar looked at him grimly." Yes, you are right, and I would advise you to start battle training, and get apprentices and warriors for battle.'

"I will Mistystar, I can assure you that, but now, I must tell the rest of my clan." He sighed. "Pray to Starclan that this is just a nightmare."

Bramblestar walked over to his medicine cats.

"What happened?" Briarlight asked. "Rowanstar and Onestar didn't look to happy."

"Or sound happy." Jayfeather added.

"Ill tell you with the rest of the clan." He tried to hide his disappointment.

Briarlight and Jayfeather both nodded.

"Thunderclan with me!" He yowled out to his clan.

The cats started to cross the log bridge, as Bramblestar was lagging behind, not eager to break the news to his clan.

"Is war really the best way?" He asked, looking up at the stars.

_"It was never the best way." A familiar voice spoke._

He turned around and saw a starry outline appear.

"Firestar!" He wondered if the tom could provide him with some advice. "Is their any way to prevent this?"

_Firestar's filled with doubt. "Starclan can only see so far, and the decision of the cats around you can enlighten or cloud the visions of the future." He spoke. "But what I can show you is what is to come." He said, drawing a circle around Bramblestar. A bright light soon blinded his eyes. Soon the light faded away and he was in pitch-black darkness._

_Bramblestar looked around. He soon saw cats in the forest, fighting, for what they think is right._

_Hisses of anger, taunts, and yowls of pain could be heard. Blood entrenched his nose, then the scent of death. After that, moans of pain, and forgiveness. Silhouettes of cats that was moving away from the battle, being helped by their comrades. Crimson red flowing out of their wounds._

_His vision grew bright again, and soon enough Firestar could be seen. Bramblestar was panting heavily, with fear of that vision._

_"You must go tell our clan that war is coming." Firestar said, slowly fading away._

Bramblestar sprinted towards Thunderclan camp

Running into the clearing he yowled. "All of those old enough to catch their own prey gather under the high ledge!"

Apprentices woke up, yawning, warriors started to come out of their dens.

"I have urgent news." He called out.

Cats looked at him, and they could see the worry in his eyes.

"Thunderclan and Riverclan have decided to accept this change, for us, it is effective tonight!"

Yowls of approval could be heard from clearing.

"But Shadowclan and Windclan have decided to not to accept this change in code."

Cats began to murmur as they heard that.

"They have made it quite clear that they will rather keep it the same than change, and that brings us to out next point."

Cats looked at Bramblestar with worry filling their tired eyes.

"Rowanstar and Onestar are willing to lose all of their lives to keep this change from happening." He started to see the fear envelop in some of the young apprentices eyes. "We must stand up for what we believe is right, as this change is just for all the clans, and we must be prepared, because by the new moon…" He hesitated to say the last words.

"This is war."

* * *

_**Oooooooo is what some of you are probably thinking now, and I will now answer a question about myself in relation to warriors:**_

_**What pairing are you OK with seeing but just don't approve of?**_

_**I am ok with seeing Half Moon and Jayfeather, but I don't approve of it because (NERD ALERT AHEAD) if you think about it Skyclan was run out of the old forest about 20 years before Bluestar was born, and estimating the time spent in the early clans were about another 10 to 30 years, that puts around 30 to 50 years. Then you consider how long Half Moon has lived; you can safely say she lived around 10 years, as a Teller of the Pointed Stones is never allowed to leave the cave, so that could put around 40 to 60 years older than Jayfeather. But of course, Jay's Wing is a COMEPLETLY different cat, as you can tell, he once was a different soul and all that other stuff, but him being a reincarnation and all allowed a vessel that provided Jayfeather the transportation to the Ancient, AND being Half Moons age.**_

_**Feel free to disprove me, after all that's just a Theory…**_

_**Tell me if you like me answering a random question like the one above, and always, I wish you happy reading. Review and Favorite if you love this story so it may one day be known as well as those stories on the top pages :3**_

_**-Talon**_


	17. C17: Planning

_**Planning**_

**Thank you for the reviews! I will answer your questions now.**

**Owenstarr: I don't hate HollyXSol, but I "Support" it, as Sol is kind of way older than Hollyleaf **

**NightofFallingfeathers: Thank you for enjoying my story! I read yours and they are great too :3**

**Spottedmist: Hm… Maybe, or maybe not. I have the power of the stars in my paws.**

**Guest (JayXMoon): *****Jimmies rustled*******

**Spottedfernkitty: I KNOW RIGHT! GLAD TO SEE YOUR ENJOYING IT!**

**AutumnstripeOlympus: He doubted to keep things the same, but he never changed.**

**Guest (DustXFern): I think it seems more like marrying a professor if you asked me :P**

**Kiwi: Don't worry! Your dose of Unbroken is here!**

* * *

The treacherous word echoed in her ears, and filled her thoughts.

War.

How could she let it come to this? The signs were as clear as water in the Moonpool, yet she decided not to tell Bramblestar the possible outcome if they didn't achieve the change peacefully. She looked at the crowd, but surpassingly, a lot of the facial expressions turned from fear to courage as if the news bolstered their confidence.

"We will not bend to the will of Shadowclan!" Spiderleg yowled out.

"If there was a battle to fight, this is worth it!" She heard her sister follow up.

Soon enough, almost all the warriors were in agreement, but the queens looked somewhat concerned and the younger apprentices seemed unsure.

"Ill claw any Windclan cat who dares forces us to choose for us!" Amberflower shouted.

"This battle will decide if we are entitled to our own choices! This is a matter towards equality!" Brightheart called out. "We will not show Windclan and Shadowclan that we are the ones who chose our destinies!"

Other warriors their mouths to contribute to their sudden to their will to fight, but Bramblestar raised his tail, signaling to silence them.

"I know all of you have strong feelings concerning this, but if we are to be victorious, we must train, we must be vigilant!" Bramblestar had now called out, his words echoing against the walls of the camp. "Rest up, as training will be more strenuous, as we must be ready when they are sure to come at the new moon!" He said in a dismissing tone.

Briarlight was completely shocked, to see how many cats were willing to fight for this cause. She walked into the medicine cat den, where she saw her blind mate checking the herb stash. Briarlight already knew they were low on many battle herbs.

She soon heard footsteps behind her.

"I want to start battle training tomorrow." It was Talonpaw.

"Are you fine?" She asked him.

"I'm sure I'm fine." He said. "But I must be ready for the battle that is sure to come, and if I am not ready to defend our clan, someone could suffer more than what I could during training."

Jayfeather walked over to Talonpaw, and removed the cobwebs, and Briarlight saw that the wound had been healing well. He sniffed the wound.

"If you feel fit for training, I won't stop you." Jayfeather said, approving that he was fit for training. "But don't overwork yourself." He said.

Talonpaw nodded appreciating their decision. "Thank you." He soon walked out of the den, with little to no limp, heading towards the apprentice den.

Briarlight sighed, and then Jayfeather sat beside her.

"Don't worry." He said, soothing, yet with seriousness in his voice. "I will make sure that you and our kits will be safe. I promise you that."

"I don't worry about myself as much as those who will be putting themselves into harms way." She began. " Those who are willing to spill blood for us… who will suffer for our choices?" Her pelt started to ruffle up

"I don't know Briarlight, but we will be there to help them, and i will be there to comfort you." He looked at her gain, with his blind eyes that carried so much emotion in them, yet so unnoticeable.

He smiled, soon twining his tail with hers. His touch was comforting her. She nudged towards him so their pelts could touch, and within seconds, her once ruffled pelt was smoother than the floor they stood on.

"Lets get some sleep Briarlight." He gave a large yawn. "We will have to collect a lot of herbs to build up our herb bundles for the battle to come." He looked at her again, as if it was intentional. "After all, our kits will be born in an age of change."

Still next to each other, pelts touching, and tails twined like the catmint and rose, they walked over to the nest, and laid next to each other, soon drifting off to sleep.

As the days passed by, Jayfeather and Briarlight collected herbs from Goldenrod to Horsetail, to copious amount of cobwebs and what seemed like a cave full of poppy seeds.

For the warriors and apprentices, they were training hard, and few cases of exhaustion had occurred, on a minor level.

On the note of cases, hostility grew along side the borders, as both clans seemed to want to get so close to the border to mark it, to where fights have nearly started, and scents mingling with each other. Also her queen sickness or what she had dubbed it, had gone away, and she started to feel hungrier more often, and her belly grew with kit, confirming her pregnancy.

Speaking of kits, Talonpaw would stop by the nursery every chance to check up on his mate. Ivypool was very close to kitting now, but Briarlight was nowhere near the stage that Ivypool was at.

Briarlight was also aware of her dreams would be a vision she had already seen, seemingly waking her up every now and then, in fear of course.

"Ok. Looks like that was the last bundle made!" Jayfeather said, moving the bundle to the coldest part of the den. "Did you also get that stick i asked you for? It will be for Ivypool." He said.

"I did Jayfeather." She said, soon looking his side with the stick.

"Don't do that!" He tried to sound serious, but his eyes glinting with amusement and his light chuckle didn't help.

"Ok then, what should i do then?" She asked her mate.

"Well we could—" A scream could be heard from what seemed in the direction of the nursery. "Well that just opened up, lets handle that now."

Briarlight grabbed the packet of herbs that she had prepared earlier that morning.

"She's starting—" Squirrelflight started to say

"We heard." They both cut her off in unison

"Just get everyone out of the nursery and let us deliver these kits." He now said. Squirrelflight nodded as she directed Flarepaw's kits out of the den.

"This hurts more than I though!" Ivypool chuckled, but then yowled in pain again. "I don't even think Hawkfrost could inflict this much pain."

Briarlight moved a leaf with honey on it towards her mouth. She opened her mouth and swallowed what ever honey was on the leaf.

"Well just be glad this pain will bring life." Daisy said. "Just bite onto the stick." Daisy was passed the stick, soon putting it into her mouth. She bit down onto the stick. Her eyes closed with pain.

The first kit started to come.

"Push Ivypool!" Briarlight ordered her.

Ivypool grunted with effort as the kit came out. Briarlight started to lick the kit. The kit started to mewl, as it was hungry. This kit looked a lot like Talonpaw, with the exception of the splotches of creamy colored fur in different areas.

The second kit was coming, and with great effort, she pushed. Once the kit came out, it was a pure creamy white, somewhat like Talonpaw's sister, Wavepaw.

"I think this will be the last one." Briarlight assured Ivypool. She simply nodded, as she was becoming exhausted.

"Now Ivypool. Push!" Jayfeather now ordered, as the last kit came out. With all of her strength, she managed to get the last kit out, and she licked the newborn kit as it started to mewl. The kit looked a lot like Ivypool, with the patterns, but of course in different locations.

Jayfeather sniffed at the kits to see if they were all in healthy condition.

"Congratulations Ivypool, you've given birth to three healthy kits!"

"A tom and two she kits." He said as the kits were kneading their mothers belly for milk.

She purred as she looked down at the kits she had just given birth to.

"Here." Jayfeather grabbed some borage from the bundle of herbs. She nodded her head, and ate the borage without a problem.

Briarlight walked out of the nursery, to get some fresh air, and then Talonpaw ran into her.

"Ow sorry!" Talonpaw apologized. "Is she—" He was cut off.

"She's fine, and so are your kits." She said.

His smile grew large as he walked into the nursery. Soon enough Jayfeather walked out of the nursery.

"It seems so peaceful." He said. "How ironic that we are about to be plunged into war."

"Well let us enjoy the peace right now." She nudged the blind tom. "After all, you are going to be a father within the next moon."

They began to walk to the medicine cat den, when they heard a yowl.

"News from Riverclan!" A cat yowled.

"Reedwhisker!" Bramblestar said looking at the Riverclan Deputy. "What news do you bear with you?"

"Windclan launched an assault on us, but we found out of their plan ahead, and we hid in the water to ambush them. Thankfully we lost no cat, be we have wounded." He continued. "Onestar did not give up, and paid the price of one of his lives to try to defeat Mistystar in single combat, successfully driving back the assault."

"So Windclan was launching an attack to weaken you?"

"Mistystar told me that I was to warn you, as if they are trying to weaken us, then they are planning on attacking you." Reedwhisker stated. "So prepare your warriors for an attack at any time, as the new moon is upcoming fast."

Bramblestar nodded at the Riverclan deputy. "Tell Mistystar i appreciate the early warning, and I will try to send a cat to your clan if we need aid." Bramblestar told the Riverclan deputy. "Be safe getting back to your camp."

"I will Bramblestar." He dipped his head, and soon walked out of the camp.

"Thunderclan! I must speak with every able cat!" Cats started to gather around Bramblestar.

"So, I have a idea for a battle plan." He began. "This is our territory." He drew the area. Then he drew a circle somewhere in the middle." And this is our camp. Windclan and Shadowclan will probably attack us at the same time, making pushes to advance forward at our border." He drew lines from each side. "We need two patrols of a pair at the border, one on each border, and father back into the territory, we have two groups of seven. Once one side or both sides come with some form of news of the Windclan or Shadowclan cats, Wavepaw will run all the way to Riverclan territory, to get the aid of Mistystar, as it is imperative that we get the help, or our efforts will be in vain." He spoke. Then he looked at Jayfeather and Briarlight. "You two have everything ready such as the bundles and cobwebs you have been stockpiling." He now looked at the apprentices. "Now you five will stay in the camp, coming out when a warrior unable to continue battling." He said. Hollypaw's tail drooped, as she was eager to fight for this cause. "Hollypaw, you and Fernpaw will defend the camp entrance. Lightpaw, if you see they are having trouble, if they do on the day of the battle, then aid them." Lightpaw nodded as he was told this.

"A question Bramblestar, what makes you think they will break into camp?" Cloudtail, acting deputy asked.

"Or attack the nursery? These cats grew up with the warrior code too." Dovewing said.

"They will try to make us change our mind through any means possible." Bramblestar said. "And queens are one way of leverage." He said, his eyes full of worry.

"So this is the plan as of now." Bramblestar said. "I will put Talonpaw and Lightpaw in charge of defending the nursery."

"Why you choose them?" Birchfall whispered to his old mentor.

"They have mates and kits, it will give them inspiration and ever lasting strength to fight." He whispered back. Birchfall noticed that and nodded.

"So now rest." Bramblestar said with a dismissing tone. "You two too, you deserve a rest with all your efforts."

Briarlight nodded as she walked over to the medicine cats den. They laid next to each other as the moon had begun to rise.

"I can't sleep." She finally said. She couldn't help remembering her vision over and over and over, replaying in her mind.

"Well don't worry." Jayfeather said. "I won't let those 'amber eyes' get you."

"Ok the—" she broke off. How did he know of the Amber eyes? "How do you know about it?" She asked suspiciously.

"You said it for a moment when you were having a nightmare." He simply put it, then licking her ear. "Don't worry, ill stay up if it makes you feel any better."

Briarlight touched his nose with hers. "Thank you."

She fell asleep, as she knew her mate would protect her, even if he was blind.

She soon woke up and found herself in a starry plain.

"_It has been a while young one." A familiar voice spoke._

_She turned around and saw the familiar she cat._

"_Half Moon!" She said, dipping her head in respect for the stone teller._

"_I wish you luck in this battle to come." She said, somewhat worried. "I do not know when I will see you the next time." She said with sadness. "Please take care of Jays wing for me." She smiled as soon fading._

"_I promise!" She yowled at Half moon._

She woke up, and saw Jayfeather, in the far corner of the den.

"Morning Jayfeather." She yawned. "What you got there?"

"Just… Just Rock's stick." He began. "I snapped it in half a while ago when rock was very indirect with the "kin of your kin" prophecy." He explained.

Briarlight would've gone over to him and taken the stick away from him, but today she was just going to let him remember. Remember what allowed to him to even love.

"I'm going out for a walk." She told Jayfeather. He nodded as he grasped onto the stick fragment. His blind gaze just seemed to intensify with the stick.

She decided she would go visit the area that they had camped when the flooding had happened. As she walked, she remembered the vision. The gathering, the kits, the battle, and the scarlet pool of blood.

She looked into the cave, and then saw that there was an icicle deep within the cave, as it shone as light hit the icicle, brightening the cave.

"_This is not for you to discover yet…_" The voice gave a faint whisper, running a chill up her spine.

She was confused, but decided to return to camp.

The Ice seemed to light up the dark cave even brighter.

* * *

_**A question for the fans to think about**_

_**What character of this story seemed to be your favorites (excluding Briarlight and Jayfeather) and why where they?**_


	18. C18: Runner

_**Runner**_

_**Sorry for taking forever to post this chapter. This chapter will be about Wavepaw.**_

_**Now time to answer some reviews that yall had!**_

_**Guest (Ending possibly one): I have the power of the stars in my paws, so it could or it couldn't end like that.**_

_**Kiwi, Guest (:l) , Timber, and Sunnypelt: Thanks! I had originally thought of making Talonpaw a deceiver and was going to make the prophecy part around Talon like, "but be wary for the Talons deter you from your path" but then it didn't seem like I could make him a bad character after he hunted for Jay and Briar in the first chapter.**_

_**If that's all the reviews, please read this now!**_

* * *

Wavepaw woke up to another day. It felt no different than the day since the full moon, or any other day for that matter. That was until remember that with each morning, the day closer lead to the battle, and fortunately enough, today was that day.

"Was fighting meant to solve things?" She asked herself silently. She honestly didn't think that spilling blood should've been a last resort this conflict, but these clans seemed to have such high tensions between each other. "I rather have peace." She told herself silently.

"_Don't we always wish we could solve our problems with peace." _She knew that voice! She turned her head and saw whom it was.

"Elder!" She almost squealed with surprise. "I thought you were dead!"

"_Technically I am." He told her. "My soul still lives."_

She nodded as she saw her foster father.

"_Well have I told you about Bloodclan?" Wavepaw seemed to remember it, but only so much. "Well it all began with my father, Scourge. I told you about him a while ago." She nodded slowly remembering Scourge. "A power crazed cat named Tigerstar made Scourge a offer he couldn't resist. Well this Tigerstar was killed at the claws of Scourge, and he told the clans if they didn't leave." He looked around for a second, "Then Firestar came along, and convinced the four clans to fight back. He decided fighting for what's right is more important than cowering away from what threaten everything he knew. The battle resulted in deaths on both side, but Scourge was killed at the end. The clans victorious, Bloodclan fled, disbanding soon after." He now spoke softly. "The moral of this tale? To fight for what is right, as this was always destined to happen."_

"But I wished there was another way to solve this." Wavepaw said, somewhat silent.

"_I wished that too Wavepaw. When i was younger in Bloodclan, but never the less, I will be watching you and your brother." He said soon fading away._

She walked out of her den, and decided to hunt for a morning snack or something tasty. She remembered that she had to catch something for her clan first, and then she could eat after those who could not hunt for themselves.

She walked out of camp, as she had an idea on where she wanted to hunt. She knew hunting near the catmint farm would be nice, but last time, she nearly crushed some of Jayfeather's catmint. Then it hit her. The Borders! She could hunt on her side of the border, as the mixed scents could hide her scent.

She wanted to catch something nice and plump, like a mouse that had too much to eat, or something full of flavor, like a nice juicy thrush! Just thinking about it made her hungry.

Then in the corner of her eye, she saw movement, just heavy enough for her to notice. She went into a hunting crouch and saw a mouse in the distance. Her eyes glittered with excitement. She was slowly nudging towards the prey, as she got closer with every mouse-tail length.

The mouse perked its ears and stopped what it was doing. It's now or never!

She jumped in for the kill, but at the same time hit another cat pounce. The mouse had squeaked in surprise and darted away. She groaned as she realized that her prey had just run away.

She rubbed her head, as she made sure she was fine.

"Ow!" The light brown tabby tom said. "I should claw..." His eyes trailed off, seemingly starting into her green eyes, and hers into his amber eyes. This of course made her feel somewhat awkward, as she had not been looked back like that by anyone in Thunderclan.

There was that awkward silence. Then Wavepaw broke the silence. "Um." Wavepaw began; realize she was blushing as she looked away. "I'm sorry for losing your catch."

He chuckled. "I think I'm sorry for losing yours."

She couldn't help feeling her heartbeat racing. "Well i guess we are both sorry." "What is your name?"

"You first." He said playfully, with his eyes filled with mischievous.

"I'm Wavepaw." She told him.

"Wave_paw_?" He said putting major emphasis on paw. "Aren't you too old to be a paw?" He said, observing her creamy white pelt.

"It doesn't matter, but what is your name?" She asked.

"My name is Owlclaw." The tom revealed his name to her. "You know why they call me that?" He said, and she simply shook her head.

"Watch," He said, soon made a hooting sound like an owl.

"Might have been called Hootclaw." She teased.

"That's what everyone said!" He started to laugh. She couldn't help but giggle. "Well do you want to hang out for now?" She asked abruptly. "I mean we could technically die tonight…" She trailed off. "And enjoying this day would be nice, even if our clans are enemies."

He nodded. "I guess we could hang out. I mean its not like I was doing much."

They sat next to each other talking, sharing tongues with each other. They both of course, were talking about other things than the battle, as they did not want to reveal anything that was sensitive to their clan's safety.

"So your foster father was the son of Scourge?" He said, somewhat not believing it. She simply nodded. "Well was he evil like his father?"

"He wasn't evil at all. He was seasoned that's for sure, but i guess age plays a huge role in if you will be evil."

"Hmm." He simply thought. She looked up at the sun, and saw how it already past sun high! She left camp at quarter before sun high!

"I need to get going back to my camp." She said. "It was nice meeting you." She felt somewhat sad that she had to go.

He looked somewhat sadden too. "Wait!" He called out. "You want to meet up again after the battle maybe?" He said, with something in his voice.

"Umm… We can meet a until the next claw moon." She felt butterflies fly all around her stomach just deciding when she was arranging their next meeting.

"Ok." He smiled as he walked back to his respective camp, and she walked to her camp.

She heard rustling from bushes a few fox lengths from Thunderclan camp. She slowly crept to the bush, and saw a vole pop its head out. It wasn't a thrush or a mouse, but it was better than nothing. She killed it with a swift bite.

Feeling confident with her kill, she figured she would bring it to Ivypool. It was a bit before quarter after sun high, remembering how much time she had spent with that cute tom. Did she love him? Or was it the other way around? Either way, he didn't seem like Shadowclan, and they way they usually describe Shadowclan. She couldn't help wondering about him.

She walked to the nursery, to give this prey to Ivypool.

"Here you go." She said, her eyes still filled with thought.

"Wavepaw?" Ivypool spoke. "You look like your mooning over a tom." She purred, noticing that familiar look.

Her face somewhat drained. She looked at Ivypool. "How did you know?"

"How else did I fall in love with your brother?" Ivypool said. "Briarlight always saw it in my eyes too."

Did she really make it that evident and obvious?

"Well I think I'm in love." She couldn't help but admitting. Just thinking about Owlclaw made her heart beat faster and made her pelt fuzz up.

"Well who is this tom?" Ivypool asked.

"Wavepaw blushed and giggled. "Why do you want to know? You'll find out."

Ivypool chuckled. "So Defensive." She said. "By the way you said it i bet he already has a mate or is 'forbidden' to the code." She now took a bite of the vole. Wavepaw looked at her nephews and nieces. Dunekit, Creamkit and Patchkit, kneading Ivypool's belly for milk.

"Well I will be seeing you later then." Ivypool nodded to Wavepaw as she left the nursery.

She looked around, and she saw Lightpaw play with his kits as Flarepaw looked from a far.

Talonpaw was still sitting in front of the nursery, looking towards Lightpaw.

She sat in the clearing and looked in Shadowclan's general direction. She hoped he would not be in the night's battle, and if he was, she hoped he would be safe. If he were not to survive the battle, it would dampen her romance.

She continued to think about him though, even though she had only knew him fro a good quarter day, she could tell it was love at first sight, as she was already longing to see him again.

She decided to take a nap, after all, her job was to get Riverclan, or also know to everyone, as the 'moor runner' as it required her to run across Windclan territory.

Even when she fell asleep, she would dream about Owlclaw, which eventually lead to her thinking about love and romance in general.

Was it right to follow her heart, even if it lied with the enemy? Was it wrong to betray herself rather than her clan? All she wanted to know if what she had jumbled in her mind was right or wrong.

"Cats of Thunderclan!" Bramblestar yowled so loud; she woke up and rushed outside the apprentice den. "Today is the day we fight!" Cats from the crowd began to yowl in approval. "Fight well! After all, you all will decide the future of this clan!" He seemed to stop and search for words. "Starclan be with us!"

The cats yowled and got into their respective battle patrols, and started to leave for their spot.

"Wavepaw!" Bramblestar called out to her. "You will be traveling with the Windclan patrol." He said.

"Yes sir!" She said nodding.

She looked at the patrol, which was comprised of Brackenfur, Spiderleg, Whitewing, Dewstream, Berrynose Mousewhisker and Temporary deputy Cloudtail.

"Our job is to make sure that Wavepaw can get a good amount of ground between the Windclan cats and herself." Cloudtail told the patrol.

Wavepaw looked at the other cats as they nodded.

She looked up and saw the outline of the moon as it rose. This outline was very faint, but for cats, it was still quite bright.

"So I see Thunderclan sent a patrol to surrender." One of the voices sneered.

"If you think we are surrendering, then you must be sorely mistaken." Cloudtail spat at the leader of Windclan.

"I thought Thunderclan would have at least a little reason in them." Onestar raised his tail. "ATTACK!" He yowled, flicking his tail. Yowls could be heard as the scent of the moor filled the area.

"Stand fast Thunderclan!" He soon looked at Wavepaw. "Are you ready?"

Wavepaw's heart started to beat faster, and she nodded.

"You'll be fine if you don't stop!" Cloudtail reminded her. The Windclan cats were almost now on top of them. "Now!"

The Patrol charged first, allowing them to deter most of the Windclan cats. "Wavepaw run!" Cloudtail said, fending off one of Windclans warriors.

She began to spring. The sound of the battle started to fade away as she continued to run.

So cats noticed she was moving away towards Riverclan.

"That cat is going to alert Riverclan!" Onestar yowled. "Someone stop them!"

"I will Onestar!" A cat yowled as they started to sprint towards Wavepaw.

Her heart was racing, and the beating was pounding against her ribs. She figured she had to have outrun the cat behind her by now, so she slowed down a little as she turned her head back.

The Black cat that was well-muscled cat with amber eyes was gaining fast.

"I'm here!" The feminine voice yowled towards her.

She tried to sprint again, but within seconds, claws dug into her pelt as she was thrown back.

"Get off of me!" Wavepaw yowled as she used her claws to scratch the side of her face.

The Windclan cat backed off as Wavepaw's claws raked the side of her face. The cat decided to lick the side with blood starting to drip.

"I was considering to just knocking you out, but now… now I'm going to kill you!" She yowled, throwing herself at Wavepaw.

The Windclan cat raked her claws along her left flank, and her right shoulder quite fast, it was almost unreal to her. Blood was welling up at her cuts.

"Now that i have weaken you." She began. "Its time to finish what i started." The black she cat charged Wavepaw, going in a full sprint.

Wavepaw thought this would be the end. How she knew everyone from that journey. How it was to meet Briarlight Jayfeather and Ivypool that day, Flarepaw and Lightpaw, but most of all Owlclaw. That name rang in her head. She must get out of this situation with a plan. Time seemed to slow down as she realized that she could do something, but it would be risky. She stood still. This cat was charging still, now a fox length away.

Wavepaw jumped, letting her claws unsheathe once again.

A yowl of pain could be heard; as her claws dragged along the black she cats face.

Wavepaw struggled to stand up, as she saw the black cat rolling on the ground in pain.

Within a few seconds, the she cat got up, wobbly from the pain. Wavepaw braced for an attack to come to her from the she cat.

She waited and waited, but no attack came.

"You pile of dirt!" She yowled in pain. Wavepaw did not understand at first. Then the she cat turned around, and she saw something that almost made her throw up the meal she had earlier.

Three claw marks went up her face beginning from her nose. That wasn't the worse part. Two of which claw marks had raked across the she cats once pretty amber eyes. Her face was soon covered in blood.

"You've… you've…" She began. "You've blinded me!" Her anger soon turned into grief. "Ill never get to see my Crowfeather again…" She trailed off as she let a wail of sadness.

"I didn't mean too!" Wavepaw said genuinely. She had not considered the damage she could've inflicted.

"You didn't mean it? YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Her anger turning into rage one more. "Thanks too you I will never be able to see again!"

She heard Windclan cats coming their way. She had no choice but to continue running to Riverclan, despite her muscles screaming to her to stop.

"Night cloud what happened!" Wavepaw heard as she continued to run away, getting progressively farther away from them.

She soon got to a stream that seemed to separate the territories. A fishy scent soaked this area.

Soon enough, she crossed the river, to only find 3 cats around her.

"I have... urgent news from Thunderclan." She said, breathing heavily.

"Well what is it?" Reedfeather walked up to her.

"Windclan is attacking us. Shadowclan has to be doing a joint attack with them."

"Well Shadowclan had not attacked us, so that means that they are attacking Thunderclan." Reedwhisker said. "Lets get this Information to Mistystar fast!"

The Riverclan cats rushed, while Wavepaw walked slowly, as she was hurting all over.

"Mistystar! Thunderclan needs our aid!" Mistystar walked out of her den, and looked at Wavepaw's battered pelt.

"Cats of Riverclan! Those who were selected to aid earlier follow me!" The old gray leader lead a battle patrol out of camp. She was about to follow when she was stopped by a gray she cat that smelled of herbs.

"You are not fit for travel." She said. "You should rest while i tend to your wounds." She shepherded Wavepaw to their medicine cat den, which smelt like the Thunderclan one, just with the fish scent. The she cat chewed up herbs as she applied the herbs.

Sure it stung, but it was to heal her.

"Its nice to meet you." The medicine cat said. "I'm Willowshine, and you are?" She asked, securing the cobwebs onto her pelt.

"I'm Wavepaw." She said calmly.

"First battle?" Willowshine asked, and she simply nodded.

"Well you won't be able to go back to camp today." She simply said. "Your fight ends here, but Thunderclan will soon fight alongside Riverclan." She looked at Wavepaw, who looked slightly disappointed. "Don't worry, you ran from Thunderclan to here, you deserve the rest."

She nodded, though she had things that ran all over her mind.

The she cat named Nightcloud, who she had blinded with her attack was a sight that was burned into her memory now. The other thing that she could not stop thinking of was the tom from Shadowclan named Owlclaw.

_Well this had been quite the day._

Little did she now, things were intensifying at Thunderclan.

* * *

_**Nice chapter huh? I feel as if this story is coming to a close and I would like to put a vote up for what my next story should be if I so chose to end the story soon.**_

_**Also, would you like me to make a separate story where I post all the chapters that never got posted because I felt like they never would've fit in with the main storyline? It doesn't have to be for just this story, but for now it would be only for it.**_

_**Question I would like you to answer: Who was your favorite Villain! **_

_**Mine personally was Scourge (Not to be apart of the Scourge Bandwagon) He showed that physical looks meant nothing when it came to his size and skill, that when Tigerstar attempted to kill him with brute force, Scourge used what he had been given to kill Tigerstar.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Make sure to Review, Favorite and follow.**_

_**Talon out!**_


	19. C19: The New Moon

_**The New Moon**_

_**3432 Words alone without these authors note! I got to say that I put a lot of time and effort to make this chapter, as my birthday was last week (the 19**__**th**__**) and left me with little time to type up this chapter. Bottom line it is done! I will respond to reviews.**_

_**Light that shines from the moon: This one is even longer…**_

_**Guest(Thunder and River): What a coincidence!**_

_**WinslowPhoenix(Guest): I honestly didn't like Nightcloud either, but also I proofread these chapters around Midnight or 0100, so that may explain the grammar issues.**_

_**Silverdream of Windclan: I loved that pairing too, I would've paired Talonpaw with someone else, but to me, no other cat seemed to fit the personality he had other than Ivypool.**_

_**Guest (Mapleshade and Tigerstar): I loved those villain's too, as Mapleshade had a rich backstory that could be turned into a super edition if needed, and Tigerstar was a villain who was vain, a perfect trait for every villain.**_

_**Spottedmist: Yes… They aren't called WAR-riors for nothing (Ba dum tiss)**_

_**Well if that is all I will continue with this chapter of Unbroken! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THINGS THAT MAY EVEN BE CONSIDERED VIOLENT AND SOMEWHAT BLOODY, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

* * *

Briarlight knew Shadowclan and Windclan would attack them. It was only a matter of time. Bramblestar was leading a battle patrol to the Shadowclan border, and sending another to the Windclan border with Cloudtail leading it. It was a little past moon high, but she felt scared from head to tail. _These visions haunt me so_. She thought. _Yet I cannot help it for the fact is that i serve for a greater purpose, like what Half Moon had told me._ The visions or war soon started to flash in her mind again. She started to breath heavily as she saw the scarlet pool of blood grow. She quivered in fear as she saw those slits for eyelids open up, to reveal those amber eyes with an ominous glow.

She felt something twine around her tail, making her nearly shriek. She looked over and saw Jayfeather's pale blue blind eyes staring at her.

"Calm down Briarlight." He spoke softly. Slowly nudging closer to her. "Just thing good things."

"Like what?" She said, still breathing somewhat heavily.

"Like…" He stopped to think. "Like your kits! Our kits Briarlight! Think about them!" He said, with a bit of happiness in his voice.

She nodded and the vision of kits had returned. She had not told Jayfeather of this vision because she wanted to keep it a surprise to Jayfeather. She thought of the way the kits had looked and figured she would just come up with names for now.

_Maybe Firekit for the ginger one. The kit that looks like my dad should be named… Shadekit for the two shades of gray on his back. Thrushkit for the one that looks like me, and what about the one with the white paw? Maybe something like…_

Her trail of thought was cut off when she heard a battle yowl.

"Sounds like the plan is working." Lightpaw said.

"I hope Wavepaw is alright and made it to Riverclan." Talonpaw said, with concern for his sister in his eyes.

She saw a figure come into the camp, reeking of Windclan and Shadowclan walk wobbly into the camp. The cat was breathing hoarsely as he made it to the clearing.

_Is that… _Briarlight then knew who it was. "Brackenfur!" She ran over to him, with a lot of cobwebs and other herbs for him. She got closer to him, noticing that the scent of Shadowclan and Windclan wasn't the only thing that wasn't growing. The scent of blood was strongest on his pelt, and she gasped at what she saw. His entire pelt was covered with claw marks, and his left ear was dangling on by a thread.

"They… were… all… over…me." He breathed heavily, falling to the ground. Briarlight started to press the cobwebs at the wounds on his head, but he nudged her away from him. "Its… to… late… for me." He said, his breath grew weaker and weaker. She felt his shoulder and his pelt was getting colder and colder.

"Win this battle for me." His voice trailed off with a groan of pain.

Briarlight's eyes became glassy as the state of Brackenfur, as she had never seen a cat so brutality attacked. "You're going to win it with us." Her voice was cracking, as the toms eyes filled with acceptance, as if he knew it would take a miracle to save him, let alone stop the bleeding.

"Don't… fear…" His voice grew shallow as he looked at Briarlight. "I shall see my sister once again…" He trailed off. "Cinderpelt… ill be joining you." He said with one final effort to speak, and his body went limp, as his head hit the ground.

"He's gone…" Jayfeather said, sounding somewhat sad. Tears welled up at her eyes, just looking at his mutilated body, blood clotting up at the wounds.

Brackenfur was able to make it back to camp, but that only brought up new questions. Who else could be dead?

Soon enough Lionblaze ran into camp, with Bumblestripe. They were carrying Cinderheart, whose left leg was broken, and was giving a weird bulge under the skin.

"What happened?" Jayfeather asked as he heard Cinderheart's grunts of pain.

She spit the stick in her mouth to speak, "That Breezepelt." She growled the name. "He's doing more than he should be."

"I would've killed him if Heathertail didn't thrown me off him." His voice emotionless. Briarlight wondered what more did harbor for his half brother.

Jayfeather was setting Cinderheart's broken bone, aligning the bone with the stick. She soon tied the area with cobwebs.

"I need to tell you something Cinderheart." He said seriously.

"What is it?" She asked somewhat worried.

"Brackenfur is dead." Jayfeather said grimly. "His body is over there if you want to start cleaning his pelt…" He trailed off.

Her eyes had widened at the sight of her dead father. "Ok…" She trailed off, with sadness in her voice. She slumped herself alongside Lionblaze as he helped her to the body.

"I must go again Briarlight." Bumblestripe said, starting to run towards the camp entrance.

"Be safe!" She yowled to him. She looked at Lionblaze, who gave Cinderheart an affectionate lick on her forehead as he ran towards the camp exit, to rejoin the battle.

She looked at her belly, which was quite big with kits._ Thank Starclan I'm safe in camp, but for how much longer?_

Soon enough more cats started to flow into the camp, both wounded and battered.

_Who gets priority?_ She thought as she saw the four cats that entered camp.

Whitewing was missing half an ear, but Birchfall was covered with claw marks. Amberflower had a deep gash, needing support to walk with Thornclaw, who wasn't exactly in the greatest condition.

_Ok so Amberflower, then Birchfall._ She thought. _Jayfeather can worry about Thornclaw and Whitewing._

She rushed over to Amberflower and started to apply pressure to Amberflower open gash.

"I'm I going to die?" She asked somewhat scared.

"No no no you're not going to die." She said calmly. "This isn't to bad as some of the other wounds." Briarlight reassured the young she cat.

She nodded as the cobweb was fasted to the wound. "Ill change it again in a few minutes." She said rushing over to Birchfall, who was lying on the ground in pain.

"Eat these." She told Birchfall, nudging some poppy seeds to him. He licked them up, as his muscles seem to lighten up a little.

She began to put on the poultices of many different herbs, like horsetail and goldenrod mixtures. She soon realized that Birchfall was now more Cobweb then cat.

"Try to get to the medicine cat den with Amberflower." Briarlight said, and they nodded, starting to move towards the medicine cat's den.

Jayfeather could be seen arguing with Thornclaw, as he was always proud when it came to wounds.

"I told you I'm fine." He said, straining his pain in as the cuts on his side were exposed clearly.

"Well if your going to bleed all around camp, might as well have cobwebs on you." Jayfeather told the senior warrior. Disgruntled, he allowed Jayfeather to put the cobwebs on him.

"Thunderclan!" Bramblestar's yowl could be heard. "Fall back!"

"Are you ready to surrender Thunderclan?" Rowanstar's snarled at the Retreating Thunderclan forces.

"Never!" A united call of Thunderclan echoed in the camp.

"Then you are all fools!" Rowanstar called out. "Shadowclan CHARGE!" He yowled as they proceeded to storm the camp.

Hollypaw had been pushed out of the area and fell down, hopefully knocking her out.

Briarlight shepherded the wounded cats to the medicine cat's den. As there condition put them out of battle ready condition.

Soon enough Windclan yowls could be heard, as a watery fishy scent could be smelt.

"Its Riverclan!" Onestar yowled, soon seeing a Riverclan battle patrol break through the ranks of the Shadowclan and Windclan ranks.

"I see Wavepaw managed to get to you!" Bramblestar said, exhaustion filling his voice. "I thought I would have to win this battle on my own."

"Better late than never Bramblestar." Mistystar said. "You rather fight alone or together?" She called out to him.

Briarlight peaked into the clearing and saw cats everywhere. Leader against Leader. Deputy against Deputy. Friends against friends.

She then looked towards the Nursery, and saw Jayfeather's tail peaking out, and Talonpaw who was standing in a defensive position, his pelt stuck up completely, like brambles to a bush.

Then a black figure ran across the clearing. The figure opened their eyes and they were emerald green.

It was Crowfeather.

She looked to where he was running towards and then she realized why he was running.

Breezepelt pinned down Leafpool.

Something was different though, Breezepelt was dragging his claws her pelt as she yowled in pain. He seemed to be laughing at her pain.

Soon enough Crowfeather rammed his son off of her.

"Traitor!" Breezepelt yowled over and over as Crowfeather brought Leafpool to the Thunderclan medicine cat den.

"Can you help her?" Crowfeather rasped, his eyes filled with pain and sadness, not from the claw marks from others, but from seeing his former mate in such a condition.

"Ill try my best." Briarlight said as she grabbed cobwebs to stop the bleeding. She then gave her dandelion petals to ease the pain.

"Crowfeather." She said weakly. "I'm glad you were there for me." Briarlight put her tail against her head, and she was still warm, so she was not suffering from any form of shock.

"Rest." Crowfeather said softly.

"She's exhausted that's all." Briarlight reassured Crowfeather. He nodded as laid next to her.

She peaked into the clearing as she saw a couple of limp bodies. She could see Spiderleg hunched over a dead Windclan cat. _He must've killed the cat before being killed himself._ She looked to see Poppyfrost with blood oozing her neck. She nearly gagged at the sight of Thornclaw, who was lying limp next to the warrior's den, whose wounds he originally had looked deeper than before, looking still fresh as if he was killed not long before.

She noticed that Talonpaw was no longer watching the post in front of the nursery. She frantically moved her eyes, and saw that the Windclan deputy pinned him down, and Lightpaw was fighting off what seemed to be 3 different apprentices.

She rushed over to Talonpaw to aid him.

"Black cat in there!" He told her, trying to prevent the cat on top of him from biting his neck. A yowl of pain could be heard from the nursery. "I can handle this, just go!"

Briarlight rushed in and saw the queens, frightened as they saw Breezepelt on top of Jayfeather. Jayfeather was shutting his eyes with pain, but she saw claw marks on his side with the side of his scar. Breezepelt had a huge grin as he laughed manically. He turned her head to her.

"You get any closer Briarlight, and your beloved Jayfeather dies." His maniacal smile grew with each word.

"You mangy piece of Crow food!" Jayfeather managed to yowl, but Breezepelt pushed his paw against Jayfeather's, silencing.

"Your only the start!" His voice basically radiated with hostility. "Your mate will be next and I… I" He began to breath heavily if he had just lost all his sanity. "Will make her death as slowly as possible!"

"Distract him." Talonpaw whispered from out of the den. "I have a plan."

She needed to come up with something fast, as Jayfeather's life hung in the balance of what she said next.

"Why does he deserve this?" Briarlight asked. These words made Breezepelt fling his attention to her, his amber eyes searing into her vision.

"Why does he? WHY DOES HE?" He said, fully enraged. "He had, no, he STOLE my father from me!" He began. "My father was always so proud of having HIM as a son, after he found out, i could see it in his eyes after the gathering it was revealed. He always preferred Leafpool, i was ok with that, but to go out and have KITS with her is what enraged me!" He continued on with his enraged speech. "He was STARTING to accept me as his kit! And then he found out of him! What does he do afterwards? He treats me like a throw away joke! He treated me like an ACCIDENT and proceeded to NEGLECT me more than he did before! Though he always refused saying he hated Jayfeather and the rest of his family, I always saw the pain in his eyes saying that…" He trailed off, his anger suddenly fading away, loosing his grip in Jayfeather's throat. Jayfeather lightly gasped for air. "Then… then the Dark Forest made me an offer i couldn't refuse!" He seemed to say with pride and honor. "They ACCEPTED me! They treated me as an EQUAL! Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Mapleshade and so many more made me feel like i was at home! Somewhere i BELONGED! Tigerstar was more to a father to me than Crowfeather ever was!" He got off of Jayfeather and started to walk towards Briarlight. In response to this she started to back up. "You may have think I chose the Dark forest because I was 'evil' or 'misaligned', and my loyalties are 'twisted', but no, I CHOSE who to be! Starclan had no will over me! It was MY choice! And YOU dare ask me WHY he deserves this?" He said, almost out of the nursery, which Talonpaw was waiting above.

"No no no no." He said with a maniacal grin on his face. "I know how to make him suffer than death." She noticed he was looking at her belly. "I will KILL you so he will suffer for the rest of his life! A life without love!"

Breezepelt pounced on top of her, pinning her down. "Goodbye, you will not be missed!"

Breezepelt was soon tackled off of her as Talonpaw was fighting with him. Hisses and growls could be heard as they fought with each other.

Talonpaw yowled with an excruciating amount pain and backed away.

"You think you could attack me with my back turned?" His amber eyes had narrowed with hate

"Ill finish you off once I— " He was cut off as Briarlight sunk her teeth into his throat. His amber eyes soon widened with surprise as she pulled back, ripping the flesh at his neck.

He stepped back as the blood gushed out. He tried to speak, but most of his words were gurgled by the blood.

"Dark… Forest… take… me…" He managed to get out, hitting the ground, as a crimson pool of blood grew around him.

Briarlight spit out what she had ripped out of Breezepelt, as she breathed heavily. _Starclan what have i done?_

"NOOOOO!" A yowl came, running from behind, coming towards her. She braced herself to be attacked, but then she saw the cat run up to Breezepelt's body. "Why why why why!" She said, seemed heart broken, as she seemed heart broken. " You were going to be a father…" Her faint whisper could barely be heard over all the yowls still going on.

Briarlight realized what she had to do.

"STOP FIGHTING! THIS POINTLESS FIGHTING IS ONLY CAUSING PAIN! YOU MUST STOP!"

Onestar looked over and saw Briarlight.

"Well why should we?" He spat at her.

"Look around!" She retorted. "Don't you see!"

Onestar took a moment to look around, and saw the amount of cats fighting, and then those who lay on the ground, pelts growing colder by the minute. His face turned from rage to realization.

"Windclan HALT!" The leader yowled as the Windclan cats stopped fighting. Soon enough other cats had stopped fighting.

There was a deafening silence as all the other cats looked at each other.

"What… What have we let ourselves become?" Rowanstar barely whispered with disbelief, but its sound carried on through the entire camp. He walked to a dead cat lying on the ground. "Ivytail convinced me to let her take part in this battle. To come out of retirement just to fight in the name of Shadowclan…" He just stared into her pelt. "And my deputy Crowfrost…" He looked over to the body that was slumped over the edge in front of the apprentice's den. "He's dead too…" His voice seemed to crack, just looking at his unmoving eyes.

"Don't forget about Scorchfur and Ferrectclaw…" A young apprentice trailed off with fear radiating off him.

Mistystar soon walked up to her deputy. "Who died?" She asked, with fear and sadness in her voice.

"We lost Grasspelt, Heronwing, Mallownose and Havenpaw." He said. "I fear Mintfur will join them soon…" Reedwhiskers voice trailed off.

Briarlight looked at Mintfur, whose wounds had stopped bleeding, but the claw marks where everywhere, allowing infection to settle in.

"Windclan lost Breezepelt, Emberfrost, Crouchfoot, Larkfoot and Weaselfur." Onestar said sadly. "And many more are wounded." He looked at Bramblestar, prompting him to speak.

"We have lost many too." He began sadly. "Brackenfur, Poppyfrost, Thornclaw and Spiderleg." He said. "Breezepelt nearly killed Leafpool, but she was lucky to have Briarlight treat her soon after her injuries."

Briarlight was treating cats that need help, like Jayfeather who just had the bleeding from his wounds stop. She then ran over to Birchfall, whose right ear was bleeding. Briarlight could see Brightheart aiding her in her duties as she could be seen applying herbs to Cloudtail, then to Bumblestripe.

"I vote to end this conflict, and to allow the change proposed during the gathering to be accepted." It sounded like a whisper, as Bramblestar's pelt was covered in blood.

"I agree." Mistystar said, with no emotion as she stared at the pelts of the dead.

Briarlight looked at Onestar.

"I agree too… No amount of bloodshed was actually needed." Onestar said sadly. "Tallstar was right when he said that we needed allies so many moons ago. This battle makes me no better than Mudclaw…." He trailed off.

"That's not true Onestar." Bramblestar told him. "Mudclaw would've led more of your clan to their death."

Onestar looked at Bramblestar, and then looked at his daughter who was crying next to her dead mate.

Rowanstar was completely silent as the night dragged on. Soon enough he looked at his mate, Tawnypelt, who was tending to her apprentice.

Soon enough a very bright light shone in the distance.

"The night before marks the end of a era for our clans." He said. "The sunrise will dawn a new day. A day for change. A day for mourning. A day for forgiveness. A day for peace." He began. "Though we have lost cats from our clans, we will never forget them, as tomorrow will always come, even if it doesn't come with us."

"Inspiring words Rowanstar." Bramblestar said somberly. "That leaves us with one question." The lithe ginger tom looked at Bramblestar. Then at her.

"Yes." He said. "We will accept this change effectively at Sun high." He said. "And hopefully… hopefully this change will stand!" He managed to gather his strength and yowled to the rising sun. "Hopefully today all the clans will mourn. These cats gave their lives… and… I wish i saw it sooner."

The leaders all collectively nodded as they saw their cats, some of which where asleep due exhaustion, others stayed awake, with the clear visions of death and loss in their eyes.

"If that is all, we shall return back to our territories at quarter before sun high, bringing our dead to be properly buried in our territory." Mistystar said, then looked at Bramblestar. "We will return your warrior back home."

Briarlight knew it was Wavepaw that Mistystar had been talking about.

_Thank goodness she's alive_. Briarlight thought as she had not perished from the dangerous job that she had been assigned.

Cats who were awake gathered in the center of the camp, circling around those who had fallen in the battle.

Crowfeather looked Breezepelt's dead body, and it seemed that he just had something ripped out of his chest.

"Sorry i couldn't be a better father." Genuine sorrow could be heard from his voice.

She felt her eyes becoming glassy as she looked away. She could now see Jayfeather limping around the camp, trying to heal cats that were hurt.

"Jayfeather rest." She said looking at her blind mate. "Ill handle it with Brightheart."

Jayfeather smiled. "Thank you." He managed to lick her on the forehead as he began to limp towards the medicine cat's den. She sighed as she walked towards the cats that needed help.

Though change was here, a dark breeze could be felt from the winds.

* * *

_**Well how did you feel about this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it this chapter and now for the question!**_

_**Who was your favorite pairing? Could be Crack and others kinds!**_

_**Also I hope you review, and maybe favorite and follow!**_

_**-Talon**_


	20. C20: The Ice

**_The Ice_**

_**Hello my best readers, I see you come back for more Unbroken, but sadly, this will be the second to last chapter D: I know some of you may be thinking "Will there be a sequel/prequel/backstory" and yes! There will be one of those, but I will only chose if you readers vote, or I will have to chose blindly, and you may get stuck on a topic you don't want to read about. Anyways time to answer questions:**_

_**Guest (LionXCinder): Maybe in the sequel [If your fellow readers vote for sequel]**_

_**GirlScourge-of-Bloodclan: I felt very down when I wrote that line, I mean I actually stared at the rough draft for a good five minutes after writing that.**_

_**Spottedmist: Mine kind of is too…**_

_**Shiverdream of Windclan: I mean the chapter before was quite bloody for K+ standards. Thank you for the support : 3**_

_**AutumnstripeOlympus: Breezepelt's mate was Heathertail… I don't like or hate the ship but it seems like the most logical one : P**_

_**Kiwi (Guest): I choose your suggestion for Dunekit instead of what was originally would've been "Thrushkit" because it made sense if he named one of his kits his old name, in a form of remembrance of his foster father.**_

_**Well enough of me talking, here's the chapter!**_

* * *

Briarlight woke up to the warmth of Jayfeather's pelt next to her. Even though the past couple of days have been rough as most warriors were not fit to continue their duties yet, but still things were managing. Briarlight got up and navigated around some sleeping cats as she went to go peek her head out of the medicine cat den.

She looked at the warrior's den, which was acting as a place for those with minor wounds that affected their duties to rest. The heavily wounded slept inside the medicine cat den, who needed constant supervision. She noticed a cat's head move up inside the main room of the medicine cat's den.

"How are you doing Amberflower?" She asked her quietly, as the other cats were sleeping.

She lifted her head. "Better and better everyday."

"You'll be back on your duties in lowly a claw moon." Briarlight said with a smile. "Call me if you need anything." She said walking over to Cinderheart.

"How is your leg doing?" Briarlight asked Cinderheart.

"Feeling better than the time the other one was broken." She told Briarlight, half jokingly. "I hope I will recover soon."

"Don't worry, patience has its virtues." Briarlight told her, from experience. Little did she know, she found herself looking at her own belly as well. "Well I'll check up on you soon."

She looked at Leafpool, who was snuggled next to Crowfeather. Onestar had allowed him to stay in Thunderclan, as he was not going to force a cat who had nothing to return to stay, but always was welcomed back if he wished to return. She decided there was no need to check up on them, as Crowfeather would've gotten her or Jayfeather if something were wrong.

She then went to Talonpaw.

"How are you doing today Talonpaw?" She asked, somewhat worried about her friend.

He remained silent, as he nudged his head away.

"I just need to apply the celandine, don't make it difficult." She said calmly. "The pain won't go away if you don't let me treat it, and you won't get better for Ivypool or your kits."

Talonpaw looked towards her. His left eye had 3 claw marks over it, making they eye a grayish color, reminding her of Jayfeather's eyes.

She remembered how it happened when it happened._ When Breezepelt had clawed Talonpaw, at first, it didn't seem like much, as most of the blood was coming from above the eyes, so it was natural for him to say that he couldn't see. But only when we managed to stop the bleeding, then we noticed the claw marks on it._

She poured some of the celandine into the eye. He shivered as the cold liquid touched his eye.

"How am I going to do stuff." He asked himself, which it was still earshot of Briarlight.

"Just learn Talonpaw." Briarlight said. "Look at Brightheart, she's missing the entire eye, yet she continues to be useful to the clan."

Talonpaw smiled. "You know how to bring the hope out of people." His good eye focused on her. "Thank you."

"Glad I could help." Briarlight smiled, walking over to Jayfeather. His unseeing eyes opened.

"Are you feeling well?" She asked her mate, sniffing his wounds. They were not as serious as the others, but it was always good to check.

"So has anything interesting happened in the past few days? I haven't paying much attention since I have been treating everyone." Briarlight told Jayfeather.

"Well Birchfall is almost ready to move back to the other den, as his wounds are getting better sooner than i expected." Jayfeather began. "Also I have been teaching Lionblaze to swim, with Dovewing right there of course, just incase. Apparently Lionblaze wants to help Cinderheart heal with her exercises."

"Lionblaze swimming? I thought he hated water!" She couldn't help but purr.

"He does!" He laughed. Briarlight couldn't help but imagining Lionblaze swimming. "I'm surprised this Leaf bare isn't as cold as the others have been." Jayfeather said.

She smiled at Jayfeather until she felt a cool breeze run along her back. It had a sinister feeling to it, but she decided to shake it off and push her pelt towards Jayfeather's. The warmth of his pelt made the feeling of something evil go away. It was amazing how Jayfeather had changed through the two moons.

She remembered how he used to be a complete grump, whenever someone was around, but ever since she spent more time with him, it seemed that he had changed for her.

She decided it would be ok to doze off; after all, most of the things that needed to be done were finished.

After a few minutes, Wavepaw woke her up.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, with a Thrush dangling from her mouth.

"Um has Birchfall eaten?" She asked. "Ask him, and tell him he will be able to move to the other den tomorrow." Briarlight said. Wavepaw nodded as she headed to Birchfall.

Briarlight tried to get comfortable, but couldn't, so she decided to get up.

"Talonpaw?" She whispered to him, as most of the cats in the medicine cat den were asleep still. "If Jayfeather asks where I am, just tell him i went out." He nodded as she began to walk out of the medicine cat den.

She looked at the clearing and saw most of the wounded warriors sharing tongues and eating. She could see that Birchfall was enjoying a meal with Whitewing, and Bumblestripe was sharing prey with Rosepetal. Briarlight knew she loved Bumblestripe, but it seemed that her brother was oblivious of the clear signs Rosepetal had given.

She walked to the camp entrance, which Dovewing and Lionblaze were standing, watching camp.

She couldn't help smiling when looking at Lionblaze, just the image of him swimming popped up in her head.

She was a bit always from the camp entrance, and then she felt the breeze once again beckon her to go somewhere. She decided that she needed to hide from the breeze.

Soon enough she found herself in the cave with the icicle still dangling from the roof of the low hanging cave. It seems to make the entire cave light up from its once pitch-blackness.

I was told I was not supposed to find out what this omen means, but maybe i can find out now.

She decided to grasp the Ice with her tail. It made her pelt shiver as the chill ran up her spine.

_I hate being small… I would grow if I could… _The voice sounded like a kit. It seemed quite surprising and somewhat startling.

Briarlight perked her ears up so she could hear more of what the voice had to say. She let go as the cold was getting to her. The voice soon disappeared as she let go of the piece of ice.

She then realized that she would have to hold onto the ice in order to find out!

She let the cold overwhelm her once again as she grasped the piece of ice.

_I must have ice in my veins to do what I just did. I expect the ice to melt… but it doesn't. It just gets colder and colder… and I welcome it…_ The voice said emotionlessly.

She let go of the piece of ice again, as her it was quite cold. She knew the only way she would find out more would be to grab the ice again. Hesitantly, she grasped the ice once again, making her gasp as the cold was starting to get to her.

_My littermates said I was too small… To weak. But I have proven them wrong. I've learned how to live for blood. Because that's the key. The only answer. I am the leader of Bloodclan._

Her eyes widened as she heard the voice that still sounded like a kit, but not as much as the first voice. She continued to listen.

_I am Scourge! And I have won!_

The icicle fell from its place and hit the ground, shattering into tiny pieces, the light disappearing in a dappled patterned.

_An Ice colder than Leaf bare can only be thawed by the friendships forged in the sands, and a love grown through hardships through the violent breezes... _A voice echoed from the cave as she started to back away from the cave and shattered ice.

She ran back to camp as she needed to know more about Scourge, and she knew where to find the information.

She found herself soon walking to the elder's den, to not arouse suspicion or worry within the clan.

"Oh hello Briarlight." Sandstorm rasped. "How are you doing this fine evening?"

"I'm doing great." She said, hiding her worried self. "I have a question."

"Well ask away, I'm here all day." She said jokingly.

"Well it's about Scourge." She said. "I want to know how he looked like."

Sandstorms face had immediately straightened out at the mention of the cat's name.

"I knew he had a black pelt and all the basic stuff." She said. "But was there anything that made him memorable?"

"Well why do you want to know?" Sandstorm narrowed her eyes as if she was getting suspicious.

"Well Talonpaw is always telling me stories about how Elder talked about his father." Briarlight said.

"Well if you want to know, he um…" She began to think. "He was quite small for his age… um… he had a solid black pelt, no colors mixed in… um… he had pale blue eyes that would seemed to pierce your soul, with stare colder than ice." She described the tom.

This description scared Briarlight. _The black kit in the vision had a solid black pelt, and it could have pale blue eyes, as the kit could get it from Jayfeather. But what about the white paw?_

"He wore claws made out of teeth of dogs, and i think his front left paw was white."

Briarlight's face suddenly drained, with a blank expression of disbelief as she realized it.

"I need to speak with Jayfeather." She told Sandstorm, immediately rushing into the medicine cat den.

"Jayfeather." She said worriedly.

"What's wrong?" He said, with concern in his voice.

"Well not to long ago, like the day before the battle, there was a Icicle that i had seen that seemed to light up a dark cave where we had camped out during the flood right." She began. "Well I didn't pay much mind to it at first, as a voice told me that i was not supposed to find out the meaning of the icicle at first."

"Then?" Jayfeather insisted.

"I went back there today, to escape a breeze that made me cold, and i saw the icicle still lighting up the cave, and i got a crazy idea. So I decided to grasp the ice with my tail right? It turned out the icicle was an omen, as the moment i grasped it, i started to hear voices from the past." She began to sound worried.

"Were they the ancients?" He asked.

"I don't think so Jayfeather." Briarlight said, completely sure that they were not the ancients.

"The voice was Scourge."

Jayfeather's voice became filled with concern.

"Well was there something important along with the omen? Like a prophecy?" Jayfeather asked.

"Well there was a prophecy, and it went like this. A—" She was cut off by Bramblestar's yowl.

"All of those old enough to catch their prey gather beneath the high rock!"

The scent of medicine filled the clearing.

"Today, I wish to name 3 new warriors for contributions they made during the battle the few days ago."

"Talonpaw, Wavepaw, and Lightpaw, please step forward." Bramblestar called out. Wavepaw was the first to appear into the clearing. Lightpaw was the next one, sitting to the right of Wavepaw. Then Talonpaw came out of the medicine cat den, slowly, as he made his way to the clearing. He sat to the left of his sister, as he would be able to see the rest of them.

"I Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. In their short time here, they have trained hard to understand the way of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

He now loped at the three of them.

"Talonpaw, Wavepaw, and Lightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." They said in unison.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warriors names."

He now looked at Talonpaw.

"Talonpaw, from this moment you will be known as Talonclaw. Starclan honors your Selflessness and Bravery."

He now looked at Wavepaw.

"Wavepaw, from this moment you will be known as Waverunner. Starclan honors you for your speed and tireless energy."

Now it was Lightpaw's turn.

"Lightpaw from this moment you will be known as Lightpelt. Starclan honors your loyalty and Patience." He said. "And we welcome you all as full warriors of Thunderclan."

"Talonclaw! Waverunner! Lightpelt!" Cats called out their names. Briarlight called out the names of her friends, and she could see that by the nursery that Flarepaw and Ivypool were looking at their mates become full warriors.

Cats began to scatter as Bramblestar walked back into his den.

"Well what was the prophecy?" Jayfeather asked. "You were going to tell me before Bramblestar had called the meeting."

"Ok." Briarlight said. "The prophecy goes like this:"

"An Ice colder than Leaf bare can only be thawed by the friendships forged in the sands, and a love grown through hardships through the violent breezes." She repeated the prophecy the way she heard it.

"What does it mean?" Jayfeather asked.

"I don't know, but it may involve our kits."

Briarlight thought to herself about this prophecy.

_Ice colder than Leaf bare..._

* * *

**I bet some were not expecting the scourge revial! Sadly it wont be in this story, but rather the next :3**

_**Well I hope you all like this chapter, and don't forget to vote on the Poll on my page for the next story. I will chose by the beginning of April.**_

_**Also I have the question for you all to think of.**_

_**How do you feel on cats with multiple mates? Like Daisy or Graystripe or Whitestorm or even Tigerstar? What are your feelings on them? It doesn't have to be limited to the cats I listed; it could be any cats from the series.**_

_**As always, Leave a review, Favorite the story, Follow me if you like and always have a nice reading session!**_

_**-Talon**_


	21. C21: Epilouge

_**Epilogue**_

_**Ok here it is… The final chapter of Unbroken. It brings me happiness and sadness. Happiness to see this story end with so many fans that love it, but also sadness because I had so much fun writing this story! Anyways time to answer the reviews.**_

_**Admiral Kitten: The Irony of you beginning to read this as it ends :P**_

_**Sunnypelt: I'm ok will Millie, but the prophecy will NOT reflect around 2 of the three cats there…**_

_**AutumnstripeOlympus: That's how I thought of it too :P**_

_**Guest (Scourge Reveal): Well maybe this chapter will add more to your suspense :D**_

_**If that is all the questions I will continue on with this final chapter :3**_

* * *

Briarlight lay idly in the Nursery, her belly swollen with Jayfeather kits. It was clear that she could go into labor any day. She was filled with excitement and fear. Excitement because she was going to be a mother, but fear for how would the other cats react.

She hoped that her kits would come out, well and healthy.

"Don't worry Briarlight." Ivypool said. "Your just have to deal with the suspense of when the kits would come."

Briarlight smiled and then nodded with agreement.

"I'm just so excited to be a mother." She told Ivypool. "I mean after so many season of being paralyzed, thinking i would never have kits!" She said excitedly.

Ivypool seemed to shrug with agreement. "I guess it does."

"When are the kits going to come out?" Dunekit ran up to his mother. "I want to play with them!"

"Yea me too!" Acornkit ran up to Briarlight with all four of her white paws, getting ready to pounce her tail. Soon she did, pinning her tail to the ground.

"The kits will be here soon." Briarlight said with a motherly voice.

"How soon?" Acornkit asked, with kit eyes glowing.

"Soon enough." Briarlight said. "Never forget patience is the greatest virtue." Better things come from waiting rather than rushing."

"Really?" Acorn asked, with amazement.

"Really." Briarlight echoed the kit.

"Ok then!" Acornkit said, running towards the group of kits playing in the clearing.

"I like Acornkit." Ivypool told Briarlight. "She's friends with all the other kits, and it won't be long before she's friends with other cats in the other clans."

"Well she'll have to be an apprentice first." Squirrelflight cut in. "She will probably be great friends with your kits." Squirrelflight proceeded to purr looking at Briarlight.

"I wonder who will join us next." Ivypool couldn't help but asking. "I have a hunch it could be Rosepetal. Ive seen her and Bumblestripe leaving camp often."

Briarlight knew her brother still had something for Dovewing, but she decided not to mention anything about it.

"Really?" She said acting like she didn't know that. "Last time I remember, Cinderheart came to me with symptoms of pregnancy, she had massive cramps after the battle, and then i checked her belly."

"I didn't know that! Are they Lionblaze's?" Ivypool asked wanting to know if Cinderheart and Lionblaze were expecting more kits. Briarlight nodded.

She then looked over at the kits, and saw Flarepaw come into view. Flarepaw had started her training since there were enough queens to watch over her kits while she went out to do her training.

Smokekit, Flamekit, and Sunkit ran up to their mother as she returned. Flarepaw seemed sluggish.

Barely audible cheers could be heard as the swarm of kits ran up to Flarepaw tackling her. Lightpelt went to go help his mate, but soon enough the kits got off of Flarepaw to tackle Lightpelt.

Briarlight couldn't help but let a purr out as she saw the huge warrior getting tackled by kits. She soon turned her head and saw that Flarepaw was making her way to the nursery.

"By Starclan those kits are a lawful." She said, lightly panting. "It's going to be overwhelming with another litter of kits here."

Briarlight rolled her eyes as she looked at her belly.

She decided to lay down in one of the dens deeper into the nursery.

She heard the ivy leaves rattle at the entrance as she saw her mate, Jayfeather walked in.

"Hello my love." Jayfeather purred as his blind eyes stared in her general direction. His gaze that was hardened in the medicine cat den, but always softened when he wasn't doing his job.

"Hello Jay Jay." She purred back, touching her nose to his.

"So I was thinking…" He began. "What will we name our kits... you know… when they come?" His voice seemed to be somewhat filled with anxiety.

"Well I have a couple in mind." Briarlight said, somewhat collected.

"Well can I hear the names?" Jayfeather asked.

"Well I was—" She cut off, feeling the moss she was laying on getting wet. Then a huge cramp spiked up her spine.

"The kits!" She strained a yowl.

"Yes what will the kits names be?" Jayfeather seemed oblivious.

"No I mean the Kits!"

Jayfeather's eyes widened as he realized what she meant. "Are they coming?" He asked worried.

"Yes!" She said. "Get Leafpool!"

Jayfeather clumsy rushed out of the nursery, and the other mothers but Daisy left the nursery.

Leafpool soon entered the Nursery.

"Where's Jayfeather?" She asked, grinding her teeth in pain.

"Um… He nearly passed out by telling me you were giving birth to the kits." Leafpool said. "I sent Brightheart to give him something bitter to snap him out of the trance."

Soon enough Jayfeather entered with a disgruntled look, and a stick in his mouth. It looked like the half that was from the ancients.

"That was a bit excessive Leaf—" Briarlight yowled in pain, cutting off Jayfeather.

Jayfeather rushed out and camp back within a heartbeat. He went over to Briarlight with a Chervil-honey mix.

Briarlight licked it up as she felt the sweetness go down her throat. Then she soon felt filled with the burst of energy that the mix provided.

She yowled as she felt the first kit coming.

Jayfeather put the half stick in her mouth, and she bit down. For some reason, this marked up stick seemed more durable than it looked,

"Ok… Push Briarlight!" Jayfeather's voice cracked as he told her.

She closed her eyes as she felt the pain run up her spine. Then she pushed with all her might. A mewl could be heard.

She opened her eyes to see Daisy licking the kit. "Its a tom!"

"Firekit." She hoarsely said with the stick still in her mouth.

She closed her eyes as she felt another kit coming. She pushed again to hear more mewling. She opened her eyes to see the kit that looked like her father.

"Its a She cat!" Daisy told her and Jayfeather.

"Shadekit." She told herself as she continued to pant. Closing her eyes, she readied herself for the next kit.

"Push!" Leafpool said as another kit started to come out.

She felt another kit come out of her. Once more she opened her eyes to hear the mewling from this kit.

"Another she kit!" Daisy said, nudging the kit towards Briarlight's belly.

"Thrushkit." She said sounding very exhausted.

Her lower body once more became engulfed with pain as the finial kit was coming.

"This may be the last one Briarlight, so give it all you got and push!" Jayfeather told her reassuringly. He twined his tail around her tail. Her tail twisted around his tightly.

The stick fell out of her mouth as she yowled to the stars above. The last came out.

"Its a tom!" Daisy told them.

There he was. The black tom with the one white paw.

She opened her mouth to say a name, but her mind became blank as she though of a name.

"Here you go Briarlight." The all too familiar scent of Borage filled the air. She smiled and soon chewed the leaves and swallowed them.

"Congratulations Briarlight and Jayfeather." Leafpool purred looking at her son. "A healthy litter of four."

Bramblestar walked in to the Nursery to see the newborn kits.

"Four kits?" He sounded astonished. "That must've been a hard kitting. Well these kits are—" He cut off looking at the black kit.

"By Starclan…" Fear struck the leaders eyes. Briarlight remembered how Tigerstar was Bramblestar's father! Tigerstar was brutally murdered by Scourge. "That looks like Scourge!" He exclaimed somewhat loudly.

"Don't be so loud!" Leafpool told him. "You could incite panic."

"Well he does!" Bramblestar exclaimed in a lower voice.

"But he isn't Scourge!" Briarlight busted in the conversation. "Don't judge a kit by his pelt! Just because he looks like Scourge doesn't mean he's that monster!" Her eyes were filled with uncertainty, as the prophecy flashed back in her mind.

_An Ice colder than Leafbare can only be thawed by the friendships forged in the sands, and a love grown through hardships through the violent breezes... _

The leader looked down with shame. "Your right… I shouldn't have been so quick to judge."

"Ill leave you to get rest." Bramblestar said, dismissing himself.

"Remember Jayfeather she needs the rest." Leafpool reminded him. He nodded as he had his head next to the kits.

"Well what do you think we should him?" Jayfeather's blind gaze was on the black cat. "I heard the other names for the other kits but this one." He didn't seem disappointed.

"Well you have any suggestions?" She asked her mate.

"Well he is quite small." He said, feeling the kit with his tail.

Then his head looked up. "What about Icekit?" He said. "You know? For the omen that you where given to tell you about this kit?"

Briarlight remembered the Icicle in the cave. She nodded. "I think that's a lovely name."

"Well ill leave you to rest. Ill check on you later." Jayfeather said, walking out of the Nursery with a grin. "Goodnight my love." He said.

Briarlight saw her mate leave. She then looked down at the four kits. Then put her tail around them, and curled up around them, soon falling asleep.

"_Yesterday brought Pain and Sadness." Rock said, looking at Briarlight from above._

"_Today brings Surprises and Anxiety." Elder said, looking at Briarlight, then his gaze locking up on the kit._

"_Tomorrow brings Hope and Joy." Stars came down to form Half Moon._

_Soon enough, all their eyes were fixed on Briarlight. They all spoke in unison._

"_This tale of love shall be UNBROKEN"_

* * *

_**There we have it! A happy ending for Jayfeather and Briarlight :3 Oh but this end only marks new beginnings for stories to come.**_

_**Well now it is time to mention main supporters of the story! Those who have viewed/ pm'd and supported me in any way shall be listed here!**_

_**Spottedmist- First reviewer and probably made 45% of all total reviews XD I thank you for the everlasting support**_

_**OwenStarr- The PM Supporter :3 I thank you for the morale you gave me**_

_**Timberfrost of Thunderclan- Another review supporter :) I thank you for the ideas you have given me**_

_**Kiwi- How could I not forget the Guest supporter :3 I thank him or her for his or her anon support :3 **_

_**Just because you may not be on the list of the top supporters doesn't mean that i did not appreciate you, or anything else, EVERYONE gave me morale to continue with every review, every view and visit :3 **_

_**So now I will be off! Leave a review to tell me how you felt about this story, and if I should post the chapters that did not make the cut, and as always, a wish of luck on your reading today!**_

_**Talon**_


	22. Authors note

Well to those who are not following my profile, I wish to inform you that my new story is out!

The vote was quite clear that a Sequel wanted to be made, and yes, i have made the first chapter to the sequel.

It is called "_A Heart So Cold_" Another romance tale.

If you want to find the story just go towards to my profile name, click it, go to stories, and you should see "A heart so cold"

**Now time for some facts of Unbroken!**

**Word count without Authors notes: 46,720 words**

**Amount of Pages if this was a book: 181 Microsoft Word pages**

**Chapter with most reviews: Chapter one: Encounters in the Forest and Chapter Fourteen: Visions tied for 9 reviews!**

**Longest Chapter: Chapter 19: The New Moon**

**Shortest Chapter: Chapter 1: Encounters in the Forest**

**Chapter that was redone the most: Chapter 7: Change (It was going to origianlly been called Fixed or Unbroken)**

**Half moon only plays a big role in this story as she finds that in order to make Jayfeather happy is to find someone for him in the present.**

**Talon facts!**

**•He was going to be evil originally**

**•He WAS supposed to die by the badger, but when I saw the you all want him to live, i decided to do so.**

**•He is based on my OC from like 2 years ago**

**•He was blinded on his left eye for irony (His sister blinded Nightcloud, or Breezepelts mother, who in turn blinded Talonclaw in his left eye)**

**•His warrior name also reflects on the prophecy he was involved in (...support of a Talons Claw...)**

**Wave Facts!**

**•She was originally going to be a love interest for Jayfeather, but then I remembered how he was blind -_-**

**•She was origianlly then going to be a mate for Talonclaw, but then i realized that would have been awkward as the chapter before stated she was his sister XD**

**•She does infact fall for Owlclaw (Shadowclan warrior) and continue to meet during the time lapse**

**Icekit Facts!**

**•The original intention of him looking like Scourge was to show kinship even further than Squirrelflights little "white left paw"**

**•He was originally going to have no similarities with Scourge (as in not being Scourge Reborn)**

**•His name was not going to be Tinykit because 1) that name is always used when describing scourge reborns 2) His eyes where a pale Icy blue, so Icekit!**

**•I decided to make a prophecy around Icekit in this story because after I realized that everyone was like "OMG SCOURGE", a sequel would be wanted explaining how Icekit would effect the clans**


	23. Authors Note: A Formal Return

Hello my fellow fanfictioners!

The lot of you might have known me as Talonclaw of Moonclan. I know I have not been fully active on this site, since it it my senior year in high school after all, and I wish to apologize for my inconsistent writing habits, after all, i am only human, but it doesnt excuse me from completely forgetting about everything.

I have decided to put things in full gear since my time fanfiction is drawing near to a long hiatus, for I have decided to enlist in the armed forces, as it has been a long dream of mine to serve in the armed forces, but i cannot forget my responsibility to you, the readers who give their continued support to my story! I wish to let you know that I am in the progress of rewriting my story Unbroken handsomely dubbed "Unbroken Remastered" and am currently thinking of ways to continue "Turning a New Leaf". Hopefully once im done with Unbroken remastered, I will hopefully find the time to remake "A Heart So Cold".

These stories were my pride when I was a young writer, and when i looked back at them, i remembered what i had also hoped for these stories as well, so rewriting them is the best way i can implement the edits that will make these two year old stories magnificent!

Moonlight Talon of the Night


End file.
